


An Unusual Pack

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Strangers to Lovers, Wet Dream, mentions of bodily change, mentions of death and loss, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures exist, outcasts Dan and Phil find themselves forming an unlikely pack of two to survive in their world.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild blood and gore, not particularly descriptive.

Dan slumped down heavily against a tree, struggling to push himself back to his feet. His leg gave out and he fell straight back down. Twigs broke and he looked up, eyes glaring into the dark as the hunters approached, weapons drawn. A let a low grumble ripped from his throat, taking pleasure in the way they flinched at his presence, and hesitated in their approach. He forced himself up, baring his jaws and snapping. If they thought he was going to let them have him easy, they were wrong. One of the humans raised a gun, “Finally, we’ve got it!” 

Dan prepared to lunge for the man, but his ears twitched, eyes flicking to the side as… something leapt in front of him. Oh great, another one. From his position, Dan couldn’t see much. But whatever this...thing, had done, apparently the hunters didn’t like it.

He watched as the humans scattered, terrified and screaming. Then his eyes focused on the figure in front of him, this was definitely not human. Dan watched him carefully, holding utterly still. This thing smelt like death. It was off-putting and had him turning his nose up in disgust. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but his front leg gave out once again.

The creature turned swiftly and caught him in its arms. “Easy,“ It said softly. Dan simply snarled, he was cold to the touch and it made him uneasy. He bore his teeth and let a low growl rumble from his throat.

The action caused the man to release his grip once he was back on his feet, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture. “I’m not gonna hurt you mate, if I was I’d let those hunters pick you off,” he laughed, clearly trying to lighten the situation.

Dan kept up the growl, trying to step back but collapsing once more. There was a large gash in his side and a gunshot wound in his front leg. He couldn’t walk, it hurt badly, and his eyes had become a little fuzzy.

He caught the man’s eyes flicker to his wound, and he frowned. “You need help with that, stop being stubborn and let me help you. I just risked my ass to stop you getting a bullet in the brain,” the creature rolled his eyes.

Dan stumbled back a little further, the growl rumbling in his throat. He didn’t trust this creature at all, even if he was trying to help. He didn’t know what it’s motive was, or what it was for that matter. It looked vaguely human. But it smelled like death, old and musky. Why was this thing helping? Maybe it was just luring him in, ready to strike when it saw Dan let his guard down.

The creature raised his hands again, “Fine, fine. If they come back it’s your funeral,” He clearly had no time for stubbornness right now, and Dan knew those hunters could come back any second with a hoard of backup. He seemed to want to help, and honestly, Dan was in dire need of it.

Dan looked up at him cautiously, begrudgingly, his growl slowly fading. The creature waited for Dan’s aggressive growling to settle before picking him up in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Once Dan was settled (after a grumble of protest), he was gone, darting swiftly through the trees.

Dan was surprised, to say the least. In this form, he was much larger than whatever this thing was, but it picked him up without breaking a sweat. He shifted as he picked up in speed, dodging through the trees. What the hell was this thing, and where was it taking him? They must have covered at least several miles at this speed. There wasn’t much he could do at this point but wait and see. 

They eventually stopped outside a small, hidden house in the woods, and the thing bumped the door open with his hip and closing it behind them. Dan was laid across a plush, albeit damaged sofa and the creature went to rummage in a nearby chest, fetching a bright red bag.

Dan fidgeted on the sofa, tense, as his yellow eyes following it around the small room. He was by no means ready to let his guard down yet, but he did appreciate that this thing seemed to have the intention of helping him.

It sat on the edge of his coffee table, opening the small kit. “You’re gonna need to sit still,” he scolded irritatedly, grabbing a bottle of cleaning alcohol and some soft swabs. Dan whimpered and snapped his large jaws in annoyance as it wiped something on his wound, trying to shift away. It stung horribly, and he took a swipe at its arm with his good paw.

It only dodged the swipe, glaring lightly. “I have to clean it or it’s gonna get infected and gross, just sit still.” He hushed, and softly held down the creature’s leg, above the wound, to keep the limb from moving. He breathed softly through his mouth to dull the scent, as if the smell of Dan’s blood repelled him. It swabbed away the blood, and cleaned around the dirty wound, softly wiping away stones and leaves which had gotten into it.

Dan held still, a soft grumble escaping. Now the adrenaline was wearing off he was tired, hungry and hurting. He could feel himself getting weaker, he might revert soon. He hoped this thing would be done by then, or better yet that he would have the energy to force his body to remain in this form, his other was too vulnerable and he didn’t feel particularly safe right now.

The pale creature finished cleaning the two wounds and looked at him. “Listen, I’m gonna have to stitch the gunshot. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, but it’s that or you bleed out,” he shrugged, somewhat apologetically.

Dan watched him with steady yellow eyes, a low huff escaping but continuing to hold still. It stitched the two clean wounds as swiftly as it could, covering them with bandages when it was done. “There.”

Dan held a stony face the entire time, tail flicking with irritation. He let out a low grunt, trying to stand up. The creature had the audacity to roll his cold blue eyes, “You might want to lay off that leg for a couple of hours unless you want to burst it back open.” He warned, then looked around and sighed, looking back at Dan. “You can stay here. Until you’ve healed, I suppose it won’t take more than a couple days.”

Dan looked unsure, he didn't particularly want to stay here but his leg was in bad shape, and there was no way he would get far with it in its current condition. It would be an even worse idea with the hunters out there.

The creature was looking at him with questioning eyes, as if debating whether or not he was dumb enough to actually consider going out into the woods again, in the dark, injured, and with hunters. "Look I'm not going to force you to stay, but I didn't save your ass for you walk outside and get yourself shot because you're too proud to accept help."

Dan turned his glare on the creature, grumbling indignantly. He sat up on the sofa but made no move to leave. The man must have noticed, because he simply shrugged half-heartedly and carried himself through the small cottage, clearly done with the conversation.

Dan watched him go, eyes narrowed until he was out of sight, then found himself settling down on the sofa and beginning to clean his smaller exposed wounds with his tongue.

 

The creature didn't resurface for the rest of the night until just a few hours before dawn, when Dan saw it leave through the back of the house only to return sometime later with blood-stained lips and a satisfied grumble in his chest.

Dan watched curiously, ears slicking back as it approached him, barely holding back a snarl. It smelt like fresh human blood. His hackles raised, what did it want? 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," It rolled its eyes and wiped the blood from the corner of his lips with his thumb, popping it into his mouth. "You must be hungry?"

Dan’s eyes followed the movement and his stomach grumbled even as he didn’t reply, not that he could in this form even if he wanted to. At least this time he wasn’t growling at the pale creature, that was something.

The man in question rolled his eyes as he disappeared again and dragged in a fresh, but lifeless, corpse presumably a hunter from the forest. Dan sat up, ears twitching and nose sniffing at the air curiously.

"It's fresh, I didn't poison it in the 2 minutes I was gone," he sassed him, as he dumped it on the floor at the bottom of the sofa by the wolf's paws.

Dan leaned his large head down and sniffed suspiciously at the body for a bit before deciding it was okay and giving in to his hunger, he hadn’t managed to complete his hunt given his inconvenience of almost being killed.

The creature disappeared out of the room, in favor of skipping out on the messy scene he was sure was about to follow. He vaguely wondered how long he was going to have the distrustful creature on his soda.

Once Dan was done, unable to eat the whole thing as it was surprisingly dry, he licked his lips and stood on shaky legs, wandering around in search of some water.

The man appeared a few moments later, when he heard a lack of loud smacking and chewing, and cringed as cleared up the mess. Dan watched out of the corner of his eye, then turned and yipped at him, lolling his tongue from his mouth.

The pale man looked over, "Was that a thank you or a’ don't touch my meal’ sound?" He raised his eyebrow. Dan sat back on his hunches. No, he wanted a drink. He yipped again, making a point of panting softly.

The creature rolled his eyes, "Great, neither."

He slipped past the large animal and grabbed a large bucket, filling it with water and putting it on the floor. Dan waited until it had moved away before limping over, and lapping at the water, a pleased grumble leaving him at being satisfied.

The tall creature hummed and hopped up on the edge of an old wooden table, watching curiously. "So are you ever going to turn back? Or have you got some kind of complex? Cause I'm clearly no threat."

Dan shot him a glare but didn’t respond, finishing his drink and climbing back up into the sofa and laying down, ignoring him pointedly.

The other hopped off the table and moved through the room, "You'd be more comfortable on there as a human." He shot sassily before disappearing into what Dan presumed to be the bedroom.

Dan watched him leave, huffing. No, he wasn’t comfortable changing back now. He could stay like this for ages, hopefully, long enough to heal, although his wounds were deep. Shortly after, the lights flicked off in the bedroom as the other man closed the door with a long sigh.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has been staying at Phil’s hideout for a few days to heal, but he remains in his creature form. Until he can’t anymore, and the two finally have a proper conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore, once again not particularly descriptive.

The following day passed uneventfully. The large animal remained sleeping on the sofa in the lounge, while the other was busy in the bedroom or kitchen or sometimes sat on the coffee table trying his best to communicate with the wolf. So far he’d only been mildly successful, but at least he didn’t get snarled at anymore. That night Phil, as he had informed him was his name, had hunted again and brought back food. To which the animal simply grunted, and then fell asleep once more, sleeping the day away.

The following night, however, there had been some disturbance in the forest again, so as the sun had set Phil left the creature sleeping and slipped out. He checked the perimeter of his hidden away spot and then ventured out into the forest. As he'd suspected, there were hunters, two, with guns again. He dealt with them quickly and dragged the bodies back to the cabin.

Dan was finally beginning to feel a little better given all the rest, and he felt it wouldn't take long for him to be properly back on his feet. He was snoozing still, peacefully, but was ripped from his slumber by a loud bang against the wall of the cabin. He leapt to his feet, hackles raised and growling heavily in warning.

Phil had fallen with a crash in the back door of the house. Apparently one of the men was more feisty than he appeared. Phil soon put an end to that, with a sharp pierce to the throat. When he dragged the heavy bodies into the still dark lounge, he wasn't expecting to be face to face with the growling creature 10 times his size.

Dan's jaw was curled into a snarl, remaining on his feet even though it hurt a little. It took a moment to realize that it was only Phil. He huffed, blowing hot air over Phil’s face, and whacking him with his tail as he turned and climbed back onto the sofa.

Phil stumbled with force of the hit and whacked his tail with the back of his hand. "Sorry I interrupted your beauty sleep by getting shot at!" He quipped.

He still didn't know the creature's name, or fully what he was for that matter, but they'd fallen into a semi-civil atmosphere the past two days, once the large animal realized Phil wasn't intending on making him a meal.

Dan looked over his shoulder and pointedly rolled his golden eyes at the pale man, whacking him with his tail again.

"Cut it out or I swear to god I'm eating your meal." Phil huffed and darted out of the room, returning with one of the corpses in less time than it took the wolf to look up. Dan simply scoffed, yipping at him irritably but curling his tail back into himself. He didn't like it when Phil drained his meal, it made it really dry.

Phil dumped the untouched body beside the sofa and brought in the second one for himself. "Yeah yeah, this one is intact. You know, for someone who can hunt their own meals you're awfully picky about what I bring you." He sassed the wolf.

Dan gave a gruff bark and exaggeratedly lifted his paw and whimpered before digging into his meal. Phil scoffed, "Your paw is healing well, I'm a great doctor." He turned back to his own meal.

Dan scoffed right back at him sassily, but focused on his own food, stretching with a satisfied grumble as he finished. Phil finished his own moments after and swiped his tongue around his lips to clean them. "Guess I'm cleaning up as well." He muttered as he stood from his seat.

Dan watched him drag the remains of the bodies away, he wasn't sure as to where. Once Phil was gone he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was getting more and more difficult to uphold this form for so long. Especially when he wasn't used to it. He sat back on his hunches, body spasming for a moment before just about managing to hold it off.

When Phil returned, he perched on the back of the sofa and watched the wolf curiously. "You know it would be easier to heal your leg if it was a human leg, right?" He hummed, and Dan made a point of lifting up his front paw and giving a long look.

"Fine, arm whatever, you're a real ass sometimes." Phil laughed. He held out his hands expectantly, "Let me see it anyway. You better not have bust any of my stitching."

Dan scoffed, taking an almost playful nip at Phil’s hand as he held it out before offering his paw. Phil lightly flicked the end of his snout before taking the paw and carefully inspecting it. He cleaned some dried blood out of the fur around his wound. "Surprisingly it's healing pretty well."

Dan rolled his eyes, of course he was.

Unfortunately his body decided that would be the perfect moment to spasm again, and he snapped his eyes shut in an effort to uphold the concentration.

Phil noticed, having seen Dan have these spasm a couple of time in the past two days and moved back out of the way, careful not to be smacked by a misplaced paw or tail like he had the first time the unexpected thrashing had happened.

Dan calmed after a moment, panting softly as his eyes opened again. Just another day at least, after that he should be healed enough to leave.

 

"Look are you sure you don't want to just change back? You know I'm not going to hurt you!" Phil huffed, but Dan let out a gruff noise. Before he could bring his focus back it was happening again. Shit, he was losing it.

He hunched over as he tried to force his body to remain in its current form. He lurched forward, falling off the sofa as his body spasmed. He’d held off as best he could, but it seemed his body wasn’t having it any longer. At least he felt somewhat more comfortable around Phil.

Regardless, Phil ducked down and picked him up. “Look, just, take it easy.” He looked around, “No hunters have found this place in ages and I’m clearly not gonna hurt you.” He carried the pained wolf to his bedroom and laid him on his bed, where he could at least sprawl out.

Dan thrashed around on the sheets as he felt himself start to regress. He shuddered as he felt a chill pass over him and slumped back, moaning in a much more human fashion. “Ah fuck.”

Phil raised an eyebrow as the creature regressed in front of him, replaced with a much smaller, deceptively human looking form. The wolf’s new form was much softer looking and with almost slightly tan skin and brunette waves that looked much like his fur. He cleared his throat when he noticed the man was naked and grabbed a pair of his own boxers and tossed them onto his chest, admittedly taking a step back as he was a little taken aback by the sudden transformation.

Dan groaned and sat up, sending a glare at the pale man, tossing the fabric aside. “What?” 

Phil chuckled, “You’re naked.”

Dan tilted his head, “And?” He inspected his arm, “I was naked a minute ago too and you didn’t care then.”

“I was more concerned with trying to get you to realize that I wasn’t planning on eating you for my next meal. Or to become your next meal myself,” He quipped back, “Suit yourself I suppose.”

Dan wrinkled his nose at the comment. “I wouldn’t eat you, you smell dead.” He looked up at him, eyes finally shifting back from their golden state, revealing the hazelnut brown underneath.

Phil snorted, “charming.” He looked the man over, “So… you’re a werewolf?.” He asked rather bluntly, curious. He didn’t even know the guy’s name yet. Dan narrowed his eyes, “I want to know about you first, you’re the thing that smells dead.” He shuffled to the end of the bed, sniffing the air curiously. Phil chuckled, “I asked first.”

Dan huffed, “Fine, Phil. Yes, I’m a werewolf, as if the whole changing thing didn’t make it clear.” He inspected his fingernails, or the short claws on the end of his fingers, picking at the now loose bandages on his arm,

Phil rolled his eyes, he supposed it did after all. He parted his lips and bared his teeth, two razor-sharp fangs protruding down to rest on his upper and lower gums. “Vampire.” He shrugged.

Dan turned his head to look back at Phil, leaning up to look closer at the sharp, bright white teeth. “What’s a vampire?” 

Phil let the curious werewolf look, he wasn’t doing any harm. “Technically I’m dead, that’ll be the ‘death’ you think you smell.” He laughed. “I’m undead really, I was mortal until I was bitten many, many years ago. I was dying, and another vampire bit me. Once injected with the venom it effectively stopped my heart and killed me. But not really, because I’m here.” He shrugged.

Dan sniffed, getting into Phil’s personal space, it was custom greeting in wolf packs and a way to get to know someone. “An alive dead person, that’s really weird.”

Phil shrugged, “Yeah. We ‘eat’,” he made quote marks with his fingers, “Humans, well technically we drain their blood. Hence the danger when hunters stumble upon us. We can eat animals and other species too, but it’s not as satisfying,” he shrugged, the wolf had seen him do it but he seemed to have never heard of vampires before. That in itself was odd, Phil didn’t know much about werewolves but he knew they existed, and that they didn’t generally get on well with vampires.

Dan tilted his head up into Phil’s neck, clearly his need to be nosey about this new (well, new to him anyway), species won out over his insistent need to be on alert at all times. “You don’t have scent glands.” He said curiously, pulling back. Phil tilted his own head, “What are those?”

Dan pulled back a little, and showed his neck, pointing at a soft bump in that was visible on the right-hand side, “So you can get to know someone? Or find your pack? Or get a mate? ” He sat back on the bed.

Phil looked intrigued, “How does that work?” Dan shrugged, “Everyone has a scent, and it changes depending on that wolfs mood. You know so I can avoid someone who’s pissed off or whatever... Normally you can use it to find other wolves, if you know someone well enough, like a pack member, or a mate, it becomes distinguishable. ” Phil nodded as he listened, “So if I don’t have scent glands, how do you know I smell like death?” he laughed, and Dan rolled his eyes. “I can still smell you if you don’t have scent glands, idiot. You just don’t smell like a wolf.” He stood up cautiously and hissed as his wounded side was put under pressure and he fell forward.

“So is that why I can’t smell some kind of special scent from you, because I don’t have those gland things?” He asked, jumping to grab Dan before he fell head first to the cold ground.

“I uh- yeah, I guess so.” Dan jumped when Phil caught him, reacting quickly and slipping out of his hold, only to fall back into the bed. He shuffled away a little, not one hundred percent trusting the vampire just yet, glaring a little.

Phil lifted his hand again and moved back to stand at the foot of the bed, “Try not to put too much pressure on your torso, and no sudden movements of your arms, it’ll burst the stitches and you’ll be stuck here longer.”

“How much longer do I have to stay here anyway?” The wolf asked grumpily, inspecting the stitches. Werewolves healed fast, should only take a couple days but he didn’t know what the vampire had done to him to ‘fix’ the wound.

“Just until you can walk without bursting open your stitches again. Just cause I don’t know you doesn’t mean I want you to you know, bleed out and die on the forest floor.” He rolled his eyes at the wolf’s tone. “If you’re desperate to go I can carry you I guess,” he shrugged.

Dan scoffed, “I will not be carried thank you very much.” Phil just shrugged, and waved his hand dismissively, “Then you’re stuck here for another couple days.”

Dan shrugged right back at him, “Yeah I guess.” He rolled over and sniffed the sheets curiously. “You have no mate? Or a pack?” Phil shook his head. “Nope, it’s just me.” He nodded.

Dan hummed, “But you’re so old.” It wasn’t meant as a cheeky comment as such, more of a statement of fact. But it came out a bit cheeky. “Don’t you usually have a mate by your age? Or at least a pack, some companions? You must have met some other vampires by now?”

Phil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, “I’m not old. Technically I’m still 30.” He shrugged, “Usually,” he nodded nonetheless.

Dan sat up, “Technically?” He smirked, “Why? It’s not as if you aren’t mate worthy?” He tilted his head, running his eyes over his frame in curiously.

“Yes, I stopped aging when I changed, so I’m 30 and will always be 30.” He nodded and shrugged a little. “I left my group years ago, and since then I’ve come across only small groups of other vampires. My hideout is far up here away from most others, mostly surrounded by other creatures, and it’s rare I come across male vampires who are looking for a partner, virtually none of my own kind at all, even less of another species.” He explained.

Dan hummed, deciding to change the subject. “So how old are you actually?” He watched as Phil took a minute and counted it in his head, “95.”

Dan shrugged, “I’m 65, I think. Once I was fully grown I didn’t really keep count.”

“Wait, so why are you still single then? Especially if you’re out there moving around. Don’t you have a mate or a pack who should have been with you when you were attacked? Someone to help protect you?” He asked curiously.

Dan scowled, “Why? Just because I am young, that means I need a mate or a pack? I am capable of taking care of myself.”

Phil shrugged, deciding it wise not to point out that Dan had in fact been attacked on his own, and had he had a pack, they could have easily torn the three hunters apart, “I’m not saying you do. I guess I just assumed you would.”

Dan scoffed, “I’ve been without a pack for a very long time, I don’t need anyone’s protection.” Phil raised his hands in defeat, “Alright, forget I asked, jeez.”

Dan sat back, shoulders tight and defensive. He was quiet for a long time.

“I’ll get some water, you’re probably thirsty,” Phil muttered, looking purely for an excuse to leave the room for a few moments to dissolve some of the tension that had arisen. His mind wandered as he did, trying to piece together in his mind how he ended up in this situation. How he now had an injured werewolf with an attitude problem resting in his home.

Dan sat back on the sheet, grimacing as he gently moved his arm. Damn the humans leaving him stuck here with the weird ‘vampire’.

\----

When he returned with the bucket of water, Phil cast his eyes back over Dan again, as if somehow just again noticing something obvious. “What?” Dan looked over suspiciously.

“Do you just walk around naked?” He asked, not particularly bothered by it, but curious.

For the first time, Dan had the courtesy to blush. “Sorry, I don’t use this form often these days and clothes aren’t easy to travel with so I, uh- don’t have any.” He shuffled, suddenly a little self-conscious. “My pack used to wear bare minimum so...”

Phil smiled at him, amused by the situation, “I’m not bothered by it, don’t worry. Just curious is all, I can’t imagine changing form would be very easy with layers of clothes on. Doesn’t it hurt?”

Dan shrugged, “I have enough strength in my wolf form to crush most things, ripping through some denim jeans isn’t an issue.” He picked up the boxers Phil threw at him earlier and slid them on.

“You don’t have to cover up on my behalf. I’ve seen it all now, besides you’re hot.” Phil offered the genuine compliment as if it were nothing. He thought about it for a minute, “I guess I’d kinda like to be naked all the time. Like, it’s more comfortable,” he hummed.

Dan tilted his head at the comment, flushing a little. “I- Uh.” He wasn’t really sure how to take the somewhat brazen compliment. Phil laid his head back, clearly unphased by the wolf’s flushing. Dan put his hands in his lap, “I’ll keep them on I think.”

Phil smiled, “Okay.” He looked out towards the window and went to look out, humming. “Must be getting late. Well, technically it’s getting early, but you know,” he commented.

Dan looked up, “Yeah, it’ll be sunrise soon. I’ll probably try and uh, sleep. Is this your bed?” Phil looked over, “Yeah, but you take it. I can take the couch downstairs for a change.”

Dan tilted his head curiously, “But it’s yours? Why not just share?” He was unfazed by such things, when he was with his pack they all curled up together, it was warmer and safer that way. Phil shrugged, “Alright then.” He stretched, and stripped to his boxers, tossing his clothes to the side.

Dan curled into what he’d claimed as his side of the bed, watching Phil go around and carefully shutter all the windows closed, presumably to stop any daylight streaming in.

Once all the windows were secured, Phil climbed into the remaining side of the bed, laying his arm behind his head. “Night.”

“Technically it’s day,” Dan commented smugly. Phil rolled his eyes and closed his eyes with a small huff of amusement. “Shut up.”

Dan smirked to himself, curling up and letting his eyes drop closed. He supposed of the vampire wasn’t so terrible after all.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil get to know each other a little better, but just as things start to seem comfortable a group of hunters make things complicated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore again

Dan yawned as he woke the next night, burying his face into the soft, warm surface beneath him. Wait. What? He sat up abruptly, taking in the lack of the sofa's scratchy, old material under his face, and feeling anxiety bubble, where was he?

He sprang away as something moved beside him, resulting in him crashing to the floor with a groan. Fuck, ow. He sat up, looking down at his arm with a grimace. It was already miles better than yesterday, but it was still pretty sore.

Phil sat up, startled but the loud crashing sound as he jumped to his feet, fangs bore, and eyes flashing a warning red. What the fuck was that noise?

Dan glared up at the vampire, his memory returning as the fall woke him up fully. He bore his teeth back in mild irritation, despite having no real intention to bite. Phil simply huffed and dropped his shoulders back, standing up straight. "Oh, it's just you." He offered a hand to help the wolf up. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

Dan accepted the cold hand reluctantly, "Shut up." He grumbled, wincing as arm bent. Phil ignored the comment and helped him back up onto the bed, sitting down on his own side. "How's the arm?"

Dan shrugged, "Better I guess." Phil smiled, "Good." He stretched and looked around, thinking as he hunted for his clothes.

Dan climbed out of the bed and stretched, making a little whining noise as he did. He then shuffled over to one of the shutters that were shut tight, and pried it open, letting streaks of moonlight cast over the otherwise darkened bedroom.

Dan looked out at the stars, then turned and followed the vampire curiously as he made his way down the old staircase, "So why are you awake at night then? I do it for easier travel, what about you? You look like the humans, a dead looking one, but still human. You could travel during the day with little risk of being seen."

Phil shrugged moving into the lounge and prying open a few more of the closed shutters, leaving the room bathed in a soft glow of moonlight, "Sunlight and vampires don't get along. It burns. We can withstand it for small amounts of time if we're moving fast, but any length of actual exposure could kill us."

Dan tilted his head curiously, "Sunlight can kill you?" He wrinkled his nose, "That's really dumb." He walked into the lounge behind him.

Phil laughed a little, "Yeah, it's stupid I know, but it essentially cooks us from the inside, so it's not exactly a pleasant way to go." He shrugged, dropping his lithe form onto the chair. Dan hummed, looking at some framed pictures on the wall, he'd noticed them before but they hadn't exactly been on speaking terms.

The pictures showed several people stood around what seemed to be a younger, more human looking Phil. He looked much the same, tall and still pale but, not the deathly pale he was now. He looked alive, and he was smiling. They looked happy.

"Was this your pack?" Dan asked curiously, gesturing towards the framed photograph that sat on the low hanging shelf. Phil looked at the photo and smiled a little. "Yeah, kind of. They were my family. My parents," he pointed to the two slightly older humans, a shorter woman with light ginger hair and a kind smile, and a tall, thin older man, with blue eyes like Phil's own, but slightly warmer in colour, "and my older brother, and his wife Cornelia." He pointed at the two others, a man which looked just slightly older than Phil, and a short, fiery-haired woman.

Dan tilted his head again, eyes shining with curiosity. "So a human pack is a family?"

Phil nodded, joining him. "Yeah," he smiled as he looked a the photo, though his eyes were slightly sad. "When I changed I had no choice but to leave, and I ended up with others like me. He picked up the picture in question and turned over a few times in his hands, thinking. It had been a long time since he thought about his family, though he still missed them dearly.

Dan tilted his head, "You're sad." He noted. Phil nodded slightly, "I miss my family. I thought by becoming what I am, I could be with them. But I couldn't," he sat the frame back down delicately.

Dan listened, "Why not?" His curiosity was peaked, he had a distrust of humans in general, but these ones looked kind, and Phil was their son so they couldn't be all bad.

"When I was first changed, my kind were hated and feared. Not only was my own life threatened, but if I had stayed around I would be putting my families lives in danger," he smiled sadly, "If anyone found out they were with me, they would be killed. I stayed close by for a long time, watching from a distance. When my family began to get older and move on, I left. It hurt more to see them from afar and never be able to reach out than to not see them at all."

Dan's ears flattened a little sadly, " I'm sorry." Phil gave a small half smile, "Thank you."

Dan looked at the photo again, "What were they like, your family?"

"They were wonderful." Phil smiling fondly, "My mum loved to cook, she was always making cakes, and my dad he was a man's man, you know? He liked to be outdoors and to be teaching me and my brother things, how to take care of ourselves. My brother, he was the funniest person I ever met, but also a pain in my ass. But he calmed down a little when he married Cornelia, she kept him in line," He chuckled a little.

Dan listened curiously, "Was that all of your pack?"

Phil nodded, "That was all of my human family." He perched on the back of the sofa, "When I left home I found what I guess you would call a pack, a group of people like me. They took me in, taught me about our culture. I stayed there a long time, there must have been maybe 30 of us by the time I left."

Dan's eyes widened, "30? That's a huge pack, mine only had 19."

Phil agreed, "It was large, but we had mostly adults, though there were some children. I think the last time I counted there were 21 adults and 9 kids." He nodded. "Is 19 a normal size for a wolf pack or is that larger?" He asked curiously.

Dan shrugged, "We were the largest pack in our area I suppose." He wondered elsewhere around the room, taking a good look at it for the first time since he had been there, "What's a vampire pack like?"

"Much the same as another pack I guess. We stuck together and had each other's back. We found a safe place to stay and took turns keeping the area safe. We'd hunt together and bring back what we could for those who couldn't hunt yet. The married vampires amongst the groups would reproduce which meant caring for the young and protecting them from hunters." He shrugged.

Dan looked over, "But you left?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, "Our base was attacked one day by hunters. We fought them off the best we could, but that wasn't enough for some of the pack. They were angry. After that, they became cold and ruthless, killing humans just because they could, destroying whole towns and killing or changing them just because it was fun. Even young children. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be a cold-blooded killer."

Dan watched him curiously but didn't respond. Instead, he only nodded and went to sniff curiously at a little stuffed animal sat on the table. Phil picked up the small stuffed lion when he saw Dan looking, "I snuck back home after I changed, and took it. My parents gave it to me when I was a child. Other than that photographs, it's all I have left of them." He said by way of explanation.

Dan was silent, nodding lightly in response. After a few quiet moments, Phil set the toy back down carefully, "What's a wolf pack like?" He asked, intrigued.

Dan perched on the corner of the sofa. "There's a main mated pair at the centre of the pack, for me that was my mum and dad. Me and my brother were the alpha's children. Then there were my parents' brothers and sisters and their children, and a few outsiders we picked up. It was fun when I was a pup." His tail began to wag softly at the memory. "Me and my brother used to play with the other children, and everyone would get annoyed that I could pin them." He giggled, "Especially my brother."

Phil smiled, "You were stronger than the others?" He watched Dan's tail swish back and forth.

Dan chuckled, "No I was faster, " He looked saddened for a moment, tail stilling. "My brother would still play with me even after we presented. I'd still beat him, and it was fun. Dad didn't like it though."

"Why not? Did something bad happen?" Phil looked confused, eyebrow raised. Dan shook his head, "No, I just- I wasn't supposed to win." He shrugged it off.

Phil sensed it was best not to question him further right now, changing the subject for a lighter one. "What is like being a wolf? I don't know much about your kind." Dan climbed properly back down onto the sofa, giving the vampire an amused look. "What specifically? Because there's a lot."

"How do you change? Can you control it? Does it hurt?" He asked curiously.

Dan shook his head with a small laugh, "I just do, I think about it and it happens. Sometimes if I feel threatened or angry it can happen by accident. Yes, I'm in control, it's just as much my body as this one. No, it doesn't hurt, never has." He listed off.

Phil listening intently, he was interested. "You said you were fast and you're obviously strong, is that only in your wolf form?"

Dan shook his head, "I'm still generally better at most things then a human would be like this, but it's much more magnified in my other form." Dan looked bored, picking at a stray thread on the couch.

Phil watched him, "That's pretty cool." Dan hummed, looking over, "Believe it or not, I'm not a very big wolf."

Phil scoffed, he strongly disagreed with that. "You looked big to me!"

Dan simply snorted, "Yes, but you never met my father or the alpha I was promised to." He laid across the sofa lazily stretching out. Phil raised his eyebrow at that, "Is that why you left? You didn't like the alpha?"

Dan turned to look at him, quiet for a moment. "Yes." He seemed done with that line of questioning, rolling to turn away.

Phil sensed the wolf was done taking, so he moved across the room and sat down on the chair.

After a while, Dan looked up at the vampire, running his eyes curiously over him. "Why are you so kind to me?"

Phil looked up, a little taken back by the question. "I don't like seeing creatures killed just because humans feel like it." He shrugged, "And because you seem alright. Honest and no bullshit, besides, you're the first creature I've come across for a while who hasn't instantly tried to kill me."  
Dan's stare was intense, "That's because you're threatening." Phil laughed a little at that, "If you say so." He didn't find himself particular threatening by any means.

Dan hummed, "I have no doubt you could kill me if you wanted to." Phil looked up then, "Probably. But like I said, I don't really want to kill just because I can."

Dan looked away, "So, what do you do for fun?"

Phil shrugged, "Read sometimes. Explore the area, hunt. There's sometimes TV. I keep myself amused I guess. What about you?"

Dan looked confused, "What's TV?"

Phil turned the old-fashioned, barely working TV on with an amused look, and watched Dan's face as it flickered to life, the volume down low as some random human show played out on the screen. Dan jumped and scrambled behind the sofa, growling aggressively low in his throat at the foreign object.

"It's just a human machine, it was here when I took over this old home." He shrugged, "The humans use it to entertain themselves."

Dan peaked over the sofa, watching the figures move on the screen. "How?"

Phil shrugged, "To tell stories, escape from their own realities. Like a moving book." He watched as Dan crawled back onto the sofa, still growling softly.

Phil turned the machine off and chuckled. "What do you do for fun?" Dan still watched it cautiously, as if the inanimate machine posed some type of threat, "I didn't have much time for fun."

"Have you been on your own long?" Phil asked curiously. Dan just shrugged, "Maybe three winters."

Phil hummed curiously. "Do you like it?"

Dan was quiet for a moment. "It's peaceful." Phil nodded in agreement. "It is."

The wolfs ear twitched and he tilted his head, "Do you like it?" He returned Phil's question curiously.

Phil had never really thought about it much before, he'd just become used to it. "Sometimes." He decided. "Sometimes it's safer and less risky. Sometimes is lonely." 

Dan stood up and wondered to look around again, "Yeah."

 

The sat in peaceful silence for a while, Phil lounging back on the chair he was in, and Dan suspiciously inspecting his surroundings. He looked back over, "So have you never been caught here?" His nose twitched as he asked the question, frowning softly.

"Nope, there's been a few times hunters have gotten close, but I've always managed to take them out so they couldn't return to get back up." He shrugged.

Dan sniffed the air curiously, walking forward with a frown he unceremoniously pressed his nose into Phil's neck then lent back. "It's not you..."

Phil looked at him with a confused expression. "What's not me?"

"I thought I smelled something." He shrugged, "It's probably the dead humans, where do you keep them anyway?"

Phil shrugged looked around, "I usually leave them out in the forest, other creatures or sometimes just hungry animals will come by and pick them off." Dan frowned, "Okay, well that's probably it." He sat back down and played with the new bandages Phil had applied to fit his smaller form, licking at the edges to clean them.

Phil sniffed the air curiously but could smell nothing. "It will disappear soon enough once something gets a hold of it," he shrugged.

Dan nodded, nipping at the fabric irritably. "This itches." He grumbled, tail flicking much like that of a pissed off cat.

Phil rolled his eyes and pulled at the edges of the fabric to fray them a little and make it less scratchy. "Quit complaining, these will stop any dirt getting into the wound until it crusts over."

Dan still looked displeased, opening his mouth to say something but his ears twitched and he straightened up. Phil watched him, "What it is?"

"Somethings moving, actually lots of things, all around the cabin," Dan said quickly, looking around and sitting back on his haunches defensively.

"What? There shouldn't be anything near here, this place has been secure for years." Phil scowled and before Dan could register, he had moved to the side of the room, slowly looking through a crack in the shutters.

Dan blinked and in that time Phil had moved to the shutters. The wolf stood up. "That smell s back, I think it's humans."

 

Phil cursed, "It is humans. A lot of them." Dan turned his head to the back, "I can smell them, they must have masked it. I should have smelt them a mile off." He growled lowly, "They're surrounding us."

"We can't fight that many, especially not with you injured." He looked over, there was no way Dan could fight with his injury in wolf form, it would be a major strain on his front leg. It was healing, the deepest parts of the injury mostly reformed, but the outer layer was still tender and raw. "We have to run."

Dan held his arm, looking conflicted. But Phil was right. The humans were probably armed, and they outnumbered them probably at least ten to one by what Dan could hear. "But- this is your home."

Phil looked around, sadness clear in his eyes. Almost 10 years he had been there safely, with little to no issues. "It won't be my home if I get killed tonight."

Dan looked guilty but nodded. "We're going to have to break their circle."

Phil grabbed a ragged old backpack and threw some supplies into it, stuff he would need. The last two things he packed where the framed photograph and his childhood stuffed toy. "Okay." Dan's eyes darted to the door, "Phil, they're getting faster."

"What do you suggest?" He let his fangs slide down over his gums defensively, hailing the bag onto his shoulder.

Dan looked around, "The back door leads deeper into the forest, I know it well I can find us a place to hide." Dan took a few steps towards the back door, shifting form and testing his leg on the ground cautiously.

Phil followed him, his back to Dan as he watched the front door so they weren't taken by surprise. "I'm right behind you. It's now or never."

Dan barked and pushed his way out the door, coming face to muzzle with a few of the gun-wielding humans. He swiped at them with a huge paw, sending them scattering back and yelling. Phil followed right behind him, hissing viciously at the humans, darting impossibly fast between them to make them scatter in their attempts to pin him.

The action gave Dan a small window to break free and lead the way into the tree line, winding his large body through the trunks as gunshots rang out behind them. Phil followed him, falling into step with the large animal, and darting from side to side to stop the humans catching a clean shot.

They were both far faster then the humans had any hope of being, fleeing into the forest and vanishing. However, Dan kept up the pace for quite a while, ensuring they got far, far away from the cabin, and further into the forest where he would usually roam.

Phil looked around the unfamiliar territory, he far from the comfort of the surroundings he had grown to know so well. "Where are we going?" He called to the large wolf, but Dan only yapped back at him, concentrating on keeping up his pace and ignoring the growing pain in his front leg. Okay, maybe it was a bit too soon to be putting this much pressure on it.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Seriously you can't be putting so much weight on your leg."

Dan finally plodded to a stop, whining softly as he slumped forward on it a little. The bandages had torn off thanks to his transformation, and blood was slowly leaking out of the reopened wounds.

Phil unceremoniously dumped his bag on the ground as they stumbled into the mouth of the open cave. "Damn it, change back, let me see." He demanded, dropped to his knees beside the large wolf.

Dan did as he was asked, wincing as the wound dripped onto the cave floor. "Ow."

Phil carefully pulled Dan's arm across his lap, using one hand to stem as much bleeding as he could, breathing heavily out of his mouth, pulling his backpack open with the other. "This is going to hurt." Dan grunted, "It already hurts." His tail flicked irritably, but he did his best to hold still.

Phil grabbed a swab and soaked in an alcohol solution and pressed it to the dirty wound, grabbing a needle from his bag. "I have to restitch this before you bleed out. There's not a lot of time I can withstand the blood," he growled, gripping the skin tight as he focused on stitching the now cleaned wound.

Dan gritted his teeth as it stung, "You literally ate the other day, jeez." He commented snarkily. Phil growled and bore his fangs in warning, though he wouldn't actually bite. "Shut up. It's not something I can control." He stitched the wound tight and tied it off.

Dan was surprised by the slightly aggressive response, but he got it, he knew how it felt to have no control over your body sometimes. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, I'm just you know- in a bit of pain right now so..." He rolled his eyes.

Phil was able to relax once the bleeding stopped, his fangs retracting into his gums. He grumbled an apology. "I'm doing the best I can, but you seem to be intent on aggravating the wound." He huffed, wrapped a fresh bandage around the stitches.

Dan scowled, "I hardly expected to be running on it again so soon." He brought his arm tentatively to his chest once Phil was done.

 

Phil rolled his eyes, pushing everything back into his bag and bringing it with him as he sat back against the wall opposite Dan. "It's safe here, we're too far away for them to ever track us. You should be able to keep it like that for a while."

Dan hummed, "Yes, that's why I brought you here." He leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes close for a moment as the pain slowly dulled. Phil nodded and pulled his knees up, leaning his arms forward on them as he looked look out into the forest.

Dan peaked an eye open and watched him. "What are you looking for?" Phil simply shrugged, "Nothing. I just have no idea where we are."

Dan smiled, "Of course you don't this is my territory." That made Phil chuckle somewhat, "Well, I'm glad you're back in your familiar territory."

He let his mind wander as he sat back, what was he supposed to do now? He guessed it was better that the wolf was back in his own territory, but he had no home now, nowhere to go. He'd find somewhere, but still. He didn't like the uncertainty.

Dan's head turned and he watched the vampire stare out at the stars. "I can smell your worrying from here." The vampire narrowed his eyes, "I'm not worrying. I'm thinking, it's different." Phil huffed, "And you cannot smell worry."

Dan sniffed the air, "I can. It smells bad." He wrinkled his nose, then stuck out his tongue. "You shouldn't worry."

Phil rolled his eyes softly, having no energy to be annoyed. "I have nowhere to go, no safe place to hide now. I have to find somewhere, but don't worry I'll set up outside your territory." He nodded.

Dan frowned, "I-" He hadn't really thought about the vampire having to leave. "I'm sorry you had to leave your home. You can stay here with me as long as you need, it's the least I can do." He found himself adding.

It was an odd thing for him to agree to, but perhaps having company again made him realize how truly lonely it had been for the past three years.

Phil looked over, surprised at the offer. "It's alright, at least we're still alive. Well, you are," He laughed a little. "You'd really let me stay a while?" Dan shrugged, smiling a little at the half attempt at a joke. "I suppose I could put you up."

Phil smiled gratefully, "Thanks." He lay his backpack down an put his head on it, looking up. "You know, you never did tell me your name."

Dan glanced over again, "Oh. Well, it's Dan, sorry about that." He seemed a little embarrassed. Phil looked over, "It's fine, Dan."

Dan leaned back against the wall, thinking. "Might need to go get some water tomorrow night." Phil nodded, "I'll help, I think if you stay in your human form and off that arm for a day or two, it will heal back up fast. It wasn't as deep this time."

Dan brought it up and inspected the bandages again. "Yeah, it should. The sun will be up soon." He commented. Phil yawned, seeming to agree."We should sleep."

The wolf looked over, "The sun comes in here pretty far, you should move to the back in case it burns you." He saw Phil smile at him then, and move back further into the cave. "You just missed your chance to get rid of me."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me." He curled up a little way from Phil, "Would have taken ages to get the scent of burnt flesh out of my cave."

Phil halfheartedly kicked Dan's foot as he yawned. "I'll be sure to make sure your cave smells nice and deathy before I leave." Dan hummed, grunting at him but not replying. He was tired, it wouldn't take long to sleep.

Phil took another look around as he fell asleep. It wasn't his safe little home, but it was safe.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan needs a few days to let his injury heal up again before they can travel any further, so he spends them getting to know more about the vampire he now considers his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore

Dan had been hoping to be on his paws again by the following day after their attack at Phil’s old hideout, but Phil had known just by looking at the wound that following morning that wasn’t happening, much to Dan’s annoyance.

The wolf had insisted he felt fine, but he had agreed to lay off for at least a few days because deep down he knew that while in his human form, the wound looked a lot healthier, as soon as his limbs expanded to accommodate his wolves legs, the pressure would reopen his stitches. Instead, Phil had brought water to him each evening, and checking the area around Dan’s cave each time the sun went down.

The two had fallen into an easy, and surprisingly comfortable pattern. In fact, the Phil would argue they were friends. They spent evenings getting to know a little more about the other’s species and chatting about life. It had become comfortable, having someone around to talk to.

Tonight was no different, Dan was sitting back against the wall, lifting his ears to listen carefully as Phil explored the cave. He was looking around curiously, exploring the little sections off to the side. “Is this the type of place you usually hideout?” He asked.

Dan nodded, “Yeah, it keeps the rain off you know?”

“What do you do when you get bored?” Phil asked, walking back and sitting back down across from him. Dan looked up and shrugged, “I don’t really know.”

Phil nodded. Dan looked to be doing okay, and his arm was healing well, which was a good sign. Across from him, Dan played with his fingers, “We could find something to do.”

“Sure, like what?” Phil looked at him, tilting his head softly to the side. Dan shrugged, “I Uh- don’t know?”

Phil chuckled and shook his head, “Let’s get to know each other a bit more, I have more questions,” he said playfully.

Dan tilted his head but laughed anyway, “Okay, you start?” he stuck out his tongue at his new, albeit unexpected friend.

“Okay,” Phil thought for a moment. “Have you only ever been with one pack?” Dan rolled his eyes, that was a boring one, “Yes, since I was a pup. My go. Have you ever had a mate?”

Phil looked sheepish, taken aback by the bluntness of the wolfs question. “No, I’ve had... uh, encounters. But never a long-term partner. Have you?”

Dan tilted his head, “Encounters? I’ve been promised to an alpha, but he was an asshole and as you know I left, so nope, I’ve never had a mate.” The wolf seemed more curious about Phil’s answer than bothered with his own vague one.

“Yeah, I’ve had sex, slept with a few people. But none of them were ever serious enough to really count as a mate.” Phil explained, then stopped, and tilted his head, “Wait, he? Your promise alpha was a male?”

Dan sat up, looking confused at Phil’s question, “Yeah? Why?”

Phil leaned up on his elbow and looked over, “I thought alphas were women? You said that at the centre of a pack was a mated pair and the alpha’s children, I thought you were talking about your mother?” His answer was more of a half question than an explanation.

Dan frowned, “My mother was an omega, my father was the pack’s main alpha and they made up the main mating pair.” Dan explain patiently. Phil suddenly looked sheepish, oh. “I guess I just thought because you mentioned children, that the alpha was a woman, to carry the children.” 

Dan rolled his eyes a little, “Why would being a man or woman matter? Omegas carry children, alphas give them the children. I suppose betas can too, it’s just more unusual in the pack dynamic. They mostly stick to themselves.”

Phil looked at him for a minute as the penny finally dropped. “So if you were promised to a male alpha, does that mean you are a male omega?” he seemed more intrigued than anything else.

Dan gave him a look that very much said ‘no shit’. “Of course I am, why do you think my form is so small and I had to run away from my pack to turn down a mate? If I was an alpha I could have chosen them myself.”

Phil raised his eyebrow, “In my defense, you’re the first werewolf I’ve met, and to me, you’re pretty big!” He chuckled, “That makes more sense though. Couldn’t your father pick you a new alpha? Or you could just refuse?”

Dan shook his head, “No, that would have caused problems with the alphas pack. That and dad thought he was a good match for me and I was just being stubborn. As if I’d want to give that asshole pups anyway, he doesn’t deserve an omega for the disdain he shows us.”

Phil nodded, “I guess that makes sense. If that’s the case, it’s pretty damn brave what you did.” He gave Dan a smile, “And doesn’t that mean this way if you ever wanted to, you can pick your own alpha?” 

Dan nodded, “If I ever find one I like, then yes I guess so.”

Phil suddenly squealed as he realised something, “You can have kids!” He announced as if it was the world’s next big discovery.

Dan jumped at the loud squeak, furr on his tail raising. “Jeez calm down, of course, I can have children, I literally just told you I’m an omega.” He sounded irritated to have to repeat himself as if this was an obvious thing Phil should have accepted.

“But-but you’re a guy, you have a penis.” He gestured and Dan looked into his lap. “Oh, so I do, thank you for pointing that out,” Dan replied deadpan. 

Phil flushed beet red, “Right, yeah, shut up, I know.” He stumbled over his words, “You know what I meant, I just- that’s pretty cool. I’ve never met a guy who can get pregnant is all.”

Dan frowned, “Is that not a thing among humans or vampires?” Phil shook his head, “No, for us only females of the species can have children, and only males can give them children.”

Dan sat back, “Huh, well you learn new things every day.” 

Phil nodded, “That’s a big part of why I’ve never had a mate, most always wanted a chance to have kids so they went off with a female even if it was me they wanted,” he shrugged, looking at his lap. “Have you never met other werewolves that you’ve liked after you left?”

Dan shook his head, “I avoided over wolves. Omega wolves aren’t meant to be alone.” He shuffled, “They say it’s bad for you or whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

“It looks like you’ve done okay on your own to me, don’t let them make you feel cornered because of you’re biology,” Phil shrugged. This was one of the things Dan had decided he liked about his new friend, the vampire didn’t care one bit about his biology. He just saw him as Dan.

Dan nodded, “That’s what I thought.” He relaxed a little. “So… you had multiple partners but never bonded?”

Phil nodded, “Uh- I think so. What’s bonded?”

Dan supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by Phil’s lack of knowledge in this anymore, it seemed humans, vampires and werewolves were more different then he predicted. “You know when you become someone's mating partner for life.” He tapped his scent glands as if that were supposed to mean something to the vampire.

Phil looked at him blankly, he had nothing. “Nope, I don’t have one of those.”

“Huh, well in my pack it was like promising you’d never be with anyone else, and once you were bonded you would become a mating pair, have pups and stuff.” Dan shrugged. Phil thought about it for a moment, “I like that, actually. Like a promise to love the other for the rest of your life? It’s kind of romantic.”

Dan rolled his eyes, a very slight fondness for the vampire’s amusement in his look, “Anyway, enough about my kind. Tell me more about what it’s like being a vampire?”

Phil crossed his legs and sat back, “It’s not bad really. I don’t feel any temperature in my body which helps during the winter because I don’t feel cold, well you know, any colder than I naturally am. It’s tricky in summer because it’s always really bright out, and the days are longer so hunting for food is really quite hard,” he smiled, “I can run fast and far without getting winded, and my strength is increased. Oh, and I can turn people if I inject them with my venom.”

Dan nodded, looking excited at the simple notion that the vampire had no sense of temperature, “Can I?” He shuffled over when Phil nodded, and touched the skin of his arm, “Yep, you’re so cold...” he gasped.

Phil nodded feeling the pressure of Dan’s touch, but no actual warmth on his apparently cold skin. “Want feel something really weird?” He took Dan’s hand and put it on his chest, where normally you’d feel a beating heart, whereas, on Phil it was completely still.

Dan’s ears flipped up in surprise, “Oh! But where’s your..” He abruptly opened Phil’s shirt and pressed his hand to his skin. Phil watched him, amused as the wolf pressed his hand to the bare skin, but there was still no heartbeat to be felt.

Dan looked up, meeting his sky blue gaze, “So you really are dead? How do you-“ he blushed, “I mean you uh, have no blood flow.” His fluffy tail wrapped around his waist, flicking in embarrassed curiosity.

Phil tilted his head for a moment, he’d never really thought about it, and now his own curiosity was peaked. “I’m actually not really sure about that, I’ve never thought about it that’s way.” Phil met the chocolate brown gaze, “It’s just always kinda worked. My guess would be the adrenaline, maybe.”

Dan held his gaze for a moment, then pulled away, flushing a little. Phil smiled softly, head tilted. “I like your tail,” he commented.

Dan flicked it at him playfully, it was much smaller and softer than his wolf tail. “A side effect if I want to keep the ears.” He twitched them, rather cutely, as he spoke.

Phil watched them twitching, and lifted his finger. “Can I just...” He gently touched Dan’s soft ears, running his fingertip along the soft fur. Dan jumped at the contact, letting out a soft noise and fully tilting his head into Phil’s hand.

Phil softly pet Dan’s ears, feeling them between his fingers. They were soft, yet still a little firm and pointed at the tips. He stroked them gently, “Those are so nice.” Dan’s jaw went a little slack, he hadn’t had his ears pet since he left his pack, he had forgotten how good it felt.

Phil watched him with a little smile, he seemed to be enjoying the touch, so he continued petting them, rubbing and caressing the soft folds of cartilage with his fingers. He pet lightly from the base of his ears where they disappeared into his hair in this human-like form, and up the pointed tips.

Dan was letting out a low, content grumbling noise, tilting his head into the touch, so Phil let him lean in, perfectly content with sitting, quietly petting the wolf’s ears, it was relaxing.

After a long while, Dan met his eyes then blushed dark red, pulling away a little. “Sorry.” He wiggled softly, dropping his tail over his lap. Phil met his eyes and simply shook his head, “Don’t apologise.” He smiled warmly, “I liked it.”

Dan flushed, “Uh, so yeah, soft right?” He gave an awkward little laugh, ears flattening in nerves. “Yeah, soft! And fluffy too.” Phil smiled, watching them flatten against his head. “Is your tail the same? It looks like you can control it,” he asked curiously.

Dan flicked it, “Sort of, mild actions and stuff.” He played with the fur, “You can... touch if you want.” Phil nodded, and reached out, gently feeling Dan’s tail between his fingers.

His tail flicked into the touch and Dan shuddered softly. “So uh, what’s it like? Having encounters?”

Phil gently stroked his tail, moving his fingers over it curiously. It felt thicker, and sturdier than Dan’s ears, with a soft bushy fluff of fur at the end.

“It’s good, it feels kinda intimate I guess, having that experience with someone. It’s a nice release too, from stressing about whatever you might be bothered about.” He shrugged, gently playing with the puff of fur, it was so soft. “When it’s someone you really like or someone who likes you, I can imagine it’s different too I guess, it’s probably more special and meaningful.” He nodded.

“You’ve never been with someone who you liked?” Dan looked curious, head tilted, letting his tail rest in Phil’s lap.

“I liked them, they were nice. But I’ve never been with someone who I was like “Oh my god, this is it”, you know? I always kinda knew it wasn’t going to be something that lasted, just got this feeling,” He shrugged, gently wrapping his fingers in the soft fur.

Dan nodded, “Do you think it would different? Mating when you’re a werewolf?”

He was genuinely curious, he’d never had the experience, but the thought had worked itself into his mind over the last year he’d been alone, making him almost ache with loneliness.

Phil frowned softly, “Have you never- I just assumed that because your...you know young and pretty you’d have already…” Dan shook his head, “No allowed, you can only have sex with your mate, so until your bonded it’s forbidden. And I’ve never been bonded.” Dan shrugged.

Phil was surprised momentarily, then thought about Dan’s question. “Not much different. I mean I think the overall feel would be the same, the intimacy and the pleasure and stuff,” he nodded, “I think the only thing that would be different is the biology, but that probably would only matter if you were trying to have pups, you know? Otherwise, it would be much the same I think,” he nodded trying to sound as if he had any idea what he was talking about.

Dan listened, it felt good talking to Phil about this stuff. He felt like he could trust Phil to be honest, and not to get annoyed with his questions, “So it feels good? I thought it hurt.” He sat back a little but looked up with innocent curiosity.

“Really, really good, yeah.” Phil smiled honestly, “It hurts a little bit the first time, but if you’re slow and careful, it fades away. After the first time, it’s not as sore.” 

Dan chewed his lip with his sharp teeth, “Oh, okay.” He shuffled back a little bit to lean against the opposite wall once more, thinking. He spoke up after a minute, “Do you know what heats are?” When Phil shook his head, Dan continued,“It’s an omega thing for a few days every few months, we into heat, so we can have pups,” he explained.

“Oh!” Phil nodded, his cheeks would be pink if he was still capable of that. Dan smiled a little, “So I’m guessing you don’t rut since you’re not a wolf? It’s the same as a heat, only the alpha is much more fertile.”

Phil shook his head, “Nope. I uh- I don’t get that.” Dan wandered over to glance out of the cave, smiling a little. “Okay, that’s uh- probably a good thing then.”

Phil watched him, leaning back to rest on the wall. “Why?”

Dan looked back and nodded, smiling. “If we’re gonna stick together from now on, then soon I’m gonna- you know, and it’s better that you can’t rut because that might not end well.” He blushed, shifting his knees up to his chest.

He hoped his comment about his sexual biology would save some of the initial shyness he felt with his comment about them staying together from now on. They had never mentioned it, but he had come to realise he liked having the vampire around, they were friends now.

“Oh,” Phil blushed, even though it didn’t show on his skin. It fast was becoming a trait he was grateful for. “Yeah you’re right, that will be better,” he commented, it was his way of acknowledging that he too would like them to stay together.

Dan nodded, giving him a small smile, hugged his tail to himself. “Can we try for river now? It’s been three days, I think I’ll be okay now, as long as I’m careful.”

Phil stood and crossed to the opening of the cave where Dan was watching the sky. He checked the wound on Dan’s arm, considering it. Phil nodded, “On the condition that you let me carry you down, and back up. You can change form when we get there. It will minimise the time you’re on your feet straining your side wound.”

Dan considered the offer and nodded, “Yeah, okay, deal.”

He found he didn’t mind as much this time when Phil scooped him up as if he weighed nothing. Phil set off into the forest once more, following the same path that Dan had directed him on the first day he had gone to the river for water. It was a beautiful place, Dan had been here many times before.

Once there Phil put him down, and Dan shifted into his full form to drink, dipping his muzzle into the cool water and lapping it up, glad to be outside again for the first time in days. Of course, he understood he had to look after his wounds, but it felt so good to have the grass beneath his paws once again.

Phil perched himself on a rock and watched curiously. Dan had talked about how small he was in his wolf form but watching the huge, strong looking wolf lapping at the water, Phil couldn’t understand how Dan thought he was small. He could easily destroy the vampire in one snap of his large jaws.

Dan looked up at his gaze once he was finished drinking, yellow eyes meeting blue. He shook the excess water softly from his face, padding over to the vampire and cautiously rubbing his head into his friend’s hand in a grateful, trusting gesture.

Phil looked at him in surprise as he felt the wolf’s large head nuzzling into the palm of his hand. He cautiously pressed his palm softly into Dan’s fur and stroked the top of his head. If he had a heartbeat it would currently be doubling in speed.

Dan let his tongue loll out, tilting his head into the touch and whining softly, so Phil brought his other hand up to join the first, palms and fingers carting through the soft fur and petting Dan’s head and ears, watching closely.

Dan licked softly on his hand, causing Phil to smile warmly as Dan’s large tongue licked his palm. He chuckled softly and pet him again, softly scratching behind his ears and under his chin as he watched the now huge, but soft yellow eyes. It was exactly like petting a dog, which happened to be Phil’s favorite human activity. Unfortunately, they tended to run away from him nowadays. Dan let out a soft whine when he did, pressing his head into the touch, and panting happily.

Phil smiled brightly and pet Dan contently, moving between his ears and over his head where he could reach. In this form Dan was huge compared to him, so the vampire found his whole arms stretching outwards so he could get down to where Dan’s head met his neck, and back up over the crown of his head.

Dan sneaked forward and licked Phil’s face playfully before leaping back from him, tail wagging wildly, and gave a loud yap.

Phil gave a surprised yelp, followed by a genuine laugh. It was a sound that surprised even himself, he hadn’t laughed properly in years. He wiped his face with the back of his arm, “Hey! No fair!” He laughed.

Dan yapped again, ducking his front half down and wagging his tail excitedly. “Oh, you want to play?” Phil chuckled and hopped down from the rock, standing across from him.

Dan wiggled on the spot then leaped forward, knocking the vampire to the forest floor with a playful bark.

Phil landed with a heavy thud on his back, laughing loudly. “Fuck!” He chuckled and sat up. There was no way he was stronger than the wolf, but he was faster, and he had the advantage of being smaller, and lighter on his feet. “Come on then and catch me then!” He grinned and sprang back to his feet, darting around the wolf into the clearing.

Dan span around, tail whipping around and trying his best to catch the speedy vampire. Phil simply grinned and darted out his way again as the wolf leapt forward. “Nope, over here!” He grinned from his side.

Dan spun, yapping loudly, he hadn’t got to play like this for so long! He was a little sluggish due to his injury, but he had almost got him that time! Phil leapt out of the way again happily and towards his original spot, “Almost got me.”

Dan spun and jumped, surprising Phil by changing back and landing on him, giggling as he slowly regressed back to his human-like form. Phil laughed loudly as Dan caught him, knocking him over onto his back heavily on the forest floor, giggling uncontrollably.

Dan was grinning toothily, sitting up in his lap, the slight flush of exertion over his skin. “Got you.” He stuck out his tongue. “You definitely got me.” Phil chuckled, leaning up on his palms. “That was so much fun!”

Dan giggled, “I used to play with my brother and other pack mates like that, thank you.” He wagged his tail happily. He was smiling, and it was the first time in the week they had been together that Phil had seen him smile like this, genuine and carefree.

“Well I’m your pack now, so you’re welcome!” Phil chuckled and sat up properly. Dan flushed at the honesty in Phil’s statement, “You are?” He watched him, face surprised.

“Yeah! If we’re gonna stick together, and have each other’s back, that’s what we are, isn’t it?” he looked up, meeting Dan’s eyes as they faded back to brown from the golden shade they took on in his wolf form. Dan smiled again, letting his eyes meet Phil’s, “We’re an unusual pack,” he giggled, “but we are a pack.”

Phil chuckled, nodding, “Yes we are.” Dan chuckled with him for a moment, then with slight hesitation head leaned in close to Phil’s face, eyes fluttering shut.

Phil watched him closely and leaned in hesitantly, assuming in the moment that Dan was leaning in to kiss him, and let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Dan pulled away sharply, bringing his hand to his lips in surprise. “What are you doing?”

Phil pulled back quickly and panicked a little, “I thought... oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought, you uh- you were going in for a kiss.” He rubbed his neck in embarrassment and looked down, thanking god he wasn’t able to blush properly, because his face would be scarlet and his skin would be burning to the touch.

Dan tilted his head innocently, “What’s that?” He asked curiously, “I was greeting you, like this.” He lowered again and nuzzled into his nose softly before pulling back. “It’s only for pack members.”

Phil felt so stupid in that moment, rubbing his neck again. “It’s hard to explain, it’s what you do when you like someone or someone likes you, I guess that’s how to describe it. It’s usually special, I thought in the moment that’s what you were going for. I’m really sorry.” He looked up in surprise, “Oh, I didn’t know that. Like this?” He leaned in and copied what Dan did to him, nuzzling his nose.

Dan listened with confusion, allowing him in for the nuzzle. “So it’s like a mate greeting?”

“Yeah, kinda like that. I uh- I don’t really know why I did it.” He looked at his lap, “I’m literally so glad that I can’t show any colour right now.” He chuckled awkwardly, trying to break the tension a little with a bad joke.

“Why did you greet me like that?” Dan’s confusion was so innocent it was adorable.

Phil shrugged his shoulders softly, finding Dan’s innocent confusion incredibly endearing. “I’ve not been around other creatures in a really long time. I just really appreciate your company, and we just had a lot of fun there for a while. It was nice to laugh and play again,” he nodded.

Dan flushed pink, “Okay.” He accepted the answer and wagged his tail happily. “I’m glad you’re my pack, Phil!” He hopped up, helping Phil to his feet.

Phil smiled warmly, “I’m glad you’re my pack too! Let’s get back, the sun will be rising soon.” Dan nodded in agreement, “Not long till dawn, then we should travel further tomorrow evening?” He suggested.

“Yeah, I agree. I think you should be okay to travel for a while.” Phil nodded and picked Dan up, before taking off into the trees again, remembering his way from before. Dan leaned into Phil’s neck, breathing in his scent softly. The longer he spent with the vampire the more he adapted to his odd scent, and the more complex (and comforting) it seemed.

Phil arrived back at the dark cave within a matter of minutes, letting Dan breathe into his neck softly. Once he got back he carefully sat him back down on the ground.

Dan sat down, smiling up at him, tail flipping from side to side happily as Phil looked out from the opening of the cave, before moving further back into the darkness as a precaution for when the sun rose, laying down on the ground near the back of the cave.

Dan watched him settle, then hopped to his feet. He changed back into his wolf form again and lay down in front of the vampire, using his bigger form to block out any light that might enter the cave and harm his friend, wagging his tail contently.

Phil smiled up at him softly, his eyes warm and grateful. “Thanks,” he smiled and moved closer, reaching a hand out to scratch Dan’s side comfortably.

Dan yapped softly, laying his head down on his paws beside Phil’s head so they two could rest, they would need to be well rested so that could travel the following evening.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys spend a few weeks travelling to find a new territory for their pack to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested gore (It's not really described)

Dan sat back on his hunches, watching whilst Phil climbed a tree to get a better view of the surrounding area. Yesterday, Dan had caught the scent of human on the wind from the cave and they'd both decided it would probably be safer to keep moving on. Dan's leg was pretty much fully healed by now, for which he was glad, but they'd come across the problem of Phil's aversion to sunlight as they looked for somewhere with viable cover. They would be okay either way, Dan could shield him as long as they found a big tree or an overhanging rock so he wasn't particularly worried.

He watched Phil climb back down, trotting over and nudging his hair out of place in question. He'd grown rather fond of the vampire quite quickly, probably because he'd been alone for so long now. It felt nice to have someone to play with again.

Phil chuckled as his quiffed hair flopped down over his face, and he pressed his fingers through it, smoothing it back. "There's a camp set up down the river, I can see them from the trees. Thankfully they're at least 4 miles downstream." Dan grumbled that was too close for his liking, he switched back a moment, standing up. "We'll travel a bit longer, did you see anywhere we can get shelter?"

Phil nodded in response, "Temporarily, yeah. There's a deep set cave about 3 miles east," he gestured through the trees. For now, it would do.

Dan yawned, "We can make it there by dawn, lead the way."

He slipped back into his larger form, nudging Phil's hair out of place again with his nose and barking in soft amusement at the vampires irritation. "Cut it out!" Phil muttered and fixed his hair again, before taking off into the trees. Dan simply barked a laugh and followed him, he was feeling much more playful again these days.

Phil darted through the trees, weaving in and out of them comfortably as they headed deeper into the forest. Dan was able to keep up with him for the most part, though he stayed a few bounds behind, letting him lead the way.

Phil pointed up into the hills, "Up there."

Dan gave a gruff noise of acknowledgement and they climbed the hills, coming to a halt in front of the small cave entrance. Phil wasted no time, moving into the cave and looking around to check it was safe. It was, not as cosy as his little cabin had been, but it would do.

It was a tighter squeeze than the previous cave, so Dan had no choice but change back into his human form as he stepped in after Phil, "It's not as dank as I expected."

"No but it's much smaller," Phil noted, sitting down on the cold ground. "Shame, I was getting quite used to having a furry blanket."

Dan shrugged, "I mean I can't be a fur blanket but, I can still lay on you if you want." He then proceeded to snort at his own suggestion.

Phil laughed, kicking Dan's foot. "Wow, such a flirt." He joked, but Dan just raised an eyebrow, "What's a flirt?" He flicked his tail under Phil's nose, which caused Phil to wriggle it, then sneeze loudly, laughing as he caught Dan's tail softly in his fingertips. "Someone who is like, playful and jokey because they like you," he explained, having gotten used to Dan's questions. "It was a joke."

Dan grinned and wrapped his tail back around himself once the wriggled it out of Phil's fingers, "But I do like you, you're my pack." He leaned back on his arms, dropping his tail across his lap again. "Can you scratch my ears?"

Phil smiled, "I like you too." He stood and moved over, sitting beside Dan. "Yeah, course." He put his hand out and scratched Dan's ears softly.

Dan hummed happily at the action and leaned his head into the touch. It was something he'd asked Phil to do very nervously the first couple times but seemed happy to outright ask now whenever he wanted. It just felt so relaxing and nice. He curled into Phil's side, letting his eyes close.

Phil relaxed back against the wall, and scratched behind Dan's ears, moving his fingers over them softly. It was quite relaxing, and Dan seemed to be enjoying it, given that he looked like he could fall into a deep sleep any minute.

The wolf let a soft rumbling noise come from his chest, feeling sleepy as he pressed into Phil's side. Luckily, the cave was deep enough they didn't need to worry about sunlight, so Phil let him relax, petting them comfortably. "You can sleep if you want."

Dan nodded slowly, "Good morning." It was a somewhat snarky statement he'd come to adopt for when he fell asleep.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Good morning."

Dan slipped easily to sleep under the gentle caress of his ears, breaths evening out. Phil watched him, petting his ears as he slept. Phil had come to really enjoy Dan's company, not just as part of the little pack they had formed, but as a friend. They become more accustomed to each other, and Dan has even been happy to leave his territory for them to find a safe place for both of them, far from the hunters. He was lucky to have Dan as a friend. He was sassy and funny but also fiercely protective of this little pack, if sweetly naive. He carefully laid back against the wall so he wouldn't wake him, hand resting on Dan's ears as he fell asleep.

\----

After only a few hours of travelling again the next night, Dan stopped suddenly, ears twitching as he looked into the forest. A familiar scent permeated his nostrils and left his stomach grumbling as he began to trace the path of the rabbit that was about to become his next meal.

Phil stopped and watched him as he stalked through the trees, the wolf must be hungry. Dan looked at him, stomach grumbling by way of explanation.

The vampire seemingly understood as Dan felt cold fingers gently scratched his ears, and watched as Phil and moved quietly through the trees, towards the rabbit hole. As usual, he would startle the animals around him so that Dan could pounce when they ran free.

Dan crouched and waited, leaping as the rabbit ran and successfully catching its neck in his jaw. He looked up and yapped thankfully at Phil, who smiled at him. The vampire watched, seemingly realising how was hungry himself. He should really try and find something himself. He hadn't had a human in a while, but he would be able to get by on animals for a few days if he had to. But finding time to hunt, or even any animals in this area had proven difficult, he was less adept at such things than Dan.

Dan looked up as Phil looked away, picking up the rabbit and dropping it at Phil's feet, his eyes saying ‘you first'. Phil cocked his head and brushed his fingers and gratefully under the wolf's chin, before kneeling down and drinking from the animal. Dan snapped it up happily once Phil was done, finishing it quickly and licking his lips.

Phil chuckled and wiped his mouth, "Shall we get on?" He smiled, picking the remains off the animal up and tossing them into the bushes. Dan nodded with a yap and led the way into the woods, moving smoothly through the trees.

Phil followed him for a while, before playfully hopping up and sitting on Dan's back. He did this sometimes to annoy him. "Carry me, I'm tired!" He joked playfully. Dan grumbled irritatedly, shaking his back in an attempt to dislodge his annoying friend.

Phil held onto his fur tightly enough to stay on by not so tightly he was hurting him, "Loser. I'm stronger." He taunted playfully. Dan grumbled again, deciding to leave him where he was, though he did deliberately make an effort to run under low hanging branches

The vampire dodged the first few easily but came flying off of the large wolf with a heavy oomph, as one of the branches caught him off guard and smacked him squarely in the chest, sending him a few feet back into the air, then subsequently onto his back.

Dan snorted, yapping in what was his best interpretation of a laugh as the vampire pulled himself to his feet with an indignant grunt. "You're such an ass!" he huffed and brushed the leaves from his body. He was trying to suppress his laughter as he set off in front of the wolf quickly, darting around the trees. He would get him back.

Dan followed, still laughing to himself as he made his way through the trees. Suddenly, Phil veered off to the right out of Dan's line of sight and gave his best convincing snarl then a cry as he 'fell' to the ground with another heavy thud.

Dan's eyes darted to the side and he gave a confused whimper as he peeked through the trees, seeing Phil on the ground, a bubble of anxiety rising in his gut. Phil continued to lay completely still, with his eyes closed.

Dan approached, nudging his nose into Phil's side. Had the idiot fallen over and hurt himself? He gave a concerned yap, as Phil's body moved gently with his nudge, but other than that, stayed still. The vampire's breathing remained shallow, barely there even as Dan narrowed his eyes, and nipping lightly at his arm with his teeth.

Phil waited until that moment to let his arm fall dramatically limp to the side, his eyes rolling back, and holding his breath so that his chest would fall completely still.

Dan took a few steps back, changing form as he knelt down, "Phil?" His voice was heavy with concern now. Phil was still silent, his chest still and eyes still shut.

Dan prodded him with his toe, voice a little more desperate sounding now, "Phil?"

Phil pounced to his feet in front of Dan, crying out to startle him. The wolf yelped, falling back on his bum then scowling up at him. Phil just stuck his tongue out childishly and laughed, "Now we're even."

Dan pouted at him, whipping at his face with his tail, "No fair."

Phil chuckled and helped him up, "You tried to throw me off, I was just showing you what might happen if you did!" Dan rolled his eyes then, "You didn't die though." He swatted at his hair with his hand, trying to knock it into his face.

"Can't kill what's already dead!" Phil grinned smugly, flashing his fangs as he dodged Dan's attempts. Dan scoffed, shaking his head, "Whatever, come on idiot we need to keep moving."

Phil pouted, rolling his eyes. "It was just a little bit of fun!" Nevertheless, he moved back onto their path and took off again. Dan changed and followed after him, nipping at his ankles as he ran, earning a squeak from the vampire. "Hey, cut it out! You're annoying," Phil laughed and swatted at him.

Dan overtook him, whacking him with his tail as he did. The playful action made Phil stumble, but he picked himself up and followed behind him, darting under the large wolf and tripping him playfully. Dan yelped, struggling for a moment to regain his footing before grumbling irritably at Phil and following after him.

\----

It didn't take long before they came across a clearing and Phil perched on top of another tall tree, looking for somewhere to safe to hide out. Dan watched him from the bottom, tail swishing lazily from side to side

Phil hopped back down a few moments later, landing at the base of the tree. "There's a spot down by the river we can take, there's a hidden cave and it's near the water. No hunters as far as I can see," he nodded.

Dan yawned and grumbled, allowing Phil to lead the way down by the water and to the dark cave, slipping inside. Dan could just about fit inside as he was, but he chose to return to his human form for comfort sake. He yawned again as he slumped down against the wall, all the travelling was getting to him.

"Tired?" Phil looked up, sitting down across from him., and Dan nodded, rubbing his eyes. "A little." He wrapped his tail around himself sleepily.

Phil nodded, "Try and get some sleep." Dan shrugged, "In a bit." He slumped against the wall, "Don't want your furry blanket today?"

Phil leaned back, feeling small pains run up his stomach and into his abdomen. They'd been coming and going for an hour or so, but he chose to ignore them. He smoothed his hand over his torso. He may have lied just a little when he told Dan a few hours ago he wasn't hungry. He hadn't drunk from a human in days and his hunger was starting to hurt. But all the nearby towns and villages were miles away at best and heavily populated. It was too risky. "Not today, it's too risky right now."

Dan peaked an eye open and tilted his head. "What?"

Phil laid down on the ground and looked up, the edges of his blue eyes reddening. He could control it, he just had to let it pass. "I haven't eaten properly in days. I'm starving."

Dan frowned, "You ate earlier, drained the thing nearly dry?"

"It was a rabbit Dan, I have to feed on human blood once a week at the very least. It's the only thing that satiates the hunger properly. It's how I can get by with animals, by feeding properly when I can." He held his sides tightly, closing his eyes. His tone was slightly sharper than normal, but he knew that Dan would know he wasn't meaning to be rude.

Dan looked a little surprised by Phil's tone, though it passed quickly, he supposed the vampire was hangry. "I don't think the villages can be reached before dawn." He commented unhelpfully, "And the hunters will be expecting that."

"I know, they're far too populated anyway. If they didn't find me in the village, they'd find me out here, there's too many of them to risk it." Phil winced, and lay his arm across his chest. "I'll find some larger animals tomorrow. And try and fill up."

Dan was quiet for a moment, "But will that help?"

"It might be enough to tide me over until I can find a human. If I have to I'll go off on my own until I find one," He said, though his voice was pained. Dan whined softly at the pain in Phil's voice, moving in to hold him.

Phil let himself rest back in Dan's arms, his eyes closed and breathing deeply through his mouth. Dan chewed his lip, thinking. "So is it human or humanoid blood which can make you feel better?"

"Humanoid I guess, as long as it had some kind of human-like properties." He shrugged.

Dan went quiet for another long moment, seemingly thinking. "So...would mine maybe work? To make it better I mean?"

"In theory, I guess it would, yeah." Phil hissed a sharp pain shot up his chest, whimpering. It had never been this bad before, he had always kept on top of his meals. Dan stroked his arm lightly, then swallowed, voice shaking a little. "Then what if you had some of mine?"

Phil was surprised by the offer, opening his now scarily bloodshot eyes and looking up him. "I- Dan I can't drink from you. You're my friend."

Dan chewed his lip, meeting his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly why you can, I trust you, and I don't like that you're hurting." He brought his wrist up to his own mouth and bit down, wincing a little as he drew blood.

Phil opened his mouth to speak, but his nostrils flared as the scent of blood became pungent in the air. "And you sure?" Dan nodded, "Yeah just don't take too much." He lowered his wrist, offering it for Phil to take.

Phil nodded, and took Dan's wrist in his fingers, bringing it to his lips and drinking slowly.

Dan took a sharp breath as Phil pressed his lips to the wound and he felt the odd sensation of Phil suckling on it. He peeked one eye open, curious to watch.

Phil was careful, suckling lightly as he drank so he was taking only small amounts at a time. Gradually his eyes changed back from their bloodshot red to the pale blue they usually were, and the pains in his chest subsided, if not going completely. He released Dan's wrist and gently swiped his tongue over the wound.

Dan released a long breath as Phil let go, bringing his wrist back to his chest. "Feel better?" He began to rummage through Phil's bag and wrapped a bandage around his wrist "So much better. Dan I-" he didn't know what to say. "Thank you, really."

Dan smiled, tying up the bandage. "It's okay."

"No really, I've never really like getting that bad. I don't know what would have happened." He squeezed his friend's arm gratefully.

Dan hummed, moving to cuddle into his chest, just feeling the need to right then. "Well, now we know you won't hurt me." Phil moved his arms around the wolf's body, holding him. "I won't hurt you, you're my pack."

Dan nuzzled into him, "I know."

"Good." Phil smiled, leaning his head on top of Dan's.

Dan hummed, leaning up against Phil's chest and placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before settling back in his lap, tail flopping side to side contently. Phil looked down at him in shock, touching his fingers to his lips. "Dan, uh, why did you kiss me?" He said quietly.

Dan yawned sleepily, tail still flopping in happy laziness. "Because you're my pack and you said it's for if you like someone."

Phil smiled at him affectionately, he didn't have the heart to tell Dan that he meant it for you liked someone romantically. "I like that you remembered that," he said instead, letting Dan lay comfortably against him.

Dan smiled brightly, then yawned wide. The slight blood loss made him woozy. "I'm gonna sleep now."

Phil nodded, "Of course, thank you, again." He said softly, watching the tired wolf as he laid down to sleep. His brain was going in circles.

Dan let his head rest in Phil's lap, an oddly dog-like thing he'd gained a habit of doing, tail finally falling still as it curled around him.

Phil sat thinking for a long moment, contemplating the light feeling in his stomach before the penny dropped. He may be starting to fall for the wolf. He frowned, but Dan saw him as nothing more than a friend, a member of his pack. And he so desperately didn't ant want to be alone again, after remember how it felt to have someone to spend time with. He was at a loss for what to do.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds a safe place to claim as their territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut

It had been another week before the pair had stumbled across a suitable place to claim as territory for their own. It was nice, a little cottage hidden away in the woods, far enough from town that they had plenty of space to be safe. Lights from between the branches lit the space, making the dust which seemed to hang to every inch visible, it was in surprisingly good shape given that had clearly been abandoned long ago. 

Phil took it upon himself to check the perimeter, and once he knew that was safe, the inside. It was empty, only old furniture and dust occupied the space. As he did so, Dan waited nearby in the trees, seemingly in a world of his own. The wolf had been doing that a lot over the last couple days, sometimes his gaze would follow Phil in silent thought. In others, he’d stare into the middle distance and fail to react when Phil spoke to him. Once Phil was satisfied it was safe for them, he went outside and whistled lowly, signaling to his friend that the space was safe.

Dan didn't even hear Phil's signal, too deep in thought as he leaned against the old rusty fence, gazing distractedly into the trees. There was something niggling at him which he'd noticed over the last week. Phil was acting… oddly. Dan didn't want to presume too much since he didn't really understand the vampires ways, but he was very familiar with being courted, and that's certainly what this was beginning to feel like.

When he'd come of age back in his pack, he'd been courted by multiple alphas, all of which he'd turned down until his father forced one upon him, so despite not really understanding a lot in regard to relationships, he knew when someone was interested in him. And he wasn't sure how he felt getting those signs from Phil.

Phil jogged across to him, looking curiously in the same direction as the wolf when he received no response. "What's wrong? Did you hear a threat?"

Dan jumped, "Huh! What? No, nothing there." He turned, looking embarrassed at having been caught out. "Oh, right." Phil laughed, nodding back towards the cottage. "Just didn't answer me. The cottage is clear, we should be alright to stay.”

Dan nodded, "Oh! Great, well we're far out of my old territory now so those hunters shouldn't be able to track us here." He let Phil lead him inside the dank cottage. Dan wasn't particularly bothered by the state of it, given he was used to living in caves by now and this was far cozier.

"Yeah, that's good. And there's a small town a few miles out, I'll be able to hunt." He nodded. Dan sniffed around, "And steal some furniture."

"Yeah, because this stuff is pretty gross." He looked around, pushing the edge of the old, dusty sofa with his foot. "But at least there's a couch and a bed," he shrugged.

Dan wasn’t bothered if Phil wasn’t. He began to explore, idling shoving his nose into things to sniff at them. From the smell of things, it seemed as though nobody, human or otherwise, had inhabited the cottage for at least several years. The thought relaxed him.

Phil perched on the arm of the old sofa and watched him, chuckling to himself in amusement. This stuff couldn't smell good and it seemed that Dan agreed as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, I think someone died in here." He commented, turning and exploring the open-plan kitchen

"Is it me?" Phil joked, looking around the dusty living room, idly picking things up and wiping them off. "I'm sure we can fix it up." Dan rolled his eyes, "Nah, smells less dead than you. I'm sure we can.”

"Sorry we can't all smell as good as you," Phil winked playfully, sticking out his tongue.

Dan flushed, he didn't think Phil realized quite how much of a compliment that was to Dan's kind so he took it lightly. "Shut up." But this was exactly the sort of thing that was niggling at his mind whenever he had nothing else to occupy it.

"What? I'm just saying!" He dusted off an old, torn blanket from across the couch. "Will I still have a warm blanket now that we have a safe place? Because this needs to go. Even the moths don’t want it."

Dan leaned back against the counter, "Sure, we never really had blankets in the pack anyway, we'd huddle together to keep warm."

He really was trying his best to rationalise the weird comments and the touchy mannerisms Phil ’d taken up recently, but he wasn't an idiot. He was pretty sure Phil was courting him, even if the vampire wasn’t aware of it. He stared off into space, contemplating.

Phil opened his mouth to make a joke back at him, but upon seeing Dan's distracted look, brows furrowed as he thought, he promptly closed it. He's seen it a few times when he'd been joking around, more and more frequently. Since he's realised he was growing to have some form of affections towards Dan he'd been doing his best to curb them. But sometimes, when he was happy, little playfully jokes still slipped out. He hoped at the very most Dan would just think he was being a bit strange.

Dan looked up after a few moments of silence, “Are you courting me?” He asked bluntly, having come to the snap decision that just outright confronting the problem was the best way to fix it. Wolves never were really ones for tact. Phil looked over, "Am I what? What's that?" He looked thoroughly confused.

“Courting me, like...” Dan frowned trying to think of a way to explain. “Like... trying to convince me you’d be a good mate.”

Phil thought it over, was he? He didn't even know he was doing it, he certainly wasn't (consciously) going out of his way to prove something. Especially when he knew how important, or maybe unimportant he wasn't entirely sure, the mating thing was to Dan. "Oh!" He looked sheepish, "I uh- no? I mean, I don't think so?" He half asked, "I'm sorry."

Dan shrugged softly, “It’s okay, it’s just you’re acting like you are and I wanted to know if that’s what you were doing so I could get my head straight about it.”

"I didn't know, I mean I don't even know what courting is," Phil rubbed his arm, Dan’s eyes flickered to the nervous tick, picking up his friends cues with surprising ease by now. "If you want to try and explain, I can stop. Is it a bad thing?" The vampire leaned back against the sofa, slightly worried he was being offensive or something like that without meaning to. Was this why Dan had been spacing out recently?

Dan frowned, mind thinking over the things the vampire had taught him about human courtship. His ears pricked as he remembered, “What’s it you called it the other day? Flirting?”

"Yeah, okay. So it's like flirting," Phil nodded, beginning to understand as he thought back over the past few days, "I guess I have been a little, probably without realising." He was surprised yet really should have known, Phil had never been subtle with his advances. What was even more surprising, however, was how Dan didn’t seem particularly annoyed by it.

“I mean- I don’t necessarily mind, I just wanted to know.” Dan shuffled his feet, feeling the need to clarify, “Can’t say for sure it would lead to anything but- I don’t mind you courting me.”

"No I know, it's okay. I mean, I don't know too much about it of course, but from the context, I understand how important mating is to you," Phil smiled sheepishly, "I wouldn't intentionally try to jeopardise that for you. I guess I just... when you kissed me, it made me think, and then it made me more flirty." He didn’t quite meet Dan’s burning gaze, moving the old shaggy rug around with his foot for something to do.

Dan gave a shallow nod, “You’re nice, so I’m not opposed. But I thought kissing thing was a platonic thing?”

Phil shook his head, finally looking back up. "No, kissing is usually only for your partner, what you would call a mate. It's affectionate but it's intimate. When I did it that first time it was because I misread some signals. But when you did it in the cave, I felt like if I said you’d misunderstood it would upset you. I wanted to spare your feelings."

Dan understood, but part of him would have preferred Phil was honest with him despite his feelings. “You mixed my signals before? Have I ever been... flirty?” Phil thought back, then nodded carefully. "I thought you were, but now I know that you didn't understand, I know that you weren't."

Dan shrugged, “Maybe I was who knows.” His tone was playful and Phil chuckled, "You're doing it now." he shook his head fondly.

Dan sniggered, “I know, that time I knew.”

Phil rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "Well, I'm proud that you got a handle on how to flirt." Dan rolled his eyes, “Come on we should clean up this place, at least the bed so we can sleep tonight.”

The bedroom was a decent size, with large windows which thankfully had shutters like Phil’s old one. It must be a common feature in old cabins. Phil looked at the bed and frowned, it was large, and definitely would fit them both. But it was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used in several years, except maybe by the odd moth. "Help me wipe these off? I'm not sleeping on 4 inches of dust."

Dan dragged the sheets off the bed, “We should burn these I think they’re diseased.” Phil nodded in agreement, "That's fine with me, I don't get cold anyway. Won’t you be though?"

Dan shrugged, “Not really I produce my own heat, and we can cuddle.” Phil smiled, he was hardly going to protest to that, "Alright then, toss them out." Dan had taken to cuddling on occasion it seemed, Phil suspected he found the same comfort in being held as Phil did.

Dan chucked them outside and came back in. “The mattress is surprisingly okay.” Phil hummed, it could use a clean but was acceptable. Only a few questionable stains Phil would prefer not to know the origins of. "It’s just for sleeping on, it doesn't need to be perfect I guess."

Dan couldn’t care less, “Yeah, what else can we clean?” Phil looked around, "We should probably clean up the rest of bedroom, and the lounge."

Dan stood, “I’ll take the rest of this room if you do the lounge?”

"Deal." Phil nodded and slid out of the room, and back downstairs.

Within a few hours, the boys had managed to clean up as best they could without the proper equipment. Dan was pretty pleased with his work, but then again he had a low standard. Phil on the other had preferred living in human comfort rather than caves. He looked over as Dan wandered back in once, glancing over the room. “Nice job,” Dan praised casually because it really did look surprisingly better. Phil smiled, sitting down on the (relatively) clean sofa. "Thanks, I had to throw out a few things that were beyond help."

Dan hopped up on the sofa with him, “I reckon we could make this place as nice as your old one you know.” Phil gave him a hopeful smile, "You think?"

Dan shuffled closer, resting his head on his shoulder comfortably. “There’s a wolf territory nearby though, so we have to be careful to avoid it.” Phil looked curious, "You can tell there are other wolves near?"

“I can smell them.” Dan hummed into his neck.

Phil moved a little to give Dan more room, "Are they going to mind us nearby? Will it be safe?" He assumed Dan being able to smell them, meant they could also smell him.

Dan glanced up at him. “So long as I keep a small territory, they shouldn’t mind. They might make an appearance at some point soon.”

Phil nodded, he supposed it made sense. "Then we should be okay. We've got each other's backs." Dan smiled acting before really thinking as he leaned up and gently kissed him. “We will.”

Phil was shocked into silence at first as the wolf's lips met his, confused silence. He had definitely explained kissing properly this time. Dan leaned back, smiling. He had no regrets, maybe letting Phil try to court him wasn’t a bad idea. “You know? That feels nice.”

Phil’s smile was uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden, "It does. It's supposed to feel nice." He desperately wanted to ask Dan why he’d kissed him, especially now he knew it was an intimate gesture, but he refrained. When he stayed quiet, Dan gave a low hum and curled into his side, his tail flopping side to side contently.

Phil put his arm around Dan's body tentatively at first then stronger, holding him close. He watched his tail it moved, every so often moving his fingers along it. Dan gave a low grumble in his throat when he did, “Can you touch my ears?”

"Of course." Phil smiled and moved his hand up into Dan's hair, softly petting his ears from base to tip, stopping every few times to scratch them lightly.

“Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Phil happily petted Dan's ears for a while, and once Dan started making content little noises, Phil tilted his head down and kissed him, just like Dan had done before.

He was pleased to find that Dan leaned up, and kissed him back gently, his tail beginning to wag lazily again. Since Dan seemed to be along for the ride, he gently kept it going longer than a single kiss, the subtle movements of his lips soft and lazy.

Dan pulled back after a moment, unsure as Phil began to move his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. When he did, Phil leaned back too, fingers moving back to gently caressing Dan's ears. "Sorry," He said in quiet apology, unsure if he’d taken it too far.

“Don't apologise. I just don’t really know how to do whatever it is you were trying to do, so you’ll have to guide me.” Phil was surprised by the admission and by Dan’s apparent willingness to take part in intimate gestures, but simply nodded. "When I move my mouth, you just have to move yours too. You'll feel my lips, so let them guide yours," he explained, bringing his thumb up to gently press against Dan’s bottom lip.

Dan nodded, his heart beginning to speed up a little as Phil looked at him in an entirely new way. “Okay, think I can do that.”

Phil smiled, pressing their lips together again, and waiting a few seconds before moving his mouth slowly. This time Dan followed soon after, mouth moving gently with Phil’s, it felt nice. He decided he liked it. Dan picked it up quickly and began moving with him with more confidence with every passing moment.

But, after a while Dan had to pull away to breath, nose still pressed to Phil’s, not wanting to break the spell.

 

Phil held his arm, breathing just a little more labored than normal. "You're good at that." He praised softly. Dan grinned brightly at the comment, “I am?”

"Yeah, for a first timer that was really good." Phil moved a small curl out of his eyes.“I’m glad I’m good.”

"Me too." Phil chuckled.

Dan looked a little withdrawn for a moment as his mind wandered, “Sorry if I’m not good at everything, I’ve never really let someone court me properly before.” Phil simply shook his head, "You can easily learn. Really?" He looked pleased, "And you're letting me court you?"

Dan shrugged, “Yeah, I think I like you, I didn’t get that feeling with any of them.”

Phil remembered the affectionate gesture Dan had taught him, nuzzling his nose with his own. "I think I like you too." He was relieved when Dan smiled brightly, “Okay!”

He moved his head to rest on Dan's shoulder comfortably, content with how this was going. He could still feel the tingle of Dan's lips on his own when an orange hue began to creep through the trees. "The sun is coming up, let's get some sleep." He stood, helping the wolf to his feet.

Dan went willingly, walking over to the shutters and beginning to secure them as Phil moved to the bedroom and did the same, securing them shut. Once they were all done, they lay back on the bed together, looking up at the old ceiling as Dan grumbled in soft contentment.

Phil cast his eyes down to watch him as he curled up against chest, lying comfortably pressed cozily up to him. "Good morning," Phil teased softly, the snarky comment had since become a private joke.

Dan chuckled, “Good morning Phil.”

 

\----

It was a few long hours later when Phil woke with a quiet, confused noise. They hadn't been asleep for long, which meant it was definitely light out. Beside him, Dan was whimpering, head buried into Phil’s neck as his hips rocked into the sheets. It was the movement which had woken Phil.

The vampire cast his eyes to the side when he heard, was Dan okay? His sleep addled brain had yet to catch up. His eyes widened when it finally did. The wolf was trying t- Oh! He wasn't entirely sure what to do with that information, so he laid back and stared hard at the ceiling.

It got more difficult to ignore him as Dan's whimpers grew more desperate, then frustrated, clearly unable to archive what his body wanted. It was those sounds that had Phil finally turning his head to look at him properly, concerned. He looked so wound up.

What was he meant to do in this situation? It wasn't like he could help, they'd only just began courting and he really, really didn't want to blow it. But it pained him to see Dan desperately chasing something he couldn't seem to reach, and Dan had found a way to help him when he needed it before.

Dan’s noises became increasingly more frustrated, a blush creeping over his body as he heated up, panting softly but his eyes still firmly closed.

Finally, an idea struck Phil. He carefully removed the pillow from under his head and, at the right moment, he folded it and slipped it under Dan's hips.

Dan’s whimper turned into a long groan as his hips finally got some much-needed friction, and he panted into the sheets as his claws tore at the fabric. When he did, Phil turned back to the ceiling again, giving the wolf as much privacy as he could, but was inwardly pleased with himself.

It didn’t take very long as Dan rutted down against the pillow for his hips to stutter and a long moan to be drawn from his lips, deep grooves carved through the mattress as he dragged them down the fabric. He collapsed bonelessly shortly after, soft pants making their way out as he began to stir, blinking sleep from his eyes.

Phil swallowed dryly, not looking over or acknowledging the throbbing he himself could feel. But there was no denying that he helped, and Dan would know.

At least 2 minutes passed before Dan let out a soft huff of confusion and sat himself up, eyes casting down to the mess he’d made and face turning a dark crimson. His gaze flickered to Phil, and he hurriedly pushed the ruined pillow off the bed.

Phil said nothing, he didn't want Dan to be embarrassed. He shouldn’t be, it was perfectly natural. He looked over when he felt Dan's gaze linger on him.

Dan’s cheeks burned, ears flattening a little, as the vampire’s eyes met his, “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Phil just shook his head gently, "There's nothing to apologise for. It's perfectly normal, I do it too sometimes."

Dan shifted a little, relieved by Phil’s nonchalance but still feeling the need to explain, “Uh, yeah I’m normally better it’s just...been a while I guess.” He gave an awkward laugh, not quite meeting Phil’s eyes as the fading images from his dream flashed across his tired mind. He glanced down at the pillow. “Thank you, for that.”

Phil smiled a little, "It's okay, believe me, I get it. You're welcome."

Dan chewed his lip awkwardly, his own nervous tick. He was still embarrassed, not just because of the thing necessarily. More what had led him to it. “Okay, um okay.” He laid down again, curling up a little way away from Phil in case the vampire wanted space.

Phil's stomach tightened when Dan moved away, had he done something wrong? "Are you upset with me?"

Dan looked up, surprised by the question. “No, no I’m not I just thought you might want… some space you know?” Dan’s ears flattened again, “Am I wrong?” Phil shook his head, "I don't mind if you still want to cuddle. I'm not phased by, you know, that," he assured him.

Dan was happy to crawl back in and rest his head against his chest. “I’m sorry, I made it weird.” He gave a soft purr as he felt Phil's fingers came up to pet his ears to comfort him. "You didn't make it weird, not at all."

Dan relaxed a little under the soft touches, breath evening out a little as he calmed. “Okay, thank you.” He said quietly, just content to lay cuddled up again. Dan was smiling, a warm feeling settling in his gut. Phil was so wonderfully caring, both helping him out and respecting Dan's boundaries. He grumbled low in his chest with content as he curled into Phil's front, pressing to him. 

Phil didn't have a chance to speak up, or to stop Dan before it was too late, and the tired wolf was curled up into his front.

 

Dan jumped back slightly, ears standing up in surprise as Phil let out a soft grunt, and he felt solid warmth press against his tummy. Oh. Phil just stared straight ahead. He couldn't bring it up, he would die (metaphorically) from the awkwardness. How could he explain this one rationally?

Dan waited a long moment, then subtly shifted his weight back a little, bit kept his head on his chest. "Good morning Phil." He said quietly.

Phil let out the breath he’d been holding, gratefully put his head on top of Dan's. "Good morning Dan."


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack discusses the implications of mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut ;)  
> Sorry it took so long to get this up guys

Dan always found it faintly amusing that Phil clearly didn't quite grasp the wolf’s culture when it came to courting. But honestly, he didn't mind, was glad in fact. Compared to all the alphas who had previously tried to court him, Phil was slow, sweet and very, very fun. In the last couple of weeks Dan had found it firmly working, despite Phil not being of his own kind, he was drawn to him. As for Phil’s weird ‘flirting’ techniques, he found the giving of flowers particularly odd, handing him a selection of beautiful, but soon to be dead plants. Dan remembered Phil's look of confused clarity as he pointed out how strange the custom actually was. Dan took them anyway, as apparently, it was a thing humans did, and it was kind of sweet. 

 

Phil had been trying really hard with the whole courting thing. He’d figured it was vaguely similar to flirting, but as Dan patiently explained, it was more so that an alpha, or in Dan’s case, a Phil, could prove to an omega wolf that he was fit to protect and care for him and when the time came, their pups.

Phil was doing his best, combining his own knowledge of human flirting with small gestures of affection and little gifts. He would sometimes hunt and bring Dan his meals, and fetch him water like he had done tonight. The meal had gone down well, as Dan was currently curled into him on the sofa, letting Phil scratch his ears as they digested their dinner.

Dan was happy, the happiest he's been in a very long time. He'd had a few doubts, as the whether this could work. But as of late, he'd come to the conclusion that even if they could never truly be a mated pair, Phil was worth it.

 

Phil had become quite accustomed to petting Dan's ears, they were soft and when he twitched them, even when he was annoyed, it was the cutest thing. "You're thinking," he noted, the delicate ears were flicking lightly in his fingers, one way of telling when Dan was deep in his own mind. 

Dan hummed lightly, smiling as Phil had come to know his little tells quite well. He didn't elaborate for now, not really sure what to say. That was apparently enough for Phil though, fingers resuming their soft strokes over Dan's ears.

Eventually, Dan turned over, looking up at him fondly from his lap. “I like this.” Phil smiled, eyes warm as he gazed down at him, "I like it too."

 

Dan took hold of his face and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “I think...” he trailed off, face heating a little as Phil kissed him again, his thumb gently brushing over the flushed skin of his cheek. "Yeah?"

 

"I think I'd like to be your mate." He nuzzled into the soft touch. Phil's face morphed into one of surprise, then a bright smile took over. "Really?"

 

Dan nodded, "Yeah, but there are some things we should talk about, to make certain you know?" Phil nodded quickly, "Of course."

Dan chewed his lip and sat up properly, deciding to confide in Phil about the biggest thing on his mind about their courting. "I'm not sure if I'll actually be able to bond with you probably. But I'm okay with that," Dan added quickly so that Phil wouldn't be worried. 

"Because I'm not a wolf?" Phil had suspected as much, "How do you usually complete the bond?" Dan gestured to the soft bump of his scent glands. "Piecing my glands with your teeth.”

Phil nodded, happy that Dan still didn't mind, "I could do that, but I would be worried. My fangs are really sharp, so you'd have to trust me, a lot." 

 

Dan took a moment to think over it, "I trust you, that’s not the problem. I'm still not sure it would work properly since you're not a wolf. Anyway, we’re not quite there yet, that's a ‘for life’ sort of thing.”

"Yeah, I get that." Phil nodded, "What else is there we need to consider?" Dan flushed a little as he considered the next topic, "Uh, well there's the whole thing where I've never had a mate so I don't really know how to do… anything really to do with that. Then there's my heats."

"I can help, with that stuff I mean, when you're ready of course. I've done it before," Phil gave a reassuring smile. "Oh! You mentioned that in the cave, it's every few months, isn't it?"

Dan nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, it should be in the next couple weeks really. I'm not sure I want to share that with you yet." He chewed his lip, "It's just- you know. I'd like the first time we sleep together to not be a hormone-fuelled mess.” 

Phil nodded understandingly. "Would you need me to leave when you get it? Or would I be able to stay and take care of you, with food and stuff, since I'm not a wolf? Is that safe?"

 

"You'd be okay staying I think, just- ignore me being embarrassing." Phil jumped in quickly, "It's not embarrassing Dan, it's your body, it's natural."

 

"The body part yeah but I might get a bit...vocal and ask you for things...but I'd appreciate it if you just ignored it." 

"Of course. Whatever you want."

 

Dan smiled, "Thank you.” He sat back, "Anything else you want to, like, go over?"

 

Phil thought about it for a moment, "What about in the long term? You said that you were able to carry pups? I don't want to be the one who takes that away from you."

 

Dan shrugged softly, "I-honestly I'm not sure if that would work or not, but I don't really see why it wouldn't? We're both humanoids." He fidgeted, "So yeah if we decided to- share a heat, you know? You’re gonna have to not do that… inside, just in case." 

 

Phil would have flushed if it was physically possible and played with his hands as he thought. He had never really bothered about being how he was, he enjoyed being a vampire, for the most part. But, he also never thought he would meet someone he cared about in this way. Now he suddenly found himself wishing he was a wolf, capable of giving Dan everything he needed.

 

Dan saw the sadness cross his face and moved closer, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Phil, please don't be sad." 

 

Phil pressed his cheek into the touch, "I just-" he sighed, "You already gave up so much to get away from your pack. Now you might have to give up some of your customs for me to be your mate. It's asking a lot of you."

Dan shook his head softly. "I gave up on the idea of many things when I left my pack. I was never opposed to having a mate, I just wanted the right one. Since my pack couldn't give me, that I settled on none at all but now I have you." Dan smiled brightly, nuzzling Phil's face affectionately. "And I'm happy. The happiest I've been in years.”

Phil nuzzled back as Dan has shown him before, and smiled happily. "I'm happy too." Dan kissed him sweetly, happy to have quelled Phil’s sadness. "You've given me more than you could ever take away." 

 

\---

They stayed that way, cuddled together for a long time, before Dan got bored, and leaned down to capture his new mate’s mouth. Over the last week, he’d gotten pretty good at this whole kissing thing, finding he really quite enjoyed it. Phil wasn’t about to complain, he’d been enjoying Dan’s kissing practice. 

Dan hummed into his mouth, “Wanna try something, to test if we would be compatible?” He suggested. The idea had been on his mind since his sleepy mishap the week before.

“If you’re sure you’re ready,” Phil pulled back to watch his face, eyes darting over his features..

Dan grinned, claiming his mouth and starting up the gentle roll of his hips. This he knew how to do, it's how he used to get himself off when he was younger.

Phil kissed him hotly, rolling his hips upwards gently. Dan met his movement, letting out a soft sigh, “Does real mating feel like this?” He asked breathlessly.

Phil hummed and moved his lips softly down Dan’s neck, placing soft kisses. “It feels even better than this.” Dan met his eyes, watching the red pool in them as arousal grew. “Really?”

“Yeah, it feels so intense.” Phil looked up at him, his eyes now a deep, rich red. Dan flushed, “That sounds-“ he’d slowed his movement, distracted by the new information.

“Wonderful,” Phil finished his sentence softly for him. Dan nodded, leaning down to nip at his collarbone.

Phil moaned softly. “We can work up to it though, you don't have to worry.” He whispered. Dan looked up, “Isn’t this working up?”

“Yeah. There’s other stuff we can do before we move onto sex, less full on, but still great,” he looked down into Dan’s eyes softly.

Dan tilted his head, “Like what?” He sat up, innocent curiosity across on his face. Phil rubbed his neck, “Well there’s some uh, hand stuff we can do. And then some other stuff,” Sometimes he forgot just how innocent Dan was.

A little dip appeared between Dan’s eyebrows as he considered. “What’s that?”

“It’s called a handjob, it’s another way to pleasure each other.” He could have sworn his cheeks were pink, they weren’t of course.

“Show me?” Dan asked, head tilted cutely. Phil’s featured changed into a look of surprise, “I uh... are you sure?” Phil looked up, “It’s a step up from what we do now. We don't have to if you're not ready yet.”

“I’m sure.” He gave a reassuring smile. Phil nodded slowly, “Stop me if you don’t like it, yeah?”

He placed a hand on Dan’s bare chest, and slowly moved his fingers over it. He had slowly become accustomed to Dan’s constant nakedness, he barely noticed anymore. Dan let him, watching his face curiously. He wasn’t stupid, he had an idea where this might be going.

Phil moved his hand down stroked them softly over Dan’s cock as it rested between his thighs. Dan jumped, though he’d been kind of expecting it, and let out a surprised whine.

Phil pressed a kiss to the underside of Dan’s jaw, and wrapped his fingers loosely around Dan’s cock, thumb moving over the tip. When Dan felt the small touch, he gasped, leaning forward to pant softly against Phil’s shoulder.

Phil let him slump forward, strokes his back soothingly, and pumping him slowly at first, moving his fist completely over him from base to tip in long, but slow and lazy strokes.

Dan moaned low in his throat, oh, this was going to end embarrassingly quickly.

Phil knew Dan wasn’t going to last long, he could tell by the noises the wolf made in his ear, so sped up his movements pumping him quickly, and twisting his wrist lazily on the upstroke.

Just a few moments later, Dan tensed up and moaned loudly as he spilled over Phil’s fingers and stomach, burying his face in Phil’s neck and panting softly in his ear.

Phil worked him through his high as he felt Dan release onto him, letting go gently once he started to calm down. “Breathe baby, easy,” he said soothingly, rubbing soft circles on his back.

Dan giggled tiredly into Phil’s skin, “That’s so much better than grinding.” Phil smiled fondly, “I hope so,” he teased, dropping a warm kiss on his shoulder.

Dan sat up, feeling Phil still hard under him. He shuffled back and very cautiously dropped his hand onto Phil’s boxers, grateful now more than ever that he’d convinced the vampire to wear only boxers around their little cabin. “Can I?”

“Y-Yeah, if you’re sure you want to,” Phil looked up to meet his eyes. Dan nodded quickly, shuffling Phil’s boxers off and gently wrapping his hand around the middle of his cock. His eyes were wide as he took in the vampire's considerable size, it sent a chill up his spine.

Phil moaned lowly and bit his lip, eyes dropping to Dan’s hands. Dan concentrated, running his hand up and down Phil's cock experimentally and flicking his thumb over the slit like Phil did to him. It must have been working, as Phil moaned Dan’s name lowly, his head tipping back at the sensation. “Dan.”

Dan looked up at him, wanting to pull more of those sounds from the vampire. He moved his wrist a little faster, peppering kisses on Phil’s collar.

“Oh god, Dan,” Phil couldn’t think of much else to string together a sentence, his jaw hanging slack. For someone who’d never done this, he was pretty incredible.

Dan sped up his movements a little, flicking over the head on each upstroke, apply a little extra strength. Phil jerked forward, panting softly. He was lasting a little longer than the wolf, but he wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer, pleasure coiling in belly. 

“Dan I... I...” He moaned low in his throat, spilling warmly over fist. Dan watches curiously when he was done he lifted his hand and curiosity licked it.

Phil choked on his own breathe as he watched the wolf lick his fingers experimentally. Fuck, Dan was going to (metaphorically) kill him.

Dan just pulled a face, not really sure what to think of the bitter taste. He lowered his hand at looked up sheepishly when he realized Phil saw him do that.

Phil leaned up and caught Dan’s kiss in a hot kiss, cupping the back of his head. Dan squeaked in surprise, but quickly relaxed, letting Phil hold him close and Phil did so happily. “That was incredible.”

Dan flushed with pride, “Yeah, can we do it again soon?” He asked cheekily. Phil nipped at his neck, just under his ear. “Absolutely.”

Dan smiled warmly, snuggling into Phil’s chest. They lay content for a moment until Dan’s stomach growled loudly.

Phil hummed, “Want to go hunt some supper?” Dan nodded, sitting up. “Feel like some venison blood tonight?” He grinned toothily.

Phil hummed and stretched his long limb, “Yeah, that sounds delicious.” 

“Let’s go then!”

\----

Dan changed once they stepped outside, stretching out his big form and yapping at Phil before sniffing at the forest floor, looking for a scent.

He led the way slowly at first, then broke out into a smooth run through the trees once he found something. Eventually, he slowed by a clearing, ears flattening out as he crept forward carefully.

Once the target was in sight Phil darted upwards to the branches of a tall tree, scanning the area for danger.

Dan stayed focused on the deer, hunching uptight then leaping forward in one huge bound, pinning the struggling creature to the ground. He didn’t let it suffer, ending it quickly before yapping up at Phil, it was the vampire’s first, sitting back on his hunches.

Phil sprung down beside him from the trees, landing swiftly on both feet, crouched with one hand to balance him on the ground.

He scratched behind Dan’s ears, before bending down and sinking his fangs into the deer’s throat. Hunting together was becoming an activity both seemed to love. Something fun for their little pack to do together.

\----

Once they had both eaten, Dan wagging his tail happily, they began walking back towards their cabin. The soft swish of his tail stopped abruptly as they turned, and he stilled, sniffing as a sharp scent caught his nose. He listened carefully, body going completely still.

Phil stopped and at looked at him, eyebrow quirked in questions. “What is it, baby?” Dan didn’t respond, huge head lowering below his shoulders, ears falling flat to his skull as he let a bone-chilling growl rip from his throat.

Phil took a few steps back towards the trees at the threatening sound, it was one he had never heard before, a short moment fearing that it was aimed at him. He looked around quickly, scouring the area.

Dan stepped close to Phil instinctively, but only momentarily before he brushed past him, growling into the depths of the forest.

“Something's coming?” Phil assured, following alongside the wolf. “Let me.”

Dan nodded, continuing to growl and watching as six huge, furry figures emerged from the tree line towards them. A wolf pack.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first run in with another wolf pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuut  
> Sorry for the wait guys

Dan’s growl filled the air of the clearing as six pairs of yellow eyes fell on them. The largest of the wolves, standing nearly twice Dan’s size, took a step forward and gave a series of barks Phil couldn’t hope to understand, but Dan did perfectly.

‘Stand down, we’re here on civil business.’

Dan’s growl slowly silenced, but he held his defensive position as he barked back. ‘What business? I didn’t invite you into my territory, alpha.’ At the silence in the air, Phil's gaze flitted between the two, he moved by Dan's side, his fangs rested comfortably over his gums.

The eyes of the wolf flickered to Phil, ‘You keep odd company.’

Dan took a step in front of him, ignoring the comment. ‘What is your business?’ Phil put a hand on the wolf's flank, giving him a curious look. He didn't like being this out of the loop.

Dan’s eyes flickered to Phil, then back to the wolf. ‘Let’s do this calmly shall we?’ The other wolf nodded and they both dropped their wolven form. The others in the group slowly did the same.

The alpha was a well built, tall, middle-aged man with a scruffy beard and almost shoulder length hair. There were five others, two alpha males, an alpha female and two omega females. The four alphas were all tall and muscular, at least 6’5. The two omegas were much smaller, standing between the alphas. All were very naked, but Dan didn’t really seem to care.

Phil quirked his eyebrow, looking between each of them. They didn’t seem particularly threatening in their demeanor, the females especially, he presumed they were partners of the main alpha males.

The biggest man stepped forward a little more, “Honestly, we mean no trouble. We just came to greet our new neighbor.”

The gazes of several of the wolves were intense, some on Dan, others on Phil. “I must say I’m a little surprised. I wasn’t expecting an omega out here all alone.”

"He isn't alone, he has me," Phil said, he wasn't rude per-say, just on edge from being the odd one out in such an unfamiliar setting.

The alphas eyes seemed a little colder as they flickered to Phil. “I wasn’t talking to you bloodsucker.” There wasn’t aggression in his voice, more like he’d been inconvenienced. Dan placed a hand on Phil’s arm, a bid for him to be silent. “You’ve greeted me. Now you can leave.”

The man tilted his head, “How did you find yourself all alone?” Dan folded his arms, irritated that he was being ignored, “That’s not your business. I keep a small territory, I won’t disturb you.”

Phil rolled his eyes at the alpha, finding a nearby rock and perching himself on the end to watch. Dan clearly needed no help, and he feared his input would make things worse.

The alpha wolf looked mildly affronted by the young wolf’s attitude. A female omega from his side stepped forward, clearly annoyed, “Is that how you speak to your alphas?”

Dan made an exaggerated point of looking around the clearing, “Oh? It seems I don’t have any.” 

The omega wolf pulled a face and went to snap at him, but then the alpha was laughing. “I like you. You have spirit.” The rest of the pack seemed to relax a little as their alpha did. “Sam?” The alpha next to him looked across. He was clearly this man’s son, looking remarkably similar, but a lot younger. Tall, muscular and objectively good looking. “What do you think?” The alpha cast his eyes back to Dan, who looked less than pleased to be under inspection. Especially as the younger alpha stepped in closer.

Phil scowled and began to growl lowly in his throat, looking even less impressed than the omega did.

Dan’s eyes watched the alpha approached him, a smirk forming on his features. He barked a few words at him and Dan’s cheeks reddened. He snarled in response as the wolf circled him, eyes casting over his figure. Dan stayed still, knowing there was nothing he could really do other than let it happen.

"Can someone kindly inform me what the hell is going on?" Phil huffed agitatedly.

Dan cast his eyes over to him. “Don’t worry.” Is all he said as he wolf sniffed at him. “Yeah, that doesn’t help when there’s a wolf sniffing all over you, Dan.” Phil scoffed.

“You’re such a gorgeous omega, what are you doing all alone?” The wolf interrupted with a toothy grin.

Dan met eyes with the alpha. “Are you done?” He looked a little surprised, “Wouldn’t you like to come back to the pack? I can show you around, I have a really nice cave. I think you’ll like it.” He stepped a little closer into Dan’s space whilst the omega just remained still. 

“I’m not interested in being courted by you, alpha.” He said bluntly, and there was a snigger from the wolf pack as the alphas brother quickly covered his mouth. The wolf shot an angry look back before turning to Dan. He leaned in very close suddenly, nose almost pressed to his glands as he sniffed. “You smell incredible, you’re going into heat soon aren’t you?”

 

There was a disapproving mumble through the small wolf pack, and Phil could vaguely hear the distaste at the idea of an omega wolf being left out in the open on his own through heat. He scowled at them.

Dan held very still. “Yes.” The alpha didn’t move back, “Don’t you want someone to help keep you safe?” He paused, “And satisfied?” Phil held his tongue, but barely. Dan moved back but the wolf followed, “I already do.”

The wolves eyes darted to Phil, “What?” He laughed, “You’d lay with a bloodsucker?”

"I could keep him just as safe as you do, dog." Phil shot back, unable to stay quiet.

For the first time, the wolf’s gaze stayed on Phil, and he growled. “Come on, you can’t give him what he needs...” the last part was directed at Dan in a suggestive purr.

Phil growled right back, hopping off the place where he'd perched and moved to Dan's side. "I can give him what he needs and more."

Dan backed up by instinct, though part of him grew quickly irritated at the bickering. The wolf turned to face the vampire and snarled, “Are you challenging me?” Phil didn't even flinch, bearing his fangs. "If I have to."

Dan shook his head quickly, “Wait Phil-“ But the wolf was already in his much larger form, towering over them both. Phil growled, "He doesn't scare me."

Dan huffed lightly, “It’s not about whether he scares you. God, all of you out here puffing up, trying to prove who has the biggest dick. I’m sick of it, and you!” He pointed at the wolf who took a step back, “Did daddy not teach you no means no? I’m not interested, so jog on.”

Phil looked at Dan and then the wolf. He retracted his fangs, retreating to the side out of the way. The wolf too stepped back again, managing almost to look sheepish. The main alpha was laughing loudly now, but Phil paid no mind, sitting upon on a broken tree trunk.

“I think the omega made his point clear Sam.” Alpha said whilst chuckling

The pack moved forward with the alpha but seemed relaxed, although the female omega looked very irritated with the whole thing. Dan supposed he was the wolf’s mum. “What’s your name omega?”

“Dan.”

The alpha smiled, “Well Dan, you seem like you can handle your own territory well enough, and since it doesn’t encroach on ours this was genuinely a friendly meeting.” Phil huffed, friendly his ass.

The alpha’s gaze met Phil’s briefly, “That was the intention, we didn’t expect an omega and my youngest son is looking for one.” He shrugged, “And I assume you were raised by a head alpha?”

Dan nodded, “My father.” The alpha smirked, “Explains your balsy attitude.”

Dan smiled a little, “I was raised much like an alpha, to my mother's annoyance.” There was a chuckle from the alpha. “Shame, you’d make a worthy son in law.”

Phil scowled somewhat, Dan was his mate. The younger alpha's brother sniggered again, "So no courting for my little brother then?" Sam scowled, “Fuck off Adam.”

The other omega female, mated to the brother scowled too, “Enough of this bickering.”

Dan seemed visibly more relaxed now, looking up at Phil and noting his frown with a soft eye roll. Phil walked over and put his arm around Dan's waist because he could. "We should go, don't you think?"

Dan held in his chuckle at the unsubtle possessive move. “We should, it’ll be daylight soon.”

Sam gave Phil a look of distaste but the others simply looked curious. “Right, I’m sure we’ll see you before too long Omega Dan.” The alpha smiled, “We’ll leave you to your territory.”

Phil looked at them and flashed a smile. "Until next time, then."

The wolves eyes flickered to him. “Until next time.” And the wolves took their leave.

\----

Dan followed Phil as they darted through the trees together, speaking up after a few minutes in regards to Phil’s brooding attitude, “Aw Phil don’t worry, honestly, you have nothing to worry about.”

"Sure I don't." Phil scoffed as he darted through the trees. He was sure he had nothing to worry about with a 6ft5, athletic alpha wolf hanging around. Nothing at all.

Dan halted, eyes narrowing. “What?” Phil retorted quickly, "Nothing, ignore me.”

“No. You think I’d leave you for the likes of him?” His voice had a level of annoyance to it, clearly not appreciating the suggestion.

Phil shook his head, "Maybe not him specifically. But I mean, males of your kind. It's possible that one day you'll find one of them more suited to you."

Dan rolled his eyes, “Phil, I don’t care that you’re not a wolf.” He said irritably as he kept them walking. 

"For now, but you can't say that someday it won't be an issue. You know that as well as me," Phil frowned. "What if you're giving up too much?"

They arrived at the cabin, and Dan froze again. “Are you suggesting that I… need an alpha?” Dan’s tone was dangerous, eyes narrowed. Phil swallowed, sensing the danger. "No, absolutely not." Dan’s face only lightened a little. “Then I’ll be just fine with you. Won’t I?”

"Yeah." Phil nodded quickly. "Sorry."

They went around quickly closing all the shutters, “You’d better be. Insinuating that. And you nearly got into a fight! Over me! I’m not something to be won, I got that enough at home.”

Phil closed the shutters quietly and sighed. "I wasn't trying to offend you, I know you don't need anyone, I was just theorizing in case you ever wanted one." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wasn't trying to win you, or own you or something, you know that."

“Well then. No more talk of that okay?” Dan folded his arms but seemed less irritated. "Yeah, okay," Phil shrugged and clicked off the last shutter. "We should get some sleep."

Dan nodded, “We should…”

Phil pulled off the jeans he threw on to hunt and tossed them aside, laying back on the old mattress. Dan sighed lightly and crawled up into Phil’s arms. “It was very sweet, you getting protective.”

Phil shook his head, "You don't have to pretend like it wasn't a total douche move to act like I've got some kind of claim." He kissed Dan's hair, "I'll be better."

Dan smiled properly, “The fact that you know it’s a problem makes you better than anyone who’s ever courted me.” He kissed his cheek sweetly.

He smiled a little bit, "I'm glad you think so." Dan hummed softly, nuzzling in affectionately. “G’night.”

"Goodnight."

\----

By the time the following evening came around, Phil had pushed the annoying alpha and his pack to the back of his mind, and was instead focusing on spending some alone time with Dan. He was all the mattered after all.

Dan's eyes fluttered open to soft kisses down his throat and smiled warmly, "Hmm, hello to you too." Phil was running his lips over his throat, tongue flicking at the skin. "Couldn't sleep."

Dan stretched as Phil wrapped his arms around his waist. "I’m not complaining."

"I'm glad," Phil pulled him in, trailing the kisses up to his lips, lazily claiming his mouth. He was pleased when Dan let him, parting his lips so Phil could lick into his mouth. They made out lazily for a long while, Dan's hands gliding into Phil's hair.

Phil hummed contently, lightly rocking his hips against Dan's, having shed his boxers in the night. He felt Dan smirk against his lips. "Does my vampire need some attention?" He purred.

Phil nodded and nipped his lips, "Been thinking about my wolf." He hummed, unashamed. That made Dan purr in a pleased manner, running his hands down his sides. " Need me to touch you?"

"Yes please," Phil kissed his jaw, pressing into the touch. Dan obliged, and wrapped his fingers around Phil's cock, pumping him firmly. "Like this?" Phil nodded and pressed his hips into Dan's fist with a lazy sigh. "Yeah, that feels good." Dan let him rock into his fist, trailing his lips over his jaw.

Phil was pretty content with Dan's soft hands working over his cock, so content in fact that he ignored the knock at their front door, advising Dan to do the same. Dan’s head whipped to the sound regardless, sniffing the air and identifying that it was one of the wolves on the other side. “Phil...” There was another knock.

Phil groaned and dropped his head back, "Come on, seriously? You hold the territory, just do that wolf brain thing and tell them to piss off," he huffed.

Dan gave him a look, “We have to stay friendly with our neighbors, Phil. I’ll come back to you.” He kissed his cheek and walked up to the door opening it just a crack. “Hello?” It was Sam, the alpha from before, and he was holding out a dead fox. “A peace offering.” Dan opened the door a little more. “Oh, thanks.” Dan took it.

Phil sighed and stood, standing by the bedroom door to eavesdrop.

The wolf grinned, “You’re welcome. Fresh this morning.” Dan tilted his head, “That’s kind of you. But you should know, this won’t go anywhere.”

Phil felt a little better hearing that, he knew that this alpha wolf was now trying to court Dan, and he didn't like it.

The wolf shrugged, “So what’s the harm in me trying?” Dan rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, Sam.” The wolf left and Dan brought the fox inside. “We have breakfast.”

"I see that. He's not gonna stop, is he?" He sighed. Dan just shrugged, “Not for a while but he’ll give up either with time or when you… claim me more thoroughly.”

Phil rolled his eyes and kisses his head, "what happened to not wanting to be claimed? Because you're not property?" He teased.

Dan huffed, “I mean when you mate with me, idiot.” He blushed a little, “He’d probably back off then. Right now we’re pretty much still courting so he thinks he has a chance.”

"But you don't want to mate yet? So I have to put up with this idiot until then?" He pouted jokingly, seeming to consider playfully, "You're lucky you're cute."

Dan went to berate him but it turned into a soft laugh at the second comment. “I’m sorry,” he kissed his cheek. Phil chuckled, "Don't be sorry, for you I can put with any level of idiocy."

 

“Why thank you. Breakfast?”

"You're welcome, and yes." His stomach growled and he pats it jokingly, looking around for his boxers. Dan offered him the fox, “Do you have to wear them?” He pouted.

Phil took it gladly, "I don't have too, but do you really want me walking around with my cock out all day?" He chuckled. “Yes.” Dan said with a grin, “But if it makes you uncomfortable... Now hurry up and eat I’m hungry.”

Phil laughed and took them back off, "If you're happy with it, so am I. Just don't get too distracted," he winked and pierced the fox's neck, drinking slowly.

Dan smirked, “I’ll try not too.”

Phil licked his lips when he finished and passed Dan the animal, "Or do, either suits." He sniggered. "Especially when I wake up hard."

Dan took the fox outside to eat. “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me being bothered.”

"I wouldn't." He chuckled.

Dan finished up quickly enough before cleaning up. “Plans for today?” He hopped up onto the couch next to Phil. Phil put his arm around Dan's shoulder, "Gentleman's choice."

Dan hummed, “Was thinking of exploring that waterfall.”

"I like that idea," he stood and took Dan's hand. "Let's go."

\----

As the weeks passed, Sam’s attempts at courting Dan continued, usually with gifts throughout the week. Today was no exception.

“Phil, I think we should maybe go to the- Oh” Dan stopped as he stepped into the clearing of their cabin. For the third day in a row that week Sam was there. This time he was carrying a thick coat made of pelt. He held it out to Dan. “For the winter! It’s coming soon. You can use it for your nest.” Dan took it, running his hands through the thick fur. “Um, thank you.” Sam nodded, sent Phil a wink, then turned and left.

Phil rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers through the material as he took it from Dan, it was pretty nice. "Can we put this in one of your nests when I'm in it? Just to spite him?" He huffed.

Dan laughed softly, "Of course, you can scent it if you like but hey it'll keep us warm so no need to waste it." He took it back and brought it inside, putting it on their mattress. They only had thin blankets to curl up in at the moment, but it reminded Dan winter would soon be coming, and he'd be vulnerable after his heat.

Phil laughed and pulled the brunette into a kiss. "When is your heat expected to hit? I should start preparing you some supplies." He refused to be outdone for his mate’s most intimate needs by a hotheaded alpha wolf.

Dan smiled, leaning into him a little, "Anytime in the next two or three weeks maybe."

"You need to help me out with a list of stuff you'll need," he wrapped his arms around him. Dan nodded, "We can start collecting tomorrow. Should probably begin preparing for winter too."

"Yeah, we need to get stuff to keep you warm. I don't feel the cold, but we could do with stocking some food. The dead ones aren't as good but in a pinch." He hummed.

Dan nodded, "Maybe salt some meat for me, there's that big freezer outback if we need it."

"I'll start gathering tomorrow, yeah? You can try to find someone stuff to heat the cabin." Phil smiled and put his arm around Dan’s shoulders. Dan kissed him warmly, "Yep, tomorrow. For now, you can keep me warm."

Phil hummed and pressed their bodies together, moving warm lips down his neck. "I'd be happy to."

\----

A few more days passed and Phil has been on his best, albeit slightly jealous, behavior. Whenever Sam would bring a gift, he would find a better one. Then he would one up the wolf, by taking Dan exploring then giving him an incredible orgasm. He wouldn't be beaten.

A small, very omega part of Dan was loving the attention of two alphas competing over him. It wasn't a competition really, he’d already chosen Phil as his mate, but the gifts and extra affection from Phil were almost worth the slight irritation of the whole thing. He knew this wouldn't stop until he and Phil mated, but he wasn’t ready for that, not yet.

Phil's arm was draped softly around Dan's hips as the returned from another trip, giggling softly to one another. As expected, Sam was there.

Dan nodded at the alpha as they approached. "Evening Sam." The wolf smiled, then his gaze to Phil was a little hostile. "I brought you some things." He was holding a large basket made of wicker. Dan looked surprised, "Oh, things?"

Phil let his arms drop politely, he'd gone along with the courting tradition for Dan's benefit only. When he did, Dan walked up to the basket and opened it. "Oh!"

It was full of many things, ranging from soft fur blankets to loose fitting outdoor clothes designed to slide off a wolf, to salted meats and vitamins and a few extra... 'toys' traditionally used during a lone omega’s heats. He flushed a little, it was… a thoughtful gift actually, very sweet. "Thank you this is… lovely." He smiled softly at the alpha, grateful.

Phil watched and clenched his teeth in anger, (deep down he knew it was jealousy). He couldn't possibly prepare such a thoughtful gift, he didn't know the details of what wolves in heat needed.

Usually he didn't mind staying for the exchange, in fact, he rather enjoyed muscling in on the opposing alpha's courtship. But this time it seemed almost improper. "I'll wait indoors." He said as he passed the two.

Dan’s head turned towards Phil at his rather abrupt movement, frowning softly. The other wolf looked smug as he’d watched. Dan nearly sighed but decided against it. “Thank you, Sam, this was really thoughtful of you.” He took the basket, smiling at him kindly but turned to make his way indoors.

He set the basket beside the door once he got in, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Phil? What the hell was tha-“ He was cut off abruptly, as Phil pulled him close and licked into his mouth kissing him hotly.

Dan squeaked at being so strongly pulled to Phil’s chest, but he kind of just let it happen, heart speeding up significantly as Phil devoured his mouth. Maybe Phil wasn’t taking this as calmly as he’d seemed to be.

Phil grunted and pulled them together, lips moving wetly to the side of Dan's neck without his glands, "That fucking sly-" he sucked a purple bruise, "He knows I'm only learning."

Dan felt his knees go a little weak, head dropping to the side and exposing more skin for Phil to make his. Phil pressed Dan’s back down onto the sofa and began sucking more purple marks. "I provide for my omega, only me." He growled softly into the skin, pressing their bodies together.

Dan felt a whimper spill from his throat. Did Phil think Sam was an actual threat? Because he really seemed to be getting into this alpha wolf role. Dan’s jaw slackened a little as he moved to the side with his glands, even placing a gentle kiss over them and making Dan’s hips kick up hard into Phil’s with a shameless moan.

Phil groaned growled possessively into the skin, his brain didn't have time to pick apart the instinctive behavior he seemed to have picked up. He needed to eliminate the threat to his courtship.

He stuck out his tongue and licked a warm stripe over the protruding gland, grumbling low in his chest.

Dan gasped at the feeling, it was intense, going straight to his cock and fuck he was suddenly rock hard. “Oh- shit Phil.”

Phil made sure his fangs were pulled back well into gums out of his way, before covering the glands with his mouth and beginning to suck.

Dan’s eyes rolled back in his head, oh… OH. That felt divine. Pleasure hummed through his veins, body singing as his glands got so much attention. It was too much, so much so quickly and fuck he was going to- “Phil!” His hips arched and he was coming, completely untouched, panting his stomach white.

Phil kept licking and sucking at the spot, rutting his cock against Dan's body until he cried out in his own pleasure, spilling his come over Dan's spent cock.

Dan whimpered, the pressure on his neck becoming over sensitive but he never pulled away from his alpha. His head dropped back weakly once Phil was done, chest heaving with the intensity of it.

Phil's lips detached and he found his face pressed into the hot skin of his shoulder. "Mine, my omega." His voice was faint, almost a low grumble. Dan nodded weakly, chesty still heaving. He knew it was possible, that glands were one of his biggest stimulation points but… damn. Phil hadn’t touched his cock once.

Phil hummed contently and held Dan's side, thoroughly pleased with his work. Slowly, Dan’s breathing seemed to even out again. “Fuck Phil, that was- fuck.”

Phil pressed his lips against Dan's chin lazily. "M'think of all the things I have left to give. Could be all for you." Dan’s eyes closed and he did think, “You don’t need to convince me, Phil, I’m already yours.”

Phil seems to soothe a little at the affirmation, it did well to help ease the insecurity that has been swelling in his gut. "Won't pick Sam?"

Dan sat up a little, “Of course not, why on earth would I? How many times do I have to tell you, Phil? I chose you.” He kissed his cheek sweetly. “And as much as I’m really, really not complaining, you don’t need to give me an orgasm to prove yourself.”

"He shouldn't have gotten you such a meaningful gift, I know I'm still learning but it my job." He huffed, taking Dan's hand. "And I like giving you orgasms."

Dan shook his head, “Is that what this is about? Phil… it was a nice gift, sure but also completely impersonal. He knows nothing about me, unlike you.” He curled into his content, not caring for the mess.

Phil curled him in, hands finding a place on Dan's warm back, humming in agreement. "I know all about you. That's what I'm the favored alpha."

Dan rolled his eyes softly. “That’s why you’re my mate. None of this stupid competition bullshit” Phil nodded, pressing a warm kiss to his head. "Not competition. Just us equals."

Dan smiled, “That’s better, now, nap time I think.”

"Definitely."

\----

The following week, Phil huffed as he followed Dan to the front door. "It's been weeks, hasn't he given up yet?" He grumbled, finding the alpha at their door once more.

Dan sighed softly, “I told you, Phil, he won’t until we mate.” He said gently, he’d been careful about the whole topic, knowing now how Phil got a bit defensive over it. Phil rolled his eyes, "Can't you just literally say you aren't interested?" He pouted as Dan opened the door.

Dan rolled his own eyes softly, “Alphas are stubborn.”

“Hey, Dan.” Sam handed a dead animal over once more and Dan took it. “So I was speaking to my dad, and he said he’d but a beta detail around your territory when you're in heat so you’ll be safe and protected.” Phil rolled his eyes then frowned at the gesture. It was... kind. Actually, it was, really kind.

Dan didn’t know how to reply, “Oh I-“ the alpha took this hand and brought it to his lips. “No thank you needed, anything to keep you safe.” Dan flushed.

Phil grit his teeth, "That's a nice gesture but he has me, I'll keep him safe."

Sam met his gaze, smirking softly. “Of course. But you can never be too safe.” He winked at Dan and made to take his leave. “I hope you don’t mind if I hunt in your woods for a bit?” Dan shook his head, “Uh, go ahead.”

Phil closed the door in his face and scowled in annoyance. Dan was staring off into space a little, “Well...He really is trying isn’t he?”

"He's got balls I'll give him that," Phil huffed and pulled Dan into his arms. "Poor guy."

Dan went easily, “Got to say, he’s much better at courting then any of the alphas in my old pack.” Phil narrowed his eyes, he knew he was Dan's choice, but it didn't mean he didn't feel jealous. "What about his new one?"

“What?” Dan asked, tilting his head.

"What about the people in your new pack? I bet they are fantastic at courting."

Dan giggled softly, “You mean you? Phil if you weren’t good at courting we wouldn’t be fooling around every night.”

Phil smirked and pulled him in tighter, pressing them together playfully, "Speaking of..." he pushed his back against the table. Dan hopped up to sit, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh?"

"Oh." He winked and spread Dan's legs, trailing his lips down his neck and chest. Dan hummed softly, fingers finding Phil’s shoulders. It was then that Phil let himself fall to his knees between his thighs, lips pressing on his thigh. "All mine." He growled.

Dan gasped a little, Phil liked kissing his thighs, Dan personally thought they were too soft but Phil seemed to love them, squeezing the soft flesh and littering them with kisses, "This is why you're all mine. I know all the little things, like how you don't like these beautiful thighs," he sucked a purple bruise on one. "How you still blush when I talk dirty, like when I tell you I like watching you cum."

Dan’s cheeks heated despite himself, watching intently. Phil leaned up a little, "Or how much I want to suck your pretty cock." He smirked as Dan's cheeks went scarlet, licking filthily along his length to emphasise his point.

Dan jumped, “Oh!” Phil had never done that before. “What- what are you doing?” He gripped the table as Phil lapped at his tip, a moan bubbling in his throat. "Tasting you," Phil answered simply, fingers holding Dan's cock steady as he licked at his slit and the leaking head.

Dan felt his jaw fall open as his wet tongue worked his most sensitive areas. Phil growled in satisfaction, sucking the head into his mouth and bobbing his warm lips up and down, making sinful noises. Dan’s head fell back at the sudden intensity of it all, “Fuck, Phil.”

Phil sunk down again, until his nose pressed into a smattering of course hair at the base of his cock, feeling Dan gripped his shoulders tightly, “Oh, not going to last.”

 

Phil nodded and bobbed his head contently, slurping hungrily, as Dan moaned deep in his throat, feeling his stomach muscles tightening. “Shit I’m gonna- pull off I’m going to cum.”

Phil only sucked harder then, hips rutting against the floor as Dan's desperate noises spurred him on. Dan’s arms flew out to support himself, arm hitting something that went flying and smashed against the wall. “P-Phil that’s dirty”. He whined lowly. Phil simply looked up at him wickedly, eyes blown out as he smirked.

Just then, the front door flew open to a surprised looking Sam. "Dan are you o- OH!" He looked sheepish.

Phil simply pulled up, lips sticky and swollen, a small stringing connecting his lips to Dan's flushes cock. "Sam get out!" He tried to sound affronted, but he was smirking.

Dan didn’t really have much of an initial reaction. His head was dropped back, face red and eyes glazed, a whimper leaving his lips as his hips chased Phil’s mouth.

Phil smirked at the alpha wolf once more as he gave Dan what he wanted, the distressed sound stopping as soon as Phil's lips regained movement on his cock. The wolf barked a quick apology and left, tail literally between his legs.

Dan’s eyes widened as he watched him go, he didn’t have the focus to be embarrassed right now not when he was so close. “Fuck Phil, seriously I’m gonna come.” Phil squeezed his thigh pulling up and licking at the tip, nodding his encouragement.

Dan moaned low and loud as his hips bucked and he came hard down Phil’s throat. It was dirty and new, and he was coming for a long time before slumping back onto the table.

Phil swallowed every drop, it felt like his mate was coming for several minutes, but didn't care. He pulled up and breathed deeply, hauling himself to his feet. Dan was breathing heavily as he laid back on the table.

Phil leaned over him and kissed at Dan's skin as he fisted his own neglected cock. He watched as Dan’s eyes opened when he leaned over him, pupils still blown. “Fuck.”

"You're so good, fuck, look at you." He growled and kissed him hotly, fucking into his fist. Dan kissed back wetly, “Hmm.”

Phil moaned as he spilled across his fist and onto Dan's skin, licking into his mouth. Dan felt the warm liquid pool on his stomach and shuddered lightly, as Phil hummed and nuzzled Dan's softly, muttering, "So hot."

Dan finally seemed to catch his breath. “What was that you did to me?”

"That was your first blowjob." He chuckled quietly, laying beside him.

“Damn. That was incredible. I want to try it.” He grinned over at Phil.

Phil kissed his chin, "Glad you enjoyed it, babe. Of course."

“Another time though, I’m tired.” He sat up, eyes falling on the broken glass. “Oh, oh shit, Sam. He saw us!” His cheeks reddened, embarrasses now he wasn’t distracted.

Phil hummed, unbothered as he picked the wolf up. "Yeah. I think we solved the problem of his courtship." He sniggered. Dan folded his arms as he looked up from Phil’s arms, holding him bridal style. “Phil! That was embarrassing!”

Phil shrugged one shoulder, half apologetically. "Sorry baby, but at least now he knows who you chose." He smiled, trying to charm his way out of it. Dan gave him a look, then smirked a little. “You enjoyed seeing him watching you.”

He rolled his eyes, "No I didn't." But Dan was still grinning at him playfully. “Oh, you so did!”

"I didn't. I just… I don't know, I liked him knowing that you're mine," he laughed. Dan was still grinning away, “Sure babe.”

Phil rolled his eyes fondly. "Let's go to bed." Dan giggled, raising his arms towards his alpha, “Take me to bed my kinky vampire.”

Phil chuckled and playfully sped across the cabin, and dropped Dan on the bed in under a second. Dan bounced a little with the impact but looked unbothered, used to Phil's quirky shows of speed by now. “Stop showing off and come cuddle me.”

Phil gladly slid in beside him, nuzzling the wolf into his chest, and Dan cuddled in with a pleased rumble.

Phil smiled at the sound, "Goodnight."

“Goodnight Phil.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an unexpected encounter with Phil’s past.

Phil could get by on animal blood most days, but he needed a human at least every now and then to properly quench his thirst, and it had been almost two weeks since he’s had one. So tonight they’d ventured out to the local human town, roaming the streets looking as normal as possible. Phil had given Dan clothes to wear, he wasn’t fond of the jeans or shoes as they restricted him, but he quite enjoyed the big green jumper which smelled like Phil.

Phil had his arm around his shoulders as they looked around the small streets. They needed somewhere discreet to pick off a meal, where they wouldn’t be seen. The best bet was a dark alley, or near the edge of town by the forest.

They were in a small area of grass and trees laid out in the town, Phil told him it was something called a park. It was here Dan stopped, sniffing at the air, then let his ears prick and listened closely, standing deadly still. Phil looked at him with a tilt of his head, “Not humans?” He asked, eyes scanning the small area.

Dan scanned the area with sharp eyes, then slipping yellow as he sensed them approaching. “Three. I don’t know what they are yet.”

“Let me scout the area, stay here.” Phil hummed, swiftly darting around, perching from a tree.

Vampires. Three, as Dan said. They didn’t seem to be a threat as far as he could tell for now. He returned to Dan’s side, “Vampires.”

Dan didn’t look overly worried, but he was a little concerned. “Threatening?”

“Not as far as I can tell, it’s a smaller group, likely part of larger pack somewhere outside of town.” Phil shook his head.

“You call them packs?” Dan asked curiously. Phil shook his head, “A group of vampires is called a clan or a coven. I just call them packs now out of habit, thanks to you” he smiled.

Dan smiled at the new knowledge, then looked sharply at the trees. “They’re approaching us.”

Phil moved to his side, eyes landing on the tree line where three vampires emerged. Two men, and one woman. All three were pale as paper, with eyes rich in colour. Dan’s ears flattened to his hair, but he knew better than to growl, instead holding a steady gaze. Meanwhile, Phil’s own stance was defensive, standing tall with his shoulders broadened as they approached.

The oldest looking of the three, Phil presumed him to have been in his early 40s when he changed, stepped forward. He inspected the three vampires, his eyebrow raised. It couldn’t be? “David?” He stepped forward, shoulders dropping only slightly.

Dan’s eyes flicked to Phil when he said the elder's name. The vampire he now knew as David grinned, “Phil! Long time no see old friend.”

Phil smiled and stepped up, “A long time indeed! You’re a bit far from your old territory my friend.” He offered his wrist, a common vampire greeting was the pressing together of the ‘pulse’, substituting a human handshake. But by being the first to extend the greeting, and having his hand dominate the handshake subtly, he was politely acknowledging his “claim” over this area of territory.

His friend smiled, “Only passing through don’t trouble yourself. You’ve met Carry, haven’t you? And this little lad is James.” He gestured to the youngest of their troop, no older the 16. Dan watched with caution, confused. They all looked such different ages, he thought they stopped ageing.

Phil smiled and nodded. “Wonderful.” He looked at the other two, “I have, it’s nice to see you again Carry, you look well, much better than when we met last.” He took her hand and kissed it warmly, a simple greeting for females. Phil ruffled the blonde locks of the smaller vampire, “The son you wanted.” He smiled warmly. “He’s ageing well.”

Dan ruffled up when Phil kissed the female's hand, clearly displeased with the action. The younger, James, was staring at him, particularly his ears.

David chuckled, “Yes indeed, on death's door so thought I’d give him a breath of life, or unlife anyway.” David glanced at Dan, “Your werewolf seems displeased.”

Phil chuckled and fell back to Dan’s side, ruffling his ears fondly. “Wolves are fairly possessive of their pack and their mate.” He smiled, “This is Dan, Dan this is David, a friend from long ago. He was Carry’s mentor and now partner, and their son, James.” Phil gestured to each vampire in turn.

Dan relaxed when he realised the female and male were a mated pair. She was no threat to him, so instead his interest peaked. “Hi.”

David smiled, “Hello Daniel, managed to drag Phil out of his isolation I see.” Dan shot Phil a confused look, and Phil cast his eyes back the elder vampire, “This again, David?” He raised his brow in amusement.

David shrugged, “You have been avoiding all contact with... anyone really, for nearly 50 years Phil.” Phil shrugged his shoulders, “Once I left my family, then my clan, associating with others often brought nothing but bad karma.”

Dan frowned but held his tongue on the questioning for now. The youngest walked up to him, and Dan watched him with careful eyes. “You’re ears look so soft.” The boy commented, but Dan wasn’t really sure how to respond.

Phil moved beside James wearily, he sensed no threat from the child but was cautious in any case. He met eyes with Dan, trying to convey that there was no threat.

Dan relaxed a little at the reassurance. “Can I touch them?” The boy asked Dan, pulled a weary face, “ I’d rather you didn’t.”

Phil placed a soft arm on the young vampire’s arm, “In this case, best not to young vampire, we don’t want any mishaps, not do we?” 

James pouted, but refrained anyway with a nod, returning to his father who was laughing. “Now now James, you wouldn’t like it if a stranger touched your ears now would you?”

Phil smiled at the elder, grateful of his understanding. “He’s progressing well for such a young one David.” He complimented warmly. David grinned proudly, “He has a good mentor clearly.” You’ve moved on then at last, with Dan here?” The man asked, not unkindly, but Dan sensed it was a personal question.

Phil cast eyes at the ground, then nodded slowly. “I have. Sometimes fate intervenes, I believe.” When he looked up again, he seemed thoughtful. David was silent for a long moment, then smiled, “Well then, fate has been kind to you my friend, in the end at least.”

Phil smiled, “Indeed.” He stood tall again, the subject changed. “Has there been any word of the old coven? You’re the first I’ve come across in many years.”

David chuckled, “That would be because you hide in the woods, where vampires belong in the city.” He winked, “But they are well, some miss your presence more than others I’m sure.”

Phil hummed, “There’s too much chaos in the city. Humans and hunters are far more advanced than they were years ago.” He chuckled. David shrugged, “Brings a little challenge to unliving.” 

Carry spoke up for the first time, “Do you and the wolf lay together?” It was a rather abrupt question, it didn’t seem rude necessarily, more curious and Phil blinked at the suddenness of the question, and turned to her. “Yes, we do.” He nodded.

She blinked, “I’ve not heard of that happening before.” David laughed, “Of course it has, just not for a while, we don’t generally mix well as species.”

“It’s not hugely common, between the vampire and werewolf species, often they are very hostile towards each other.” Phil smiled, “but it does happen.” Carry nodded, “You plan on remaining coupled?”

Dan ruffled up again. He didn’t particularly like being to the subject of her conversation without actually being addressed directly. Phil must have noticed, as he moved back to his side, dropping his arm around Dan’s shoulders. “Yes, as long as Dan wishes to,” Dan leaned into the touch, relaxing a little.

David grinned, “Well then good luck my friend. We wish to hunt here if that’s okay with you?”

Phil smiled, and nodded, “Feel free. I just ask that you be discreet. We wish to keep our presence in the area as unknown as possible.” David nodded, “Of course, you wish to be left to your peace again?”

“Yes, but please do feel free to stop by if you’re passing through again in future. It has been wonderful to see you, I’ve missed you.” he smiled. David moved forward and gripped his arm again. “See again my friend, hopefully within the next century.”

Phil gripped his arm in response, “I hope so,” he smiled genuinely.

Dan watched the interaction with curiosity, then the vampires wonder off their own way.

Phil let his shoulder relax once they were gone, a small sigh of relief as Dan pressed into his side, “How’d you know him?” Phil nuzzled his hair softly, “We were in the same coven all those years ago.” He hummed.

Dan looked up, “What’s a vampire coven like?”

Phil thought for a minute, “It has its ups and down. They’ll always have your back and you’ll always be safe. But sometimes they’re very keen to keep to old traditions.” He shrugged softly, fingers carting through Dan’s soft hair and caressing his ears.

“What sort of traditions?” He pressed his head into Phil’s hand.

Phil smiled, “They’re very particular about bloodlines, and believe that only vampires should only mate with vampires. Males should only mate with females, and that the opinion of the coven should be the opinion of you. Most of the elders also think that biting for awakening purposes shouldn’t be allowed” he hummed.

Dan crinkles his nose, “That’s weird, why can’t males mate?”

“They can if they wish too but it’s heavily frowned upon, from the old covens anyway, as two male vampires can’t reproduce. It’s seen as a weakness to the coven, that you’re not producing offspring which can grow up to protect the coven, increase its strength and someday provide more offspring to repeat the process.” He shrugged.

Dan scoffed, “How old-fashioned. Two Alphas can’t reproduce but they can mate if they want too, others will keep the pack going.”

“It’s very old-fashioned.” Phil shrugged, “They frowned on many types of mating. Those of the same gender, or those who cross species. Often resorting to violence in extreme cases, usually involving hybrids or humans. I refuse to have any part in it.” He nodded.

Dan tilted his head, “They would disprove of some matings then? Of ours?”

“Most likely, maybe not now, but back then. I don’t care though, I chose my mate, not tradition.” He smiled reassuringly. Dan looked a little conflicted, “But- I’m separating you from your species.”

Phil shook his head, pressing a kiss to Dan’s head, “You aren’t separating me, I separated myself. As a result, I have you.” Dan flushed, pressing in close. “You said something about hybrids?”

Phil curled his arms around him warmly, “Yeah, when two species find a way to combine,” he hummed, “It’s uncommon, but it happens.”

Dan looked up, “If we had pups, would they be hybrids?”

Phil considered it for a moment, “They most likely would be yes, but there’s also a chance that might also be full werewolves, like you. Or full vampires, like me” He smiled. “Hybrids pups are much more common than adult hybrids, it’s riskier to become a hybrid as an adult, and can be painful, life-threatening in a lot of cases.” He explained from his knowledge or the subject.

“Oh. So if I were to bite you, properly, you’d turn into a hybrid?” He asked, curious.

“Pretty much, just like if I bit you and chose to inject venom, it would change you. It works similar to if I infect a human, only a human will become a full vampire, not a hybrid.” He nodded.

Dan nodded, “Okay, come on let’s eat.” He pulled Phil in for a deep kiss, “You can tell me more at the cabin.” He said wagging his tail as they set off into the tree line.

\----

Phil sunk down into the sofa once they returned to the cabin, a content, full feeling in his stomach. The meal would definitely last him a while, leaving him able to get by on animal blood.

Dan climbed into his lap with a little hum, snuggling into his neck. “That’s was necessary.” Phil nodded his agreement and played softly with Dan’s hair. “It definitely was.”

Dan sat up, “What’s the greeting you did? With David?” Phil smiled, pleased that Dan was interested in his culture as he held out his arm, “Hold out yours.” Dan did, sitting back to hold his arm out.

“It’s a common greeting with vampires. You press the pulse of your wrist to the others, and hold the wrist, sort of like a handshake,” he smiled and pressed his wrist to Dan’s, softly holding his forearm. “Usually the more powerful vampire extends the greeting, as a sign of authority, so I did because we inhabit this area, which means no others are supposed to settle or hunt here without my blessing.” He smiled.

Dan gripped his wrist, fascinated with the feeling his own pulse against Phil’s still wrist.

“Of course I don’t have a pulse but you do. That’s a male greeting,” Phil smiled, “With a female, you kiss the back of her hand if she has a mate,” he lifted Dan’s hand and kissed the back of his hand, “and the pulse point of her wrist if she doesn’t.” He pressed a kiss to Dan’s wrist.

Dan watched, “That’s interesting.” He lifted Phil’s wrist up and kissed the back of his hand, and Phil repeated the action with a fond smile. “I like that you’re so interested in my kind.”

Dan grinned, “Well if my mate’s a vampire, and there’s a chance my pups could be vampires, I would like to understand the culture.” Phil smiled at the admission, his chest swelling with the realisation Dan was very serious about him, and them. “So you’re okay with the possibility that our future pups could be part vampire?”

Dan smiled confidently, “Or whole vampire,” he put his hand to Phil’s cheek. “You’re not so bad, and they won’t be either.”

Phil smiled and pecked Dan’s palm softly, “If they have part of you in them they’ll be wonderful.” 

Dan flushed then giggled, as he moved forward and claimed Phil’s lips affectionately, pleased when Phil kissed back, cupping his face.

Dan shuffled into his lap, then he pulled back. “I’ll be going into heat in the next couple days.”

Phil nodded, kissing his mate’s forehead. “I know, and I know that Sam doesn't think I can look after you, and keep you safe. But I can.”

Dan nodded, “I know you can. And it's better for me, that I'm not sharing it with an alpha wolf. You're not like Sam, not like the pack. You can control yourself, you can hold me and comfort me, without giving in to your urges.”

Phil smiled, holding him close to his body and cuddling him. “I can, and I've been learning from the other wolves. Sarah, a sweet omega wolf taught me some bits, about heats. I’ll be there for you.”

Dan looked up with fond eyes, “I want to share it with you, but- not in the traditional way. Not just yet, I need a little more time.” He admitted nervously.

Phil looked up to meet soft brown eyes, “I’ll give you all the time you need love.”

Dan smiled then, curling into his mate’s chest with a content, quiet purr. Even then, he knew he’d made the right decision in Phil.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of smut

One night a few days later, Dan found himself watching the ceiling as Phil slept curled to his back, hours ticking slowly by. He was twitching, his skin felt too hot. His blood seemed to be boiling in his veins, and it was as if he was on a constant sugar rush. He grumbled disapprovingly at the ceiling tiles.

He knew what it meant, but he was less than pleased about it.

Behind him, Phil twitched in his sleep and pressed closer to Dan's back tiredly. He muttered something in a half-hearted attempt at soothing the wolf. Dan sighed softly, doing his very best to hold still for his mate to sleep, but finding it near impossible already.

Phil rubbed his eyes and sat up as the movement continued. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked tiredly. Dan turned, “Too hot.”

"Want me to open a window?"

Dan groaned, feeling a little nauseous. “Won’t help.”

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He pressed his own cold hands to Dan's cheek in an attempt to cool him.

Dan shook his head but pressed into the cool touch appreciatively. “No, it’s my heat, it’ll hit me in the next couple hours.”

"Oh... okay! What do you need me to do?" He soothed, moving the cool touch over his face and neck as he saw it helping to cool Dan’s searing skin.

Dan almost purred at the cooling touch. “I need to build a nest.”

Phil thought back to when they'd discussed his heat briefly. "That's the safe place to settle in, right? Blanket and pillows and stuff?" He bundled Dan onto his lap carefully and wrapped his cool limbs around his body since it was helping.

Dan purred softly at the cooling contact, “Yeah, help me build it?” Phil kissed his head, pleased with the soft noises. "Of course."

Dan sat up, “We should talk about some other things too.”

"Like what?" Phil asked curiously.

Dan rubbed his eyes, “About what- what’s okay and what’s not. And a little prep.”

"Okay, I don't know- uh what to expect."

Dan nodded, “Simply put, I’m fine with anything, just- don’t put your dick in me, not yet. I don’t want my first time with you to be a hormone-fulled mess. I want it to be meaningful, loving.” He blushed, quickly moving on, “I have a toy, I figure it will be pretty easy for you to use.”

Phil smiled lovingly, and flushed, "No sex, got it. Of course, anything I can do to help you."

“I’ll ask, I’ll beg, I’ll probably even get upset if you deny me. But no sex.”

"You can trust me." 

Dan nuzzled him, “I know, I’ll show you everything now then.”

"Thanks, baby." Phil kissed him softly.

Dan stood, “Okay, nest first, it’s starting to bother me.”

He was noticeably twitching, his cheeks flushed. Also, if Phil could smell his scent he’d know it was changing. Dan got up and began dragging the mattress into his favored corner, away from the doors and windows.

Phil began dragging over blankets and pillows for him, as Dan fussed over their placement, muttering when it wasn’t right. Phil tried to help, bringing him things he might like and taking away what he didn't want. It was a long process.

He pulled out a few of the shirts and hoodies he had worn to blend in when he hunted in nearby towns and offers them to Dan. He couldn't smell anything from them, to be honest, but Dan snatched them out of his arms and purred contently when he buried his nose in the fabric, so they must have been a good decision.

Dan had taken their bedsheets and pillows, even the warm fur that the competing alpha has given him, though he had Phil scent it thoroughly first.

He patted a cushion, then growled lightly and moved it to the other side. His mate watched him closely. An alpha wolf would have known better what he needed, but Phil didn’t have the first clue. Dan let out a frustrated huff that broke him from his thoughts, then moved it back to where it was before.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked gently.

Dan looked up, " Where do you think it should go?" He held out the pillow.

Phil took it and looked at the cozy space. He didn't place it in either of its precious spots, instead, he knelt down and fluffed it up, placing it in the corner.

Dan perked up as he inspected it, kneeling down and nuzzling the space before getting up, and cuddled into Phil with a content purr. “Perfect.”

"Glad to be helping."

Dan purred into his chest for a while, very affectionate. “We need to get water together now.” Phil kissed his head, nodding. "Let me get it for you, why don't you rest here?"

Dan nodded, climbing into the nest and patting everything contently.

Phil went through and gathered all of the water they had been collecting for this occasion. He had some salted animal meat in an old freezer out back for when it was needed, and if absolutely necessary he knew where to hunt for live catches. He was smiling as he brought everything up, pleased to have been able to prepare at least some things for his mate.

Dan smiled at him as he came back, placing everything close by so he could reach later. “Perfect, can you bring the basket over?”

"Of course," Phil fetched it from the other side of the room, bringing it to him.

Dan reached in and pulled out the item inside. It was very large, but its purpose was pretty clear. “So uh- there’s this.” Dan flushed but Phil just kissed his head and nodded, "I think I can pretty much figure that."

Dan nodded and set it in his nest. “Okay, so that’s all done.”

"Do you want to try and get some rest before it kicks in fully?" Phil soothed.

Dan nodded, “I won’t be getting much sleep, an hour or two now and then. But you’ll need to make sure you sleep sometimes like just ignore me okay?”

"Okay, I will." Phil nodded, laying down beside him. He was going to be as helpful as he possibly could.

\----

Hours later, Dan’s eyes blinked open and he whimpered, his whole body ached horribly. A wet sticky liquid was beginning to leak between his legs and he felt as if his blood was on fire. He would fall into heat in mere minutes, for now, he still had some form of his own mind.

His fingers tightened on Phil’s arms as they held him, groaning as he ground against him accidentally, then again on purpose. It wasn’t much, but it felt nice.

Phil woke with a start and blinked to force his eyes open. He tightened his grip on the wiggling wolf, "M'got you, it's okay."

Dan whimpered lowly, mouth dropping open, mind growing clouded. “Phil-“

"It's okay, I'm here," Phil turned in his arms and kissed him, holding his hips as Dan rutted against him.

Dan was, sweating and burning to the touch. “N-need...” He gasped as his hips rutted into Phil’s body.

Phil seemed to understand without much prompting as he rolled him on this back and slid down his mate’s body, taking Dan's cock into his mouth and sucking wetly. Dan whined loudly, his cock extremely sensitive already, as pleasure shot up his body. “Ahhhh yes.” Phil sucked him roughly with the encouragement, his hands holding Dan's thighs open wide.

Dan was spilling into his mouth in mere moments, no complaints about the dirtiness of the action on his tongue. But despite cumming, he was still hard, panting softly as he came down from his high.

Phil grabbed the large toy from its place on the sheets and ran the tip across Dan's hole gently before pressing it in just a little. Dan jumped at the sudden action, breath pulled sharply through his teeth. There was no pain, in fact, his body took the toy greedily, drawing a whine from his throat.

Phil watched, mesmerised as the considerably large toy was pulled into his small body. Dan’s chest heaved with the actions, he was so skinny you could practically see the toy pressing out his belly. But he showed no sign of pain, his hips actually pushed suddenly down, taking the whole thing down to the inflated end. His eyes rolled back and he came again, body vibrating with pleasure.

Phil dropped his head and licked the mess from Dan’s burning stomach, fucking him deeply with the toy. Under Phil’s hands, Dan was still hard, hips urgently rocking with his movements. “Not- not enough, want you.”

"Close your eyes and think of me, baby. Think of my cock taking you." Dan whimpered, “Doesn’t feel like you would, please.” His dark brown eyes met Phil’s hungrily.

Phil moaned as he met Dan's desperate gaze, "The toy feels so much better, big and thick and fills you up so well, even has a knot.”

Dan shook his head, “But it can’t breed me like you could.” He sat up, hotly claiming Phil’s mouth, “Couldn’t spill all hot and good inside me.”

Phil let him, cupping the back of Dan's head and kissing him. Fuck he wanted to, he wanted to so badly. "You don't want to be bred, it's too soon to breed you, baby, you've got so much to give."

Dan groaned, “No, I want you, want to give you my pups.” He purred the words, crawling into Phil’s lap.

"You will, one day, I promise." Phil held him carefully, he was expecting Dan to be adamant but not quite this adamant. "Just relax, don't think about it." He began fisting Dan's cock.

Dan moaned, but it wasn’t what he wanted, “Please my alpha, I’ll be so good for you.” He kissed at his neck hungrily, his body pressing into the hard bulge in Phil’s boxers.

"You are so good baby, so wonderful." Phil groaned, slipping his fingers between them and found Dan's entrance, pushing three inside. "Better?" Dan gasped loudly, dropping his head back and grinding down in his fingers, fucking himself back.

When Dan finished for the third time he seemed to calm a little, pressing into Phil’s chest and panting softly. Phil held him close, soothing him and kissing his head. "Is that a little better, love?" He hushed.

Dan turned his head up to catch his lips, then pulled off with a low whine when his legs grazed over Phil’s crotch, his eyes fell down. He looked back up, “You’re hard, let me help you.” He kissed his collar, “It would feel so good, 'm ready for you.” He purred, back arching to show off the curve of his ass, presenting himself prettily to the vampire he considered his alpha.

Phil groaned and squeezed Dan's ass. He knew he wouldn't say yes, but god, he wanted too. He wanted to mate properly with him, he felt it deep down. "One day we'll share your heat." He promised.

Dan pouted, and Phil swore he had no right to look that cute when he was talking so dirty. He dropped his chin into Phil’s lap instead, keeping himself very much on show for his alpha. “But I want to make you feel good.”

Phil dropped his head back, he couldn't cope with such an innocent look with the filthy pleas, it was too much. "You wanna help make me feel good?"

Dan nodded, head tilting so his cheek rests on his thigh. “Can do anything for you, makes me feel good too.” Phil pushed the front of his boxers down, letting his hard cock spring up and hit his belly wetly. "Be good, give me a blowjob."

He could indulge himself a little, right?

Dan seemed more than willing, despite the fact he hadn’t actually returned the favour with his mouth before. His wicked tongue slid up Phil’s length and around the head of his cock, eyes staying locked with Phil’s.

Phil moaned loudly, fingers moving in to caress Dan's head. "Fuck."

Dan keened at the touch, sliding his tongue through his slit and tasting him. In the state, he was in he may as well have been tasting syrup and wrapped his lips around the head softly.

"So eager," Phil praised, holding his head. Dan went to go down a little further but Phil’s fingers tightened in his hair with caution.

"Go slow baby, don't want you to choke." He explained.

When Dan met his eyes, there was a twinkle in them. Once Phil released his grip a little Dan sank smoothly all the way to Phil’s base before meeting his eyes again. Humor sneaking through the lust at the expression on Phil’s face, his jaw dropping. "Don't you have a fucking gag reflex?" He demanded through a string of grunts.

Dan pulled up, licking his lips. “Always swallowing large pieces of meat my alpha.” He said cheekily. He wasted no time taking him back into his throat, working his tongue over him.

Phil lazily held the back of his head, hips pushing up a little. "Fucking hell." He thrust up into Dan’s mouth greedily, panting. Dan took it easily, looking up through big eyes and groaning as Phil pressed into his mouth.

Phil couldn't help himself since he took it so easy, he held Dan's head and started to fuck his mouth. "You're such a good omega."

Dan moaned lowly, eyes holding Phil’s gaze as his alpha pleasured himself. He loved this feeling, especially when he felt him spilling hotly down his throat.

Dan swallowed at first but pulled away a little too early, blinking as the last of Phil’s release dripped down his lips and chin. He licked his lips slowly, hand falling down between his legs and pressing into his cock as he watched Phil come down.

"Oh god," Phil panted and pressed his fingers through his hair. "Thank you, baby."

Dan slumped back, eyes falling closed as he fucked into his hand and came again only a few moments later before falling limp against his cushioned nest. Phil pulled Dan gently to his chest, letting him rest against him, seemingly sated for now.

Dan’s body was still intensely warm, but four orgasms had drained him. He wasn’t necessarily completely satisfied just yet, just physically incapable of staying hard right now, so they had a little break

Phil rested with him while he got his breathing back under control, making him take sips of water every so often until he flared up again. Dan accepted the water without much fuss. “Sorry.”

"Don't be sorry." Phil pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "I can handle it."

Dan hummed, body singing at the affection. “Still. It’s embarrassing, but I can’t help it.”

"I know, but you're my mate and I want you to be happy, so I'm here until it's over, embarrassing or not." He whispered the gentle promise.

Dan cuddled in closer, “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Phil held him close, and the rested together for a long time.

\----

After two long days of Dan's near-constant need for either sex, affection and in most cases both, Phil was tired. One of the main drawbacks of not being a true alpha was that he didn't have the same stamina Dan did. But still, albeit tiredly, he responded quickly when Dan whined for his attention at the end of day 2 of his heat.

Dan had his face pressed into Phil’s neck, he himself could smell how thoroughly coated in his scent his alpha was, even if Phil couldn’t. It was comforting. He felt Phil wake under him, the vampire had been asleep but when Dan was awake he was needy, so he pressed into his vampire in search of attention. And an orgasm. “Phiiiil.”  
"M'here, it's okay I'm here," Phil assured him groggily as he woke, hands moving down to hold him lazily.

Dan kissed at the skin, by now littered with marks of Dan making his own claim. “Want you.” Dan rocked against him, still snuggled into his touch.

The purple hickeys and bite marks where Dan has claimed him stood out wildly on his pale white skin. Phil rocked his hips upwards, moving their cocks together.

Dan moaned softly, placing affectionate kisses up Phil’s jaw. “I bet you’d feel so good inside me.” His voice had dropped low and smooth, fist wrapping around Phil and working him until he was hard.

Phil hummed and stroked a hand over his back, "One day baby."

Dan hummed back, working Phil in his fist until the vampire was panting, then moving his fist away and going back to kissing him, almost teasing.

"Don't tease me, baby, please," Phil moaned, hips chasing the lost touch each time.

Dan moved to kiss his lips, hot and urgent, he’d climbed into Phil’s lap, purring when Phil’s hands stroked down his back and gripped his ass. He brought his fist back, pumping him slowly. Dan’s body was slick once again, it slid down his legs and dampened the fabric surrounding them.

Phil moaned into his lips, gripping and squeezing Dan's ass, fingers dipping into his opening where the wet substance was leaking from. Dan whimpered, hips pressing back into the touch, he let go once more when he thought Phil might be getting close, hands playing with his chest instead.

Phil moaned, hips kicking up. "Noooo, m'let me come, baby." He groaned and worked three fingers into him.

Dan took a shaky breath and pouted, “Want to come with you.” He said eyes big and pleading. “Want to imagine we’re coming together and your breeding me deeply, making our pups.” He whispered in Phil’s ear, hand slowly working over his length once more in a bid to wind him up near breaking point.

Phil outright moaned, that- no that wasn't a fair move.

His fingers slipped free, only to grab his ass and spread his cheeks. "Dan..." It was a warning, his willpower had been pretty strong, and he’s held out so far. But he was getting too close to breaking now when Dan spoke that way.

Dan nodded, shifting subtly in his lap, hand holding Phil’s cock at its base but not moving. “Bet you’d like to see me swollen with your children.” Dan purred, nipping at his ear.

"Dan please, no more," his voice was hoarse, licking his lips. He wanted that, he couldn't wait for it to be real one day.

Dan settled in his new position, feeling Phil’s hands fall on his hips and moving down just a little. “I bet you’d come so hard you wouldn’t give me a choice but to be pregnant.” He suckled on the skin of his neck, breath catching as he subtly lined Phil up to his hole with his hand.

Phil growled loudly, "Wanna make you pregnant." He admitted, where had that come from? His eyes rolling back in his head as the tip of his cock pressed just a little way into Dan’s warm heat. He almost didn't catch Dan's devious action, the only reasons he did was the surge or pleasure.

Dan let out a soft whimper, “Please.”

Phil used all of his willpower to force himself to drag his tip over Dan's hole one more time before pulling away. He quickly flipped Dan onto hands and knees and pushed his thighs tight together, slotting his cock between them.

Dan was shocked by the sudden change in angle, heart beating fast in his throat. He might finally get what he wanted.

The idea struck Phil, and he hoped it would work as an alternative. At the same time he pressed his own cock between Dan's thighs, he pressed toy into Dan's hole, matching his hips perfectly. "Take my cock omega."

Dan moaned loudly as he was finally filled, the situation feeling almost like Phil was really fucking him. It was enough, he’d get off on this easily, and would probably be satisfied for a while.

Phil moved the large toy seamlessly with his hips as he fucked Dan's thighs, it seemed to be working. "Gonna breed you like you wanted, fill you with my pups."

Dan moaned, head falling down as his hips rocked back into the full feeling, calling Phil’s name when it hit his prostate. He was lost in the moment, his body fooled into thinking that’s what was really happening, that he was taking his alpha.

Phil kept slamming the toy against Dan's prostate, moaning filthily at the tight feeling of his cock fucking between Dan's thighs, letting himself imagine it was the real thing.

It didn’t take very long until Dan was loudly moaning Phil’s name, telling him how good it was and asking for more. Phil kissed his neck, moving the toy harder with each thrust and grasping Dan's cock with his spare hand.

It was all Dan needed to spill across Phil’s fingers, head slumping tiredly to the mattress under them, as he felt Phil spill across his thighs, panting heavily. Dan whimpered at the warm feeling, but his body seemed satisfied at least for now.

Phil slipped the toy out gently and lay down beside him. Dan cuddled in close immediately, but he seemed a little distressed, eyes leaking tears.

Phil frowned and cuddled him in, "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He soothed.

Dan shook lightly, "You don't want me. Am I doing something wrong?"

"What? Oh honey no, I do want you. I want you so much" Phil soothed guiltily, rubbing his back, trying to soothe the omega.

Dan shook his head, “I’m a terrible omega, my alpha doesn’t want me.” He was crying properly now, body aching with discomfort.

Phil gasped and frowned, "No! Oh sweet omega, no. You're not terrible, you're a wonderful omega."

Dan's lips trembled, "Then why won’t you mate me?"

"Because we promised baby, no sex just yet." He soothed. "Maybe next time."

Dan pouted, “But I want you.”

"You only think you do, but you don't sweetheart, not yet." He pulled Dan close. “You asked me not to give in love.” Dan pressed his face into his neck, grumbling disapprovingly, that did sound like him.

"You can have me soon omega, okay?" He hummed, kissing his head.

Dan nodded eventually, sniffing quietly as Phil kissed his head, pulling him close.

\----

After a while, Dan woke up and groaned softly as tucking his head into Phil's neck, the vampire stirred from his sleep by the noise and movement. He felt Phil tiredly roll him to his back and begin trailing his hands down him as they had over the last few days before he looked up finding Dan’s cock soft. Dan pushed his hand away, wincing at sensitivity. “No, I’m okay.”

Phil blinked through tired eyes, eyebrows raised in question, "You are?"

Dan nodded, curling into him again but this time it was only in search of comfort. His body ached, he was tired and weak, and so hungry. "Yeah, hurts." He wasn't as hot to the touch anymore, even shivering a little when he took in the cool temperature of the room.

Phil kissed his head, "Let me get the windows closed and get you some of that meat, yeah? You need to warm up and eat, it'll help."

Dan nodded, reluctantly letting Phil go so he could move. The vampire seemed tired, but not as much as the poor man would be if they shared a heat properly.

Phil moved around the room and closes the windows right to keep the room warm, glad Dan had woken during the night. When he returned from outside he brought in the salted meat for him. "If you need fresher meat, I can hunt for us quickly." Dan shook his head, taking the food and immediately ripping into it hungrily as Phil brought him fresh water and sat beside him, watching him carefully.

Dan focused for a while of eating and drank deeply before taking a breath and leaning against the cushions. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome. What else can I do?"

Dan shook his head, "No, I mean thank you for not- like- mating with me. I was very unfair at moments..."

Phil shook his head, "I promised you I wouldn't." He let Dan cuddle into him. "I'm glad I could help."

Dan purred softly as Phil held him, happy. “You helped so much.”

"I did?" Phil smiled and rubbed his back.

Dan nodded, looking up and kissing him sweetly. “I need a wash in the river.” Phil hummed then and kissed back sweetly, "Good idea. I could use a was too. Let's wash up, then you need a proper sleep."

Dan let Phil pick him up as they made their way to the river to clean up. “Aren’t you tired? You must be exhausted.” Phil gently sat him down in the cool water, "I am, but I can't sleep until you're settled," he chuckled.

Dan rolled his eyes softly as he sat in the water, splashing it over himself. “You have to look after yourself too idiot.”

"I was, I slept as much as possible. I have to look after you."

Dan pulled him to him in the water. “My silly perfect alpha.” He said planting a (very wet) kiss on his lips.

Phil let himself be pulled in, kissing him back with a content hum. "I like that you see me as your alpha either way."

Dan smiled, “You seemed to like it when I call you that.” Phil nodded his agreement, "I do, it makes me feel adequate, despite being different."

Dan smiled, “Good, now let’s go get some sleep you look like you’re about to drop.”

They barely made it into bed before the vampire fell asleep. Dan smiled, pushing his black hair back from his eyes where it had fallen forwards as he curled into him.

"G'night Dan."

“Goodnight, my vampire.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack spends a day with their neighbors. Dan realises something and the pair take a step forward in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times

Phil's hand laced through Dan's fur as their run slowed to a walk, approaching the other wolf pack's territory. The past two months had seen things grow amicable between the two packs, as they surprisingly willingly accepted Dan's choice of Phil as his mate. Today, they’d been invited over again to spend the day on the wolf's territory, and while Phil was keen to learn more of the wolf's culture first hand, he was still nervous of being the outsider.

Dan barked at him softly as two familiar wolves appeared from the trees to greet them. The wolves switched form for Phil’s sake. It was Sam’s older brother, Adam, and his omega Sarah. Dan joined them, smiling politely. “You invited us?”

Adam returned the smile brightly, "We did, welcome." He invited them across onto their land.

Dan stepped up to the omega and the two greeted each other by gently touching noses. “Nice to see you again Dan,” she smiled. Adam’s mate had taken a shine to Dan on their last meeting, she liked his attitude.

Phil smiled, "Thank you for welcoming us."

Adam grinned, “No problem, come on we’ll take you to camp.” Dan walked a little behind him besides Sarah as they made their way through the dark woods.

Phil walked beside Adam, looking around the camp as they approached. It was was fairly big in size, with quite a few wolves and their families. There was a cave system in a wall of natural rocks to one side and a small waterfall. There was also a series of rough huts, built from wood and leaves.

A few eyes followed them with their gaze as they walked, but for the most part, they were left alone, led by their friends to the centre where Ben, the head alpha, was waiting to greet them.

Phil let Dan greet him first, but Dan laughed subtly as Phil followed his actions as best he could, “Phil, no that’s an omega greeting.”

The alpha, Ben, simply waved it off. “It’s okay, the vampire doesn’t know our customs yet. I’m sure he’ll learn with time.” He was grinning widely, “I’m glad to see you both in good health.”

"It is? What's the proper vampire greeting then?" He half laughed softly, apologising. Ben chuckled, “I think Dan meant you should greet me like an alpha. Wolf or not, you are his chosen alpha, after all.” The man bumped his head against Phil’s, “Like that.”

"Oh!" Phil copied him proudly with a grin. Dan smiled then, nudging Phil’s shoulder happily.

“You’re welcome to look around and relax, why don’t you let Sarah give you a tour Dan?” Ben offered with a smile, which Dan returned as the sweet omega nodded at the suggestion, taking his arm.

“Yes, I’d love to! Well, you might have to help me a little later on, if that’s okay? I’m on pup duty today.” Dan hadn’t gotten to be around wolf pups much since he left his pack at a relatively young age, so he was a mix of excited and terrified at the concept of looking after the energetic young wolves. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Great! Come on then let me show you around!” Dan waved back to his mate as Sarah led him off, the two omegas chatting amicably about this and that.

Phil smiled as he waved him off, turning to Adam, "Is there anything I can do?" Adam threw an arm over his shoulder, “I can show you around if you want? Then meet up with those two later?”

"I would love that Adam." Phil followed the alpha male gladly. It seemed they were more open to accepting his and Dan’s relationship than he had thought, given their untraditional pairing. But he was pleased, having such close allies was a good thing for them as such a small pack.

\----

Dan followed Sarah into the moonlit clearing as they came out of the woods. “So yeah that’s pretty much every interesting place to show you, but I’m on pup duty now. You’re welcome to give me a hand if you want, as I said earlier.” She smiled warmly as she met him through the clearing.

“Oh- I’ve never really looked after a pup...”

She giggled, “A good chance to learn a little something then!” 

Dan smiled nervously, following her as another omega wolf, surrounded by at least six young children, looked up. “Sarah you're late.” He pouted, “My alpha will be wondering where I am.” The two omegas hugged briefly, “You must be Dan, I’d love to meet you properly but I’ve got to run see you around!” He darted off into the trees, leaving them. 

One young female, still in human form, charged forward as Sarah came over, leaping at her excitedly. “Mummy!” She grinned, “Hey honey, having a good time?”

Dan smiled at them as they greeted each other happily, but was soon distracted, looking down as there was a tug on his trouser leg. A very small wolf pup had his teeth in the fabric and tugged with soft growls. “Henry! What did I tell you about biting people?”

Sarah rushed forward but Dan shook his head with a soft laugh. “No, no it’s okay.” He knelt down and came face to face with big, bright golden eyes. He licked Dan’s face playfully, bringing an amused bark from Dan’s lips.

With that, Dan suddenly found himself swarmed.

\------

Across the pack's grounds, Adam had finished showing Phil around. "That's the most of what we have around here," he smiled proudly.

Phil was pleased, "I like it, it feels like you have such a great community here." Adam nodded, " I think so. Shall we rendezvous with the omegas?"

\-----

By the time the two entered the clearing, Dan was giggling on the ground covered in four wiggling wolf pups, with two other small children running around him and Sarah in adorable little cloth dress like garments. He was doing his best to help the other omega control them, with one particular little pup called Harry cradled in his arms, snoring lightly. “Sarah! Jess is climbing the tree again!” 

“Daddy!” Dan looked over from where he was coxing Jess down from the tree, catching her and holding her in his other arm all whilst Harry somehow continued to sleep.

Adam stopped at the opening and smiled fondly, waving at his little girl, the one climbing down from the tree and into Dan’s free arm. Phil was grinning, eyes wide, "Wow, those are wolf pups?"

“Yep, they like to change a lot. Hey Jess, being good for your mother I hope?” Adam smiled, as the girl wiggled out of Dan’s grip and over to Adam, nodding enthusiastically.

Phil admired Dan with the armful of small children, and waved tentatively at him, making to move to his side. He stopped however when the children all seemed to catch his scent and watched with surprise as they as ran to hide behind Dan’s legs.

Dan’s eyes widened as they clutched at his legs, some peering around curiously and others making (adorable) attempts at growling. Dan frowned, “Oh! Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, gently petting the soft ears of one who looked on the verge of tears. Little Poppy, one who had yet to speak at all in Dan’s presence, pointed from where she hid, “Scary vampire!”

Dan’s eyes widened, he turned to look at Adam. The alpha suddenly looked embarrassed, “Oh- Sorry Phil sometimes we use stories to get them to behave, like the boogie man and well- vampires,” he shrugged sheepishly.

Phil blinked, oh. "Should I leave? I don't want to frighten the little ones."

Dan stepped forward, the pups hurriedly scrambling to stay behind him, “No! No, hey guys look.” He walked over, even as they protested, to Phil’s side and poked his nose, smiling as the vampire wiggled his nose. “See! Phil doesn’t bite, he’s my friend!”

A few moments ticked by as if the children were waiting for Phil to attack. When he didn’t, one of the braver children, George, crept up behind Dan. He stared up at him with big blue eyes swimming with curiosity and proceeded to poke Phil’s leg. When Phil only smiled he giggled and hugged one of his legs, apparently over that fear pretty quickly. “Come play Mr Vampire!” And he began tugging Phil by the leg towards where the others were gathered. Dan chuckled and gave Phil a ‘go on’ motion when the vampire looked back at him unsure.

Relaxing, he let the small wolf take his hand and tug him properly into the clearing, over to where the other pups waited, clearly buzzing with curiosity about this new creature they could play with.

Phil grinned as George declared to the other pups that, "This vampire is nice," and all of a sudden a wave of wolf pups bombarded him. Some tackled his legs, others jumped on his back, and some wanted to be lifted.

It quickly turned into a game for them, Phil would chase them around, pretending to bite, despite his fangs being retracted firmly into his gums. He’d scooped some up once he caught them, before letting them down to run away with their friends once more.

Dan giggled as the mixture of wolf and human pups screaming and climbing over Phil, then running away giggling when he pretended to bite them. He watched fondly, arms tightening around Harry and oh- well this was a whim he’d never had before.

 

Adam came up beside him, making him jump as he was pulled from his thoughts. “Taken a shine to Harry? Everyone does he’s so cute.”

Dan looked at the sleeping pup he was rocking gently in surprise. Honestly, he’d forgotten he was holding him. “Oh, uh, yes he’s very sweet.”

Sarah chuckled from Dan’s other side, “You know, for someone who’s never had a pup, you handle them very well.” Dan flushed, “You think so?”

They were interrupted when one of the pups fell pretty badly and began to loudly cry. Dan and Sarah rushed forward immediately at the sound, leaving Adam blinking in confusion until he realised what was wrong.

Phil reached him first since he was closer, kneeling beside him and looking at his knee, "Hey it's okay, let me take a look." 

“Fell.” The little pup whimpered as Phil gently cleaning the spot with the edge of his shirt. "It's okay, it's just a little scratch, I promise it’ll not hurt soon," he soothed. The pup hugged the vampire closely, “So I’ll live?” Dan’s lips quirked as he and Sarah stopped before they reached them, laughing softly.

Phil hugged him back and hoisted the pup into his arms, letting him climb up onto his shoulders, tiny legs dangling down his chest. "Of course you'll live! Now you've got a special battle scar to show how strong and brave you are!" The little pup clapped, “Yay! I’m going to help you catch now!”

Phil smiled as he caught Dan’s soft gaze, watching a flush spread over his omega’s cheeks with confusion. He was quickly distracted however and held the little pup's legs to keep him upright. "Let's catch them!" He darted off after the other kids.

“You really are natural with Harry,” Sarah pried gently, eyes curious as she watched the other omega. Dan smiled, feeling an odd sense of pride deep in his chest. “I guess it’s in the genes.”

Sarah touched his arm, not missing the soft scent Dan was starting to emit, one which displayed his desire for a family. "You look content with a little one in your arms," She commented slyly, "He'll be so pleased, alphas are always pleased when their mate wants pups, you'll make a natural mother." Dan bit his lip, suddenly nervous, “Uh, maybe, I hope so”

Sarah touched his arm, in a comforting gesture, "Of course, there's no rush or obligation to bear pups, you’re still a young omega." Dan nodded distractedly, “Yeah, I know.” He gazed at Harry who yawned as he woke and pressed into Dan’s chest.

Dan felt a sudden desire to purr at the sight. “Does he know? That you want one?” Sarah asked abruptly, grinning as a deep blush spread over Dan’s cheeks “W-well I mean I hadn’t realised I did really.” He rocked Harry gently, “Until just now.”

The Sarah hummed, eyes soft as the tiny infant reached to grab Dan's finger in his small hand as he nuzzled into the omega for comfort. The little infant looked up at Dan, his eyes a rich chocolate brown, he seemed to light up, babbling small barks at him, his little black ears poking up from of mass of black hair. Dan’s heart melted, he let Harry grab his finger and cooed softly at the little boy, who gurgled up at him, pleased.

That was it, he was in love, and he wanted one.

\----

Across the clearing, Phil was now sitting amongst the somehow still energetic pups as they clambered over him, and patiently let them ask questions about vampires. Phil smiled at Adam as he joined them, sitting heavily at his side with Jess clutching to his back. "Hey, I was just answering some of the little one's questions, I hope you don't mind."

Adam shrugged, “Sure, knock yourself out. When they’re older they get taught more about your kind anyway.” The wolf watched him for a bit, then smirked to himself, “Dan’s a natural with pups, I bet you’re proud.” Phil grinned, he was proud. "He is, he'll be a wonderful parent one day.”

They sat like that for a while, then when the pups finally seemed to calm down he stood, rocking one of the sleepier pups in his broad arms, he couldn't have been more than a year old. "Can I ask you something, Adam?"

Adam stood with him, arms around his own daughter, “Yeah, sure.”

"Do you think it will be biologically possible for us to conceive in the future? Or am I depriving him of something he might come to want?"

Adam and Phil looked back as Dan cooed at the infant, in his arms, chatting with Sarah about something or other. Adam chuckled lowly, “Come to want ‘in the future’ huh? I’m sure you’ll be glad to know that it is possible. It might be a little bit more difficult, and you’ll have a little hybrid on your hands since Dan’s a natural werewolf. So yeah, good luck with that.” He patted his shoulder.

Phil's heart was warm, and his eyes fond as he watched Dan. "I don't think he's considering pups right now. We haven't even slept together yet. But I would love to have hybrid pups, no matter how difficult."

Adam smirked, “My friend, don’t underestimate omega instincts.”

"But Dan has never been one to submit to his omega instincts?" He questioned, he was no expert on all things wolf. Adam chuckled, “Oh they’ll always be a part of him. Just a pre-warning for the coming baby fever. “

Phil chuckled softly, but wasn't as convinced of an oncoming 'baby fever'. But he did remain optimistic in knowing now that if one day that Dan wanted pups, he could provide them.

\----

Eventually, Dan and Phil bid the wolves goodbye and headed back to their territory. Harry had cried when Dan left, leaving the omega to hug him tight and promise to come back soon. He was quiet as they walked through the woods, deep in his own head.

Phil watched him curiously from time to time. He seemed neither sad nor happy, simply contemplative. "Dan, are you okay?".

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking you know?” Dan gave him a smile as they continued towards the cabin. "What about?" Phil asked, moving into the cabin and settling on the old sofa.

Dan flushed but did his best to hide it, “Just you.” He said, a half-truth, but it worked, as Phil gave him a sweet smile. "Good things I hope?”

Dan hummed, coming to a decision in that moment, “Was just thinking that- I want to mate with you. Properly.” He tried to keep his voice steady, playing with Phil’s shirt as he crawled up beside him on the sofa.

Phil was a little surprised, holding Dan's side, "You mean, properly as in, sex?" He reaffirmed.

 

Dan nodded, looking up to meet his gaze. “Yeah, as in sex.”

Phil smiled widely, this meant Dan trusted him, that he was serious about him. "I would love to mate with you."

Dan grinned, hugging him tightly. “Let’s do it tonight!” His tail wagged excitedly, it was endearing and Phil couldn’t help the warm bubble in his chest. He kissed his forehead, "Tonight!" 

Dan kissed his lips sweetly, then leaned back, a serious expression on his face, “But you can’t finish in me. The risk is lower when I’m not in heat, but it does happen.”

Phil nodded and kissed him back, "Of course, I promise baby, I won't." He knew Adam was picking up the wrong signals before, Dan clearly didn’t want pups right now.

Dan smiled, happy he might have quelled any of Phil’s suspicions regarding his behaviour today, he didn’t want Phil running off because he came on too hard with the whole pup thing.

Phil let Dan rest back against his chest for a while, just petting his hair, "You looked so natural with little Harry today. He adored you," he commented digging just a little because Adam had gotten into his head. Dan smiled, sighing softly, “He was very sweet. His cute little cheeks and those eyes.”

"I know it's impossible because he's not ours, but I swear his adorable little face looked like you."

Dan felt a content purr rumble in his chest at the suggestion, fingers curling into Phil’s shirt. “Your eyes are better, I’d want them to have your eyes.”

 

"Yeah? I suppose they would look lovely on a little tanned hybrid pup with your untamable brown curls," he smiled warmly, fingers drawing circles his hip. Dan was steadily purring now, enjoying this conversation quite a lot. “A hybrid? So they’d be a little vampire too?” He only seemed more excited at the concept.

 

Phil felt the vibrations from Dan's purring in his own chest, kissing his head. "Yes, is that alright? I spoke with Adam today, who assured me any pups of ours would be a wolf-vampire hybrid. I’m not sure what that means just yet.”

 

Dan’s tail wagged slowly, and he thanked god Phil couldn’t smell his scent because he reeked of they pheromones which mimicked that of an omega in heat. It was used to hint at wanting to have pups, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. “That’s wonderful, imagine the little fangs!”

Phil chuckled gladly at the acceptance in Dan's voice, "Imagine them with little baby fangs, but also little wolf ears and a tail. They'll be absolutely stunning," he hummed.

Dan nodded, “We could get some toys from the town! Maybe some cute little clothes.” His purring continued, fingers deftly unbuttoning Phil’s shirt whilst the vampire wasn’t paying attention.

Phil nodded his agreement, lost in his own thoughts, "We'd need to keep them sheltered from outside for a day or two, as they’ll need consistent feeding, and if their vampire-half gets a whiff of human scent, we could get a nasty biting.”

“They’d be drinking milk from me the first two weeks anyway, along with the blood too since they’d be hybrid,” Dan said thoughtfully, not noticing Phil’s confusion about how exactly that would work considering the lack of breasts like the female omegas have.

Phil looked at him and there was a hint of a pleased sound on his chest, most likely with the idea that Dan was seemingly being so responsible about the details.

Dan was sliding his hands under Phil’s shirt now, smoothing over the skin. “Then after I’d have to chew up food for them a little bit by a couple of months they’ll be happily tearing up their own food.” Dan seemed oblivious, in his own little world as he imagined it.

Phil sighed softly as warm hands smoothed over his cool skin. "I'd be able to teach them how to hunt after a few months, but I'd like them to get used to eating like you first. It's not safe to teach brand new vampires to hunt right away, we don't want any accidents."

Dan nodded his agreement, fingers playing over his chest and down his stomach. “It would be so fun to teach them to hunt like me! And to fish too.” He played with the waistband of Phil’s trousers.

"They'd be wonderful, mischievous young pups." Phil undid the fabric, removing them from his body.

Dan let him, turning to climb into his lap and pushing the fabric off Phil’s shoulders. “Mischievous?” Dan’s eyes sparkled, “Where would they get that from?”

Phil let him gladly, carefully slipping Dan's own shirt over his head. "From their wonderfully mischievous father of course. Who is always up to no good."

Dan giggled softly, “In my tradition, I’d be mother.” He kissed his nose playfully, “You’d be father.”

"Our pups will be calling you mother?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Or will they be able to call you daddy?" He wriggled his nose playfully at the light kiss.

“They could, if you’d prefer, but in wolf tradition, it doesn’t matter if you’re male or female, a mother is an omega or a beta female.” He tilted his head, “I think you suit daddy better anyway.”

Phil kissed his cheek, "If you're more comfortable with mother, then a mother you will be." He whispered, "I think I suit daddy better too."

 

“For a while, I didn’t think I’d get the chance to be a mother,” he nuzzled into Phil’s neck. “Thank you, for giving that back to me.”

Phil stroked his hands down Dan's bare back, tilting his head to let Dan nuzzle it. "It's my pleasure, you will be a mother, I promise." Dan was purring from deep in his chest at the words, lifting his head to kiss Phil’s lips warmly.

 

After a while Dan slipped his own loose trousers off, having slyly already stripped his mate. “I want to mate with you now.” He said lowly, nipping lightly at Phil’s jaw. Phil picked the omega up easily in his arms and carrying him across to the small bedroom. "I want to mate with you too."

Dan wrapped his legs around him, body pleased with Phil’s small display of strength. Sue him, he was allowed to find shows of strength attractive. It was coded in his genes.

Phil laid him on the bed, leaning over him and grinding down on him slowly. He was pleased to find Dan already half hard beneath him, he must be doing something right.

Dan’s hands scraped up Phil’s back, nails biting the skin pleasingly. “Will have to help me… open up a bit...since I’m not in heat.”

"I can do that, can you spread your legs nice and wide for me?" Phil purred softly, leaning back on his knees.

Dan did as he was asked. He knew it would be easier once they started, his body would take the hint and produce slick, but only just enough. Seemingly though he didn’t need to point that out to Phil, who had already popped his fingers into his own mouth briefly to wet them before one finger was finding its way inside Dan slowly. He was ready for the intrusion, relaxing as best he could to make it easy, reaching up, asking for a kiss and humming when Phil kissed him gladly, mumbling a soft praise at how good he was as he gently worked his finger in deeper.

It took a couple of minutes but Dan felt his body give, and the feeling of slick hot between his legs. Oh, that was a quick reaction. Phil felt the warmth leaking down his fingers and grunted in approval, "So helpful baby." He pressed a kiss on Dan's throat as the wet substance allowed him to work up to two.

Dan moaned softly as Phil did, it went much easier this time and he tilted his head back to give Phil’s access. “Your welcome my alpha,” he said cheekily. Phil kissed his throat more at the invitation, "You're such a good omega," he growled softly, licking at his throat.

Dan liked that, nodding quickly, “All for you.”

It wasn’t hard to work out that the wolf in enjoyed being praised, so he tested his theory. "All for me, I'm such a proud, lucky alpha, to have a good and willing Omega. All mine," he purred, spreading his fingers wider.

Dan whimpered, feeling the slick get heavier, body loosening just from the words and the small actions of his hand. “All yours.”

Phil was surprised the feel Dan's body beginning to loosen on its own to accommodate him. "That's it, baby. Getting ready to take your alpha?" Dan whined, hips jerking a little at the words. His fists clenched in the sheets, body covered in a soft flush as the room seemed too hot all of a sudden.

"Soon baby, soon." He pressed his hand on the flat of Dan's belly to hold him steady as he worked up to three.

Dan seemed to shudder, moaning low in his throat as Phil’s cool hand pressed down gently on his belly and his fingers hit his spot. He let him know with a high pitched whine. Phil worked against his spot for a while, revelling in the low moans. Eventually, he pulled his fingers out, satisfied that Dan could take him.

Dan chased his fingers, giving a disproving whine as Phil leaned up over him, shaking his head. "Don't you finally want alpha's cock instead?" He whispered.

Dan gave a shaky breath and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. “Yeah.” Phil kissed him deeply, cradling the back of his head. His hand was shaking with anticipation as he lined himself up.

Dan’s fingers came up to bury in Phil’s hair, panting softly as he held him close. “M’ready, I want you.” Phil kept him close, safe as he slowly began to sink into him, Dan's body accepting him eagerly.

 

Dan went quiet initially, holding his breath as his body stretched to accommodate him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just weird. Of course, he’d had the toy inside him before, but being in heat is very different from normal sex.

Phil pressed his head into his neck, moving his hips shallowly. "This okay?" He asked breathlessly. Dan nodded quickly because it was okay, he was just trying to get used to the feeling.

Phil watched his face and chuckled softly, pressing a fond kiss to his lips. Dan smiled into the affectionate gesture. “Go all the way in.” Phil obliged, sliding in until he was fully seated inside Dan, holding his thighs.

 

Dan took a shaky breath, then let it out as his head fell back. Weird but…satisfying. His body was adjusting but already he could feel a slow thrum in his belly. “Okay, you can move now.”

Phil braced his hands on the sheets, beginning to steadily move his hips. He let out a low moan, he'd been waiting so long for this, and Dan felt sensational, hot and wet.

Dan let his legs widen, allowing Phil even deeper. The sounds from Phil only spurred him on, making it easier as he got used to the odd feeling and it started to feel good. Really, really good.

"Fuck, baby." Phil moaned, holding him gently as he began to properly fuck into him. Dan gripped Phil’s hair, oh, that was good, better than good, it was incredible. “Mhm”

Phil grunted, "You like that baby?" He purred and let Dan claw at him, "You feel so good."

 

“Y-Yeah, feels good.” He wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist loosely. Phil held Dan up to him, muttering soft praises, hips moving a little faster and deeper. When he did, Dan let out soft noises, much subtler than when he was in heat, just small whimpers and gasps. The first time he moaned properly was when Phil hit his prostate.

Phil kept aiming for the same spot when he found it, a small bead of sweat running down his face. Dan felt divine, he really wasn’t going to last, especially when those filthy little noises began to spill from his lips.

Dan’s eyes flickered open to meet Phil’s, panting softly as Phil kept hitting him right where he wanted. He moaned lowly at the hunger in Phil’s expression. Fuck.

Phil's eyes were dark as the met Dan's sparkling brown ones, fuck he was stunning. It only made him move harder against Dan's prostate, eager to please his mate, striving to stave off his own orgasm until he given Dan his own.

Dan pulled Phil in for a hot kiss, “Ah, kiss me, fuck touch me, please?” As soon as he was asked, Phil kissed him hotly, wrapping his hand around Dan's flushed cock and stroked it.

“N-not inside Phil.” He warned shakily as he felt Phil’s hips stutter and grow more uneven.

"I won't, I p-promise, you don't need to worry. Just relax," Phil panted, pulling his hips back just a little. "W-will pull out once you come.

Dan nodded quickly, nails digging into Phil’s back, “Just- little more.” Phil nodded and pumped Dan's cock in time with his hips, moving harshly inside Dan's body as it clenched around him. Dan’s hips rose off the bed, “Mhm- Phil I'm gonna come.” He warned quickly, moments before he moaned filthily and came over his stomach and chest, even a little on his chin.

Phil pulled out quickly and grabbed his own cock, growling lowly as he watched Dan make a mess across his stomach, stroking his cock until he was adding to it. Dan’s eyes fluttered as he felt Phil finish over him, grunting lowly.

Phil panted, leaning down to capture Dan's lips, "I love you." He couldn't help himself. Dan’s head skipped a beat at the words and he didn’t hesitate to reply. “I love you too.”

Phil felt his body relax at the admission, collapsing on the sheets beside him, as Dan turned, pressing his face into Phil’s shoulder as they took a moment to recover, panting softly.

Dan began to purr softly after a while. “So, how soon before we can do that again?” He asked cheekily. Phil chuckled, "Give me like 10 minutes and I should be good to go again." He leaned down to kiss him lazily.

Dan kissed back, he was tired but in a warm and happy kind of way. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s next seasonal heat hits and they share their first proper heat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times

When the following month rolled around, and the time came for Dan’s next seasonal heat to be approaching, Phil was ready. Having been there to help him, albeit from a distance last time, he knew roughly what to expect. Since this was his winter heat, it was important to get everything ready in time, as it was when Dan would be at his most vulnerable.

He stroked Dan's hair as they lay in the newly put together nest, hushing him soothingly. His full heat wouldn't likely hit for at least a few more days but he'd been getting antsy, and making his nest in advance seemed to help, although now he was getting restless again. Phil hummed softly, "Babe, it doesn’t seem like it will be much longer.”

Dan leaned back, wriggling on the spot as he sat up in an attempt to get comfortable again. “Yeah, yeah it won’t be long now.” He was chewing his lip, clearly lost in his own head about something or other, itching to speak.

Phil sat up with him, "What's wrong?"

“I-I’m thinking about, us. This is our first proper heat together.”

Phil nodded and stroked his arm softly, "I know love, do you still want to share it with me?" Dan nodded quickly, “I do, I really do. I want to share them all with you.”

Phil smiled then, nodding. "Then what's worrying you?" He hummed curiously. "I know my body is- different- than you'd need, but I'll do my best to satisfy you.”

Dan shook his head, “No, it’s not that Phil-” He flushed pink, “I want to share them all, as in I want you to be my mate for life.”

Phil met his gaze, "Oh! Wouldn't that mean-"

Dan fidgeted, nodding. “For me, it would mean I’d be yours until you die, I don’t think it would have the same effect on you but it might. I spoke to some of the wolves about cross-species bonding, and it’s possible.”

Phil took his hand, squeezing it. "I'd be yours either way, unconditionally." He smiled, "What else did they say?"

Dan squeezed back, “You’d be able to pick up on my scent a bit, not much but enough that you would know when I’m in heat and when I’m having other particularly strong emotions.” He shifted, “Buy we don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

Phil shook his head, tilting Dan's head back and kissing him softly. "I'm ready, I want us to be mated, fully." Dan smiled, shuffling into his arms, “Really?”

Phil accepted him gladly, letting him lean comfortably on his chest. "Yes baby, really." Dan looked up and kissed him, tail wagging excitedly at the confirmation. “We’re going to be mated!”

Phil kissed him back, grinning at the way his tail indicated his excitement. "We are love, properly just me and you. For life."

Dan purred, content at the thought. “You know how? To bond me I mean?” Phil nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the swollen glands on his neck. "Bite down on here."

Dan’s breath caught in his throat, “Y-Yeah.”

Phil smiled at the reaction, "Soon love."

\----

Dan’s knee bounced as he felt his body heat up a little more and shit. It wouldn’t be much longer. But Phil wasn’t back yet! Damn his heat, it wasn’t supposed to be for another two days! Why was it hitting so early? He stood and paced, was there any way to tell him? He was anxious to be in this state and without his alpha’s presence.

He was sure Phil was okay but- he wanted him here.

Phil was only out in the nearby woods hunting and gathering extra supplies they would need for when Dan's heat hit properly, but at such a late stage of his pre-heat, Dan couldn’t risk going into the woods after him, on the off chance an unmated alpha caught a whiff of his potent scent.

Dan whined he could feel his body slipping. In a desperate move, he jogged outside, spending the better part of ten minutes finding Belle, one of the betas looking out for him, among the trees.

“Dan! You should be inside you could fall into full heat any minute!” She began rushing him back towards the cabin. “Phil’s hunting, he doesn’t know, can you tell him? Please?”

The beta bundled him back indoors, "Your alpha isn't here?"

Dan shook his head, nearly in tears in his hormonal state. “No, I set him out to gather supplies for my heat! I thought I would have more time!”

She soothed him quickly, "Okay, okay, I'll try and bring him home. Stay inside, don't let anyone near the cabin." She set off out the door, changing form almost instantly and barking a series of instructions at the other beta on duty.

Dan curled back into his nest with a low whimper. He was beginning to shake, sweating and itching all over. He buried his face in the blankets which smelt vaguely of Phil, hips rutting as he felt his thighs dampen with slick.

\----

The female beta darted through the trees in search of the vampire, luckily she was able to pick up on his scent amongst the leaves, following it to where Phil was dragging his catches along the ground to a large pile of heat supplies. Fresh catches, water and such.

Phil dropped his supplies as Belle switched back to her human form, "Alpha Phil, you need to come now, Omega Dan has gone into early heat."

He was much faster on his feet than she was, so he left his things with her. "Belle, bring the food back and put it in the outdoor freezer. I have to go," He dashed off, travelling as fast as he could towards the cabin.

\----

When Phil finally arrived back, Dan was curled up, hands clenched in the sheets. He didn’t want to touch himself, he wanted Phil, he wanted his alpha.

He perked up instantly as the scent of his mate filled his nose, he was here! He’d come for him!

Phil looked over, "Hey baby, I'm so sorry I took so long." He soothed, crossing the room to Dan's side in less than a few seconds. Dan pressed to him tightly, not caring so long as he was here now, “I need you alpha.”

"I've got you," Phil stripped quickly, shedding his light layers of clothing. Dan touched every inch of skin as it was revealed, climbing into his lap, kissing him hard. “Want to feel you, please.”

Phil kissed him back hard, holding his head, "Anything for you." Dan took hold of his cock and guided to his entrance. “Want you to fill me up, would feel so good.”

Dan' wasted no time, letting his hips sink down onto Phil’s cock. Phil grunted at the sudden almost overwhelming sensation, "Want to feel you my omega, Alpha will take care of you now."

Dan moaned as he was filled, body already wet and open for him, “Ah, want you to- mhm- breed me.” The words slipped out distractedly, nipping and sucking at Phil’s neck as he began to bounce in his lap hard and fast.

Big hands held Dan's ass in a tight grip, "One day, alpha will breed you so good one day." Phil hummed, ignore the shock of want Dan’s words sent through his system. Dan whined softly, suddenly going harder. “Want you now.”

Phil nuzzled his neck, letting his laboured breath brush the sensitive skin, "Just saying that baby, m'its the heat."

Dan shook his head quickly, “No, want you to put a baby in me, please I’ll take it so good.” He tilted his head, exposing his glands needily to his vampire, big golden eyes wide and pleading.

"Baby you don't know what you're saying," Phil moaned lowly, kissing at his glands. Dan moaned filthily, grinding his hips down, “I do, I do.”

Phil growled as Dan rode his cock harshly, "You're hormonal." Dan moaned low in his chest, shuddering as he came for the first time, losing his voice temporarily.

"My omega, so good for me." Phil sucked at the glands, cock twitching as he clenched around him, fuck he really wasn’t going to last long with Dan withering in his lap like this. His omega recovered quickly, hips moving steadily again. “Hmm, but I want to feel you come in me.”

"One day, I will one day," he purred, biting softly into Dan's shoulder, not yet near his glands. "Fuck,” he cursed lowly when Dan changed his angle just a little, somehow only moving harder. “Please alpha, give me your pups,” Dan was begging now, fucking himself harshly on Phil’s cock, mouth open and panting.

Phil moaned and dropped his head black, unsure what to say. He wanted to, in fact, there was nothing he wanted more right now than to do just that. But he knew when Dan was thinking clearly that he wouldn't want that. Instead, he stroked Dan's cock, hoping to distract him. "Gonna come again for me?"

Dan panted softly, successfully distracted for now, “Mhmm, close.” He sucked on the skin of Phil’s neck, hands digging hard into Phil’s shoulder as he finished again, whining wantonly into Phil’s ear. Phil tucked his head into Dan's glands, licking and kissing hungrily.

"Fuck, baby, I need to pull out." He took Dan's hips and began to lift him up off of his cock. Dan pushed down defiantly, hands grabbing Phil’s arms to prevent him from pulling out, “No no no, I’m close again, please alpha.”

Phil choked out a moan as he was unceremoniously shoved back into Dan’s body, "F-Fuck okay, I think I c-can can hold off." He grit his teeth hard, letting Dan use his cock, while trying to stave off his own threatening orgasm.

Dan dropped his head back, “Bond me now alpha, please, bond me I’m so close.” He gasped filthily as Phil growled and sucked at his bonding glands. They were swollen and warm to the touch. Fuck.

“My omega,” he growled, before obediently sinking his fangs into Dan's glands, moaning obscenely at the warm rush of blood into his throat. Dan cried out, jaw going slack as his whole body shuddered in pleasure, and he came the hardest he ever thought he had, crying out a mix of ‘Phil’ ‘alpha’ and various curses.

Phil felt a rush over him, a warm feeling in his stomach and spreading up through his veins. It felt like tiny little changes to his very being, something entirely new.

He couldn't help himself, he didn't mean to, but he did.

Before he could even think to pull out he was coming, spilling hot cum heavily into Dan's boy. He lapped at his glands, soothing the swollen bond and nuzzling his warm skin as his mind was blank, body shuddering for a good few minutes before finally starting to relax. Phil panting heavily as he held Dan's body to his own. "Fuck I love you."

Dan looked up, body sated for a moment and purring from deep in his chest. “I love you too alpha, my alpha.”

A few quiet minutes passed as Phil laid with him sprawled across his chest, holding his back and drawing soothing lines before freezing up when he came to the realisation of what he’d just done."Fuck, Dan I- I'm so sorry," he voice was distressed, anxious. Dan grumbled disapprovingly as Phil tried to pull out, moving with his mate to keep them locked together, “No, don’t be.”

Phil stayed put when Dan grumbled at him, "I am, I didn't mean to-I-." He let his head fall back, Dan was going to kill him once he got out of heat. His content omega kissed his throat, still purring deeply. “Are you sad? No don’t be sad, I wanted to take you.”

"No, I'm not sad. I just, once you're thinking clearly again, you're going to be upset with me," he frowned, he wished there was a way he could be more in tune with his omega’s thoughts. There was a strange feeling in his body like it was steadily getting warmer, making his nose itch.

Dan shook his head, “No! Why would I be mad? I’m gonna have your pups!” He giggled, loud and happy, pressing close for his mate’s affection. Phil rubbed his back, unsure what to say. "But, your heat makes you think differently." He found himself absently stroking Dan's neck, occasionally grazing the raw bonding mark.

Dan hummed happily at the action, “No, it just enhances what I’m already feeling, it can’t create new wants and emotions.” 

"So you want to ca-?" Phil cut himself off, eyes widening as they stared intently at the omega curled up on his chest, then suddenly inhaling deeply. "F-Fuck."

Dan’s head turned up, eyes hooded as he met Phil’s, which burned a deep red with arousal. He felt Phil's cock twitch with interest. Already? Phil usually needed a much longer recovery than he did.

"You smell divine- oh god." Phil buried his head in Dan's neck, his cock now pressing hard to Dan's walls. Seemingly his recovery time was irrelevant.

Dan’s eyes widened, as it dawned in his that their bond must have settled in, “You can smell me!”

Phil nodded, "You smell a little sweet, but musky, like the woods in spring." He lapped at the skin. "And fuck is that you’re heat? I can’t even describe it, it just- fuck it smells good.”

Dan yipped happily, holding him tight. “Yeah, that’s my heat.”

"I can smell it," Phil was proud to be able to use what was clearly some kind of alpha characteristics. He pressed his nose right to his skin and sniffed, frowning softly. He sniffed again, to be sure, "I don’t know this, I can’t place it but I feel like I can." The poor vampire sounded so confused, it would take him a while to adapt even to the tiny bit of wolves scents that he would be able to smell. But Dan suspected he knew what it was and, after debating a moment, he nodded.

“Warm? Like cotton and burning wood from a fire?” He asked shyly. Phil nodded, looking up, confused, “It means something.” Dan chewed his lip, giving in under Phil’s questioning gaze. “It’s… for when an omega feels maternal.” Phil frowned, then his eyes lit up as he understood, “Maternal? That means you want a pup.” 

Dan flushed a deep red, eyes flying up to gauge Phil’s reaction, but Phil simply wore a bright smile, eyes twinkling with joy and even a glimmer of hope. "You want to carry my pup?" His face was soft, and suddenly he was smiling proudly.

Dan flushed, “Yeah, I do. I- I really do alpha.”

Phil kissed him, more confident suddenly. He moved his lips to Dan's ear, "I'll give you pups."

Dan shuddered, the words bringing a whine from his lips as he felt his heat make a sudden a violent return. Phil held him as he shook with the force of it, "Easy."

Dan let his mate push him back into the nest, where the vampire leaned over him and kissed him hotly, "I want to breed you omega."

Dan whined lowly, “Please, yes please.”

\----

Dan's heat lasted a long time, Phil counted 9 days. The omega had been extremely demanding in the height of his heat, whining in distress whenever Phil left the nest for more than a minute at a time and begging to be bred at every opportunity.

Phil was playing the part of dutiful alpha as best he could without the presence of the actual stamina or soothing pheromones an alpha wolf would have, and his inability to knot his mate was a big part in prolonging the heat.

Today though it had finally weaned, and after one last, intense swell of hormones. Phil was currently collapsed back in the safety of Dan's nest, exhausted and run dry. But Dan seemed happy, and that was all that mattered.

Dan purred contently as they lay, Phil asleep and exhausted, Dan finally sated. He let the vampire rest, napping when he needed to, snacking and making sure he stayed cuddled up warm. He was thrumming with excitement to talk to him, but he knew that had been a lot for poor Phil to handle, by the end becoming little more than a rag doll for Dan to use. He’s never complained, not once.

Phil was snoring lightly as he held him, one arm rested under his head, the other draped across Dan's stomach. Dan’s soft purr continued on and off as he napped and awaited Phil to wake up. When he did, he smiled brightly, immediately going for a kiss.

Phil was dazed as he woke but nonetheless, his lips moved with Dan's on instinct. "Hey you."

Dan nuzzled into him, the purring starting back up. “Hey.”

Gentle fingers stroked Dan’s side, Phil smiling at the soft sound, "You sound happy." Dan nodded, “I am happy.”

"I'm so glad that you are," Phil kissed his head, Dan hummed a slow smile spreading across his lips, a deep sense of contentment in his bones. “Thank you, for everything.”

"It's my pleasure Dan, I love you. I want you to have everything I can give you." Dan kissed him sweetly, giggling, “Sorry I tired you out so much.”

He accepted the sweet kiss with a shake of his head, "It's okay, I'll get used to it over time." Dan smiled brightly, “I hope so.”

"I will," he stroked Dan's hip, he knew they should talk, and it seemed like Dan was itching to as he fidgeted, yet clearly unwilling to start this conversation.

Phil took Dan's hand in his own, "We should talk about this, about pups," he encouraged. Dan perked up immediately, “Yeah, we should. Probably. Since you know… I’m probably- yeah.”

Phil figured it best to get the elephant in the room out of the way, "I'm not upset or angry about this, I want pups." Dan didn’t seem surprised really, but a little relieved. “Okay, that’s good. I’m sorry we didn’t discuss it before…”

"It's alright, I just wish you'd come to me. I'm your mate, you can trust me with anything," Dan fiddled with his fingers, sheepish. “I thought I could control it, you know the urges, during my heat. I thought you’d want to wait a bit.”

Phil laughed softly, "Technically I'm 95, I'm ready to have a family." His smile was fond, pleased at the idea of Dan caring so much for what he might want. Dan chuckled, “Well technically at 61 I’m maybe a little old to be only just mated. Most my age would have one pup at least.”

"You've never really seemed one to follow strictly conventional rules. Your chosen mate is a vampire and your pups are going to be hybrids," he smiled fondly. Dan giggled, “I know, I wish I could shove it in my mother’s face! You wanted a perfect little omega like you!” He giggled into Phil’s neck, clearly pleased with himself.

Phil chuckled and held him close, "I mean we could take a trip with the little one to visit your old pack." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "I would love to show off our little pack because we're pretty brilliant."

Dan hesitated then laughed a little, “Maybe, we’ll see, because my dad would probably try to kill you,” he gave an awkward shrug.

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Don't you have some kind of law against killing other pack's leaders?"

Dan pulled a face, “Well, yes, but honestly I don’t think it would matter. He always told me if he caught me fucking some unapproved alpha he’d kill them. A big reason I was still a virgin at 61.” His words were a little bitter. “Then again I didn’t know what I was missing so it never really interested me back then.”

Phil frowned, upset with himself for having caused unhappiness in his mate, and making a note to avoid the subject. "That's their loss then, we'll be just fine." Dan kissed him sweetly, sensing Phil’s slight distress. “Hey, no it’s okay. I don’t mind, they don’t matter anyway. I have you now!”

"I know, but they’re still family. I hate to think of you being cut off for good because of me," he pouted. Dan scoffed, “Fuck their traditions.”

“Couldn't agree more."

Dan sat up after a while, once both of them were relaxed once more, “Come on, we should go clean up, then you should eat.”

"Yes I need to hunt for sure, I'm starving." He paused, “Didn't Belle mention a medic in their pack? It could be worth paying them a visit."

Dan perked up again, tail wagging in an excited fashion. “A medic? I'm sure they could tell us if I’m pregnant with our pup."

Phil was unknowingly grumbling low in his chest at having made his mate so happy. "Once I've hunted we'll make a visit."

Dan smiled at the sound, that was a new one for Phil, one he’d only started since they’d bonded. It resembled a pleased alpha, if not completely identical.

“Perfect.”

\----

After they’d cleaned up in the river and Phil had hunted dinner for them both, they made for their neighbour’s territory. Belle was understanding as she showed them to a dark cave on the edge of the pack's territory. It housed three elder wolves, one of whom was the pack medic. He was more than happy to accommodate the omega given the unique circumstances.

Dan was buzzing as the wolf, Erik, laughed softly. “I know I know, but you need to be still.”

Phil took his hand and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles soothingly, his heart was warm at the idea of Dan being so happy at the idea of carrying their pup. Dan calmed, letting Erik move around him and check various things, peering into his eyes and checking his glands.

After maybe ten minutes Erik sat back with a warm smile. “Were you trying for pups?” Phil nodded and smoothed a curl from Dan’s eyes, "We were."

Erik chuckled, “Well then you’ll be happy to know that you’re a healthily pregnant omega.”

Dan’s eyes were sparkling, a wide smile spreading across his face as he looked up at Phil, who grinned and swooped down to press a loving kiss on his lips.

Erik only smiled warmly as Dan wrapped his arms around his mate and laughed happily as Phil picked him up and cuddled him tightly.

"Did you hear that my wonderful omega? You're carrying our pup!" Phil was elated as he cuddled him close. Dan nodded, kissing him sweetly. For the first time, maybe ever, Dan was at a loss for words, not even sure how to express how happy he was at that moment.

“Go on you two, hurry off now and be in love somewhere else,” Erik said playfully, shooing them out of his cave.

Phil thanked him and carried Dan as they left. He couldn't believe it, their own pup!

“We have that spare room in the cabin! We could turn it into their room! I wonder if they’ll be a boy or a girl? An alpha or an omega? Maybe even a beta!” Dan gushed.

Phil grinned at his enthusiasm, "Of course we can! They could be anything, but whatever they are they'll be absolutely perfect!" Dan held him tight as they left the pack's territory. They’d talk to them properly another time. Right now Dan just wanted to be alone with his mate, and Phil seemed to agree as he carried him back across into their own territory.

Once they returned to the cabin, Phil settled with him on their bed, holding him tight.

Dan purred contently as they cuddled together, just enjoying the warmth. Since they were currently in the thick of winter it was freezing outside, and Dan often found himself burrowing into his mate under the sheets in search of warmth.

With Phil himself being cold by nature he didn't feel the cold, but he was more than happy to spend his time curled up with his made under a pile of thick sheets and fabrics.

He let his arm rest over Dan's hip, the palm of his hand smoothing over his belly with a content grumbling in his chest.

The flesh was, of course, flat and soft for now, but in the coming months, it would begin you round out and toughen, all in aid of their growing pup.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death and loss, may be triggering for some people

“Honestly Phil it’s just a little cold, I’m sure it’ll go away.” Dan sniffed, rubbing his red nose irritably. He felt like utter shit, but he was playing it down for his concerned Alpha. He’d failed to mention he’d thrown up this morning, or that he felt considerably dizzy a lot of the time. But with it being the middle of winter, and his immune system slightly weakened as a result of the toll his heat took on his body, it was always a struggle for any omega. It honestly had just started as a cold, it just hadn’t gone away.

Phil shook his head and frowned, "Dan you've been getting pains and headaches for almost a week, that's not normal!"

“I’m fine.” He insisted, then proceeded to cough violently, and sit back in the mattress. “I’ll be fine.”

Phil pat his back gently, fussing around him in his best attempts to make his mate comfortable, "We should see the Erik. Just to be sure." Dan huffed at the suggestion, “We’ll see how I am tomorrow, I’m sure I just need some sleep.”

"Okay, tomorrow then. If not for me, then for the pup." Phil’s voice suggested. There was no arguing the point and Dan wasn’t going to anyway, “Okay, for the pup.”

"Thank you," Phil smiled, rubbing Dan's belly soothingly. Dan hummed softly, curling up on the blankets and trying to ignore the thrumming in his head. It was fine. Everything would be fine. He could feel Phil watching him, but it seemed his alpha had decided for now to let it go. Instead, he would keep an eye on his mate, trying to quell the concern in his gut.

\----

The next morning was not better. In fact, it was much worse. Dan was burning up, delirious. He could hardly respond when Phil spoke to him, coughing and vomiting until there was nothing in his stomach. He looked exceedingly pale, a worrying contrast to his usually tanned skin.

"Okay, that's enough." Phil decided, picking Dan up in his arms. The omega was in no state to argue as Phil rushed him across the edge of their territory and into their neighbours’ land.

Dan turned his head into his mate’s chest, no protest on his lips as Phil took him directly to the medic, telling one of the beta wolves to apologise to the alpha on his behalf for the unannounced visit.

Erik took one look at Dan and got Phil to set him down. “How long has he been sick?” He placed a wet cloth over his forehead, checking all his vitals quickly.

"About a week. It started off as just a sore throat and runny nose, but it's escalating," 

“Pneumonia, probably. His immune system was weakened after his heat, the winter one is always the worst for this.”

"But how can we combat that? Should I be keeping back from him? My cold skin can't be helping," Phil worried.

“He has a fever, I have some things to help it break. He’ll be okay, I’m not so worried about that.”

Phil looked at him with a small frown, "what are you worried about?" Erik looked over Dan’s eyes, his pulse. “The pup.”

Phil shook his head immediately, no. No, their baby would be fine. " Dan is strong. Our pup will be okay."

Erik sighed, “Phil...” he trailed off, “We’ll keep him here until he’s better.”

Phil gently smoothed Dan's hair back, "What can I do to help? Is there anything at all I can do?" He looked desperate as Erik shook his head, “You’re welcome to stay though.” 

"Thank you, Erik." Phil kneeled by Dan's side worriedly and took his hand. He remained in that position, moving only briefly from time to time to let them attend to his mate.

He felt useless like there was nothing that he could do to help make Dan better because there wasn’t.

\-----

Over the next couple days, Dan seemed to perk up, managing to eat and talk to everyone properly. He was curled in Phil’s lap today, the fever had broken but now he was starting to complain of a sore stomach and pretty severe cramping. Erik looked thoroughly discouraged when Dan had started clutching his stomach, pressing his face to Phil’s chest.

Phil kissed his head, and rubbed his back, trying his best to soothe him. "Your stomach hurts?" He swallowed thickly, "Let Erik check you over, yeah?"

Dan nodded but took a little more prompting to move. “Alright Dan, lay down here for me okay?” He checked over him quickly, face neutral. He looked across at the vampire after a few moments, “Phil- how about you go get some food?”

Phil reluctantly moved out of the cave, he wasn't hungry, he didn't even display emotion right now. Somewhere deep down in his chest, he knew something was very wrong.

\-----

Maybe three hours later, Erik stepped out of the cave, finding Phil leaning on a tree nearby. The vampire was completely still, eyes gazing off somewhere into the distance. His voice was solemn, “I’m sorry Phil.” The vampire’s face fell.  
Erik put a hand on his shoulder, trying to be sympathetic to the vampire’s grief. “You can try again, he wasn’t hurt physically by this. But- hybrids are difficult to carry. And with Dan falling sick? There was little chance the pup would survive.”

Phil pulled himself up, Dan. Oh god, he was going to be…distraught. He was silent for a long moment, feeling suddenly guilty. "Tell me honestly. Will he ever be able to safely carry a pup of mine?"

Erik sighed sadly, “He could but- it’s just less likely. His body is designed to carry wolf pups, not a vampire. It will drain him, make him sick more easily. We can talk about it more later, for now, you should go to him, he’s...not in a good way.”

Phil nodded weakly, "Thank you, Erik." He scrubbed his hands over his damp eyes and went back inside the cave immediately.

Dan was curled up in a corner, Sarah was with him, cooing gently to try and calm him. “-can try again next time. Oh, honey, he won’t be mad at you, and if he is I’ll kick his- oh, hey Phil.” Her voice trailed off sympathetically.

Dan tensed up immediately, and Phil gave her a forced smile, "Hi Sarah." He sat on the floor beside Dan and pulled him into his lap. "It's okay, it’s okay, I'm here," he said softly.

Dan was shaking, face stained with tears. “I’m sorry.” He said shakily, visibly trying his hardest to keep it together.

"Don't you dare apologise, baby, this wasn't your fault," Phil said quickly, as Sarah took her leave, letting them have peace.

“It was.” Dan sniffed, “I should have been stronger.”

"No baby, it's not you. You're perfect and so strong, it's me. It's my fault," he rocked him softly, curling Dan protectively into his chest, as if holding him there would somehow shield him from the crushing pain.

“How? You didn’t lose them I did.” Dan clung to Phil as if he would die there and then if his mate dared move an inch. Phil shook his head, feeling the tears start to fall, "If I had just been a wolf too, you wouldn't have lost the pup. I'm so sorry baby," his voice was quiet.

Dan shook his head, that was stupid. “The whole point is they’re half you, Phil.” He kissed his cheek, then cuddled tight into Phil to cry. In time, he would be okay, he just wanted to mourn.

They rocked alone together in the dim corner of Erik’s cave. They needed to mourn the loss of their pup, that's all they needed right now.

No guilt, and no what ifs. Just mourning.

\----

Erik kept Dan for one more overnight stay to keep an eye on him before he was satisfied enough to allow them back to their own territory. In that time news had spread of the pair's loss, and the various friends they had made stopped by to offer condolences.

Even Ben, Adam's father and head alpha came by to offer his support, followed unsurprisingly by Adam. It warmed Phil's heart to see such support for them, and the kind comments seemed to quell Dan's sadness for just a little while.

Dan took it as well as could be expected given the situation. He was miserable even when they returned home, but at least he was in his own space and actively looking after himself again. Phil had been going around behind him, making sure he would eat and drink, and holding him when he cried which was endearing, and greatly appreciated on Dan’s part.

He’d been so excited, and of course, he knew they could try again, but what if the same thing happened? What if he was too weak to have children?

He’d voiced as much to Phil. "Honey, you heard what Erik said. Pure hybrid pregnancies can be difficult, it's not that you're weak," He soothed, but Dan wrapped his arms around his own waist defensively. “People have managed it before.”

"I know baby, and we will manage it. We may just have to put up with some troubles. But I don't want to put you at risk, what if it hurts you?" he wrapped his arms around Dan, "I can't lose you as well as our pup.”

“Erik said… there’s the potential that there’d be birth complications-” He spoke up again quickly at the worry on disapproval on his alpha’s features, quickly adding, “-but it’s worth the risk.”

"But what if something happens? To you?" He stroked his cheek, "Or to the pup?" Dan bit his lip, “That’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

Phil stayed quiet as he held him, thinking. He definitely wasn't okay with potentially losing his mate, his pup, or god forbid, both. He was completely broken over losing their pup at only 3 weeks, he couldn't imagine losing them even later in the pregnancy. Nor the devastation he would feel if he had to lose Dan. Dan felt Phil’s arms tighten around him, “Hey, it’s okay.”

"I-" Phil nodded, frowning. Maybe it could be okay. He just didn’t see how, how could he ensure their pup would survive? How would he make sure Dan didn’t die in childbirth? How did h-

Dan cuddled in, his tentative voice breaking Phil from his self-destructive pattern of thought. “Erik said my heat cycle will reset and by spring I’ll have my next heat.”

Phil nodded, kissed his head as he cuddled in. "So three or so months?"

“Yeah, then we can try again,” Dan said determinedly, Phil nodded and rubbed his back. He was warier than Dan. He wanted a pup just as much, but it wasn’t safe.

Dan hummed softly, “Next time will be better.” He insisted, and on that Phil could definitely agree. "It will, I promise it will be. You'll be safe, and so will our pup," he soothed.

Dan kissed him sweetly, “Yeah, it will.” He yawned quietly, “I’m gonna nap.” Dan kissed him one more time before rolling over. "Okay sweetheart," Phil soothed.

Dan was asleep quickly enough, he’d had a rough week of sleep, physically and emotionally exhausted. 

\----

Once Phil was sure Dan was asleep he wrapped a warm blanket around his sleeping omega, and moved to the lounge, pacing worriedly. His mind raced as he thought over ways he could possibly help. There had to be something he could do to make this easier on them both.

After a while of pacing and feeling worry deep in his stomach, Phil went outside. He sprinted through the trees until he reached the border of their territory, finding Adam who was patrolling the area, "Adam, could you please tell your father that I'm requesting a meeting with himself and the other elder wolves from your pack."

Adam looked surprised, “Oh, right I can do that yeah. Can I ask why?”

Phil seemed to hesitate for a while, "I want to talk to them to seek advice about becoming a hybrid. To see if it’s actually possible."

Adam blinked in surprise, “Mate, I don’t know much about that but- it’s certainly not an easy thing.”

"I don't know much either, just old wives tales. I was hoping maybe some of the older members of your pack may know..." his voice fell quiet, "Nothing has been easy this past week."

Adam took his shoulders, bowing his head and bumping it to Phil’s lightly to express his sympathy. “I’ll request a meeting.”

"Thank you." Phil gave a small, grateful smile and Adam nodded, “I’m on duty now so I’ll let them know later, okay? You should go to Dan now.”

Phil nodded, “Okay, but I don't want Dan to know. Not until I've made a decision.” Adam chuckled, “Best not keeping anything from him too long, Omegas are pretty perceptive. And if they find out you’re keeping anything from them-” He winced, clearly remembering past events.

"I know, once I've spoken with your pack, hopefully, tomorrow, I'll talk to him." 

Phil thanked him again before returning to the cabin and sliding under the blanket beside his mate.

For the first time in days, Phil thought he might be able to get a proper sleep.

\----

When Dan was distracted the next night, Phil quickly made his way to his audience with the pack elders under the pretence of going hunting. He had a lot of questions and concerns, but this move had been on his mind for a few days. It may be something he could do for his own pack to ensure things went safely.

Adam led him through, “Didn’t bring Dan with you then?”

Phil shook his head, "Not yet, I don't want to worry him, or get his hopes up just yet." Adam sighed, “Okay, well here you go, they’re expecting you.”

There were four wolves waiting for Phil inside, they seemed relaxed, chatting between themselves. Phil addressed them politely each in turn as he entered, and thanked them for seeing him.

“That’s alright lad.” The oldest looking alpha greeted Phil as the others stood. “We’ll leave you to talk.” They moved to another part of the cave, still talking amongst themselves quietly.

Phil greeted him and took a seat when the alpha did. "I appreciate your time alpha Gregory, as you know my mate and I we- sadly, we lost our pup last week."

The alpha bowed his head and bumped him sympathetically as Adam had done previously. “I did hear, and I’m very sorry.”

"Thank you," He nodded, and was quiet for a long moment. "Dan wants to try to conceive again on his next heat. Erik has advised me that although it's possible, having my omega carry a vampire hybrid will be extremely risky."

Gregory sighed softly, “It can be dangerous I’m not going to lie to you. But- it has happened. And the wolf has survived.”

"But did the child? Was it healthy? Without complications?"

“Yes, in this case.” He gave a sigh, “But- in a lot of cases it takes a few miscarriages and attempts before you’d manage and in some occasions-” The wolf seemed to hesitate, “The mother wasn’t able to give birth properly.”

Phil nodded, that's what he thought. "The reason I wanted to speak with you, is to see if-" he looked up again, "if you have any information regarding the transformation of adult wolf hybrids."

Greg chuckled softly, “Yes, I thought that’s what you might be asking me.”

Phil relaxed at the lack of negative reaction. "I don't want to lose Dan or deprive him of becoming a mother. There are already so many little wolf things he is missing out on by choosing me as a mate, and I appreciate that so much." He explained, "But this is where I draw the line, I can't deprive him of his own pups and I can put either of us through the pain of multiple miscarriages."

Greg sighed, “The chances would be better, but it wouldn’t completely solve the problem, Phil.” Phil nodded, somewhat disappointed but also not entirely shocked by the news. "He's going to be in danger either way because of me, isn't he?"

“On some level, but- there’s nothing much you can do about that I’m afraid.”

Phil frowned, "He'd be better off leaving me and finding someone suitable." The thought killed him, but at least Dan would be happy and safe.

Greg scoffed, “Oh grant your mate some intelligence, Phil. If he wanted a pup more than he wanted you, he’d have left already. And he certainly wouldn’t have bonded with you. No, he wants your pup specifically. Leaving is a ridiculous thought.”

Phil sighed, he knew that too. "I know, but I also know how badly he wants a pup of mine. He's determined to have one, even if it could kill him. I'm not stupid, I know that becoming a hybrid won't solve all of the problems we face, but me being even half wolf, it would help a lot, wouldn't it? With other things even outside of pups?"

Greg nodded slowly, “It would help significantly. But it’s not an easy thing and is extremely dangerous in of itself. Your body might regret it, it may reject the wolf toxins, and with you having already experienced two former bodily structures, that of a human and now a vampire, there’s a chance you could die.”

Phil was quiet for a long time, "It would change my entire body structure, again, wouldn't it? To accommodate for the wolf form?”

“It would be a painful process, would take at least a week for your body to break down your current bone structure and reform correctly. Then you’d have to form an external set of ears and a tail. Not to mention the physical changes to muscle density and such if you were to be an alpha wolf.” Greg explained. “Some people’s body and heart just can’t handle the strain.”

"What are the chances of becoming an alpha wolf? I know I could become any of the three types." 

Greg chuckled softly, “In my opinion, based on what I’ve seen of you and what I know of your personality, the chances of you presenting as omega or beta are low, I’d say you stand a good chance of being an alpha wolf.” He sighed, “You should talk to Dan, he’d want to know before you decide.”

"I know, I plan to. But I wanted to gather some more information before I brought the subject up. I didn't want to offer the possibility only to have it be impossible."

“It’s not impossible, it has been done before, just not often.” 

The two spoke over some of the details for close to an hour before Greg put a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “We can talk you through the process more later, once Dan has given you his blessing.”

Phil stood up, smiling softly. "Thank you, Greg, I really appreciate the advice. I should go back to him, he'll be distressed if I'm gone too long."

Greg waved him off, “Come back when you’re ready.” 

"I will," he waved back and headed quickly back for the cabin. Inside, he felt marginally more at peace than he had in days.

\----

Dan was pacing the room when Phil got home and immediately whirled on him, anger in his bright yellow eyes, “Where have you been?” He demanded hands braced on his hips, scent a wide mix of worry, distress and fury.

"Take it, easy love, I just popped out," Phil encouraged softly, moving to Dan’s side and pressing a soothing kiss to his cheek. Dan was having none of it it seemed. “Where?” He said with narrowed eyes. He did not look pleased.

"I was just with the other pack, I wanted to talk to some of the elders." He swallowed, he didn’t need true alpha senses to be able to deduce that his mate was displeased with him.

Dan sniffed at him, looking irritated as he smelt the blend of wolf scents on his mate, confirming that he had in fact been in the presence of other wolves without him. “Oh? Why?” His voice was dangerous.

"It's nothing that can't wait. We can discuss it tomorrow, you should rest," Phil tried to soothe him, but Dan shook off his hand. Was he sneaking off? Why? Was he meeting someone else? The omega’s ears flattened in distress.

Phil frowned as he watched Dan's ears flatten against his head, he'd only managed to get his mate to raise them today. "Hey, no no there's no need for that," he assured him, stepping closer into his space in an attempt to calm the quickly escalating situation.

Dan growled lowly, was this because of... was he looking for another omega? One who could give him the pups that he wanted? “What were you doing?” He asked slowly through small growls.

Phil raised both hands in front of himself to show he meant no harm, and hoping the wolf wasn’t about to tear him into little pieces, "I was just meeting with one of the elder wolves to talk. Why are you behaving this way baby?"

Dan backed up a little, growl dying in his throat when he was sure his alpha was being honest and wasn’t looking to replace him. Though now he looked upset, his voice coming out almost whiny in his distress. “But why?”

Phil hated to see Dan upset, he knew then that he had no choice but to come clean. "To discuss the outcome if I were to become a wolf hybrid."

That was not what Dan was expecting. He looked shocked, then confused, “What?”

"A hybrid. Just like our pups will be born a hybrid, it's rare but possible for an adult to become one too." Phil explained slowly, finally able to move back into his mate’s space once Dan seemed to settle a little, “So… like, become half werewolf?”

"Exactly. I'd have to undergo a week-long change, it would be painful and I'll have to give up some of my vampire traits, like my immortality. And I'm not going to lie, it-” He hesitated, but knew there was no room for withholding information on something so important. “It could kill me," Phil said, but he looked up quickly in defence of the statement. "But it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, for us. For our pups," he offered Dan his hand.

Dan looked at it, almost scowling a little at it, but really he was more scowling at the thought of losing his mate. “It could kill you?”

Phil pulled it back, disappointed at the rejection. Well, this wasn’t going well. He decided to try a different tactic. "Yes. Just like carrying a full blood vampire's pups could kill you."

Dan was caught out by that one, “It would… make that easier?”

"Yes, it wouldn't be guaranteed to solve the problem, but it would mean that you're technically carrying a wolves pups. There would be a higher chance of conceiving, and having a normal pregnancy." He smiled a little, "And it would mean I can be a more full part of your traditions. I would gain more than you think."

Dan stepped forward a little, seemingly now more open to the idea, “But you could...”

 

"Die, I know.” The vampire nodded, “But if dying is a risk you are willing to take to carry my pups, it's a risk I'm willing to take to provide our pups safely," he cupped Dan's cheek, "I love you."

Dan looked exceedingly conflicted. “What are the odds like? I love you too, and I don’t want to lose you.”

"About 70/30 that I will live. It's going to be painful, but if you're willing to keep an eye on me while I'm out, I'll put up a hell of a fight. But I won't do this without your blessing. If you're not on board, it doesn't happen."

“Is there any way to improve those odds? This is your life we’d be gambling with Phil.” Dan pressed into his touch. Even if he was considering the option, he was clearly fairly distressed by the idea.

Phil pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking his back soothingly. "There may be some kind of herbal things Erik can give me. I can eat well and exercise to keep my strength up, and if someone would willing, I can have a wolf blood transfer during the change to help replace a loss of blood and let my system become accustomed to the wolf blood." He kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry this is distressing you, I shouldn't have mentioned it yet."

Dan shook his head, “No, I prefer you told me. I’m just… it’s a lot to think about right now.”

Phil nodded, “Take your time, we can go see the elder when you're ready, and he can explain to you what he told me." Dan nodded then, seeming to like that idea. “Okay, yeah. We should cover everything before we make a decision.”

"Then it's settled. We'll research," Phil soothed, carefully lifting Dan in his arms. " But for now, we should rest."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil undergoes some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild gore  
> Mild smut
> 
> Hey guys, we’re so sorry for the hiatus on this fic but it has been an insane first semester! Hopefully now we can get back to posting regularly. Hope you enjoy!

Dan paced the front room of their cabin, looking irritated. He could feel Phil’s eyes following him from where he sat on the couch. “Do we have to do it today?” Phil watched him carefully, "Dan we don't have to do it all if you're not comfortable with it, I've told you that baby."

Dan chewed his lip, sharp teeth piercing the skin but he barely seemed to notice. “I-I’m just scared. What if you don’t wake up?” He brushed his hair back out of his face as Phil stood and crossed the room to him, taking both of his hands gently. "Dan, look at me." Dan did.

"I love you, you know I do, and I want more than anything to be able to give you the pups that you want. That we want." He ran his thumb softly under Dan's eyes, "How you feel now, that's how I feel about the prospect of losing you. And it's how I'll feel every time that you're pregnant. Anxious and scared, waiting for there to be bad news about our pup, about you, all because of what I am." He stroked Dan's cheek, bringing him close to his chest as he continued, "I'm terrified that I'll die. But with you watching me, and with Erik's help I think I will be okay. Doing this it will greatly increase our chances of having a pup safely and of you surviving your pregnancy. It's a risk I'm willing to take for us."

Dan buried his face in Phil’s chest, but nodded slowly. “Okay, okay.”

"I promise I will fight this, every step of the way. I just need to know you're with me." He pressed a kiss to Dan's hair, and Dan looked up and kissed him. “I’m with you. I’m always with you my Alpha."

Dan jumped as there was a knock on the door and let out a shuddering breath. “Okay. Let’s do this yeah?” Phil nodded his agreement, "Let's."

He crossed the room and opened the door to four wolves, letting them through. There was Ben, the head Alpha leader of their ally pack, who would be biting him to start the transformation. Adam, who would be giving Phil's some of his blood, to replace what was lost from bleeding out and to help restrain Phil when he inevitably began to thrash and fight his pain. His Omega mate Sarah was there mostly as comfort for Dan, he would need something to substitute for his mate and an Omega he was close to would work best. And lastly, Erik, to perform checks and help wherever he could. It was kind what they were all doing, and they both appreciated it greatly.

They set up in the front room with Dan clinging to Phil tightly as often as possible before they were due to start, the others discussing everything amongst themselves. Phil soothed him the best he could, letting him burrow into his chest and rubbing his back, assuring him he would be okay.

Dan squeezed him as Ben put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, we’re all set up. Remember the steps? I’ll be biting you since my venom is the most potent okay?” Phil kissed Dan's cheek and moved forward. He nodded, continuing Ben’s instruction, "Then I'll start to bleed out, but Adam is going to give me a transfusion of his own blood to help the reaction steady, and replace the lost blood."

Adam nodded, “And assist the transformation. Erik will be doing the transfusion and keeping you alive essentially.” Sarah came to Dan’s side, taking his hand as the scent of his distress became almost suffocating. “He’s in good hands, Erik is one of the most talented medics I know.” She said warmly, pulling him into a hug.

Phil nodded, casting an eye over his mate. "Would it be better if he waited outside, until the messy part is ov-” He was cut off by Dan, who stood firm, shaking his head. “No.”

"But Da-" Phil went to argue, but the small, distressed warning growl that came from his mate stopped him. "Let's do it then." Sarah squeezed Dan’s hand and he quietened once more, trying his best to be calm as Phil stepped up to meet Ben, and bore his neck. He kept his eyes on Dan, mouthing a sweet "I love you”

Dan’s hand clamped around Sarah’s, wincing and biting back a protective growl as Ben carefully clamped his jaws around Phil’s shoulder. Phil cried out almost instantly, first at the inevitable pain of sharp teeth piercing inches into his flesh, then at the searing hot pain which coursed through him. It felt as if someone had poured boiling liquid into his core.

Dan’s face scrunched into one of worry taking a step forward before Sarah took his shoulders and guided him back. “Shhhh he’s okay, he’s okay.”

Phil clawed at his own skin, hissing as the hot feeling spread. It took Adam pulling both of his arms behind his back and holding him firm to stop him practically tearing off his own flesh. "Easy, Phil easy." Ben grabbed his other side and they brought him, kicking and struggling, to the bedroom and lay him across the bed.

Phil couldn't do much but under the strength of both Alpha wolves, but he fought it, kicking and writhing, growling lowly. The pain was hell, every fibre of his being from the tip of his skull to the soles of his feet was burning and it felt as though he was being broken and ripped apart from the inside out. Erik moved with them, "He needs the transfer. "

Adam stepped forward, “Okay, I’m here, just tell me what to do.” Erik checked his vitals, the vampire was still heavily bleeding from his shoulder, his pale arm and chest now stained red with his own blood. He gave a light slap to Phil's cheek, "Phil, stay with me." He leaned him up and addressed Adam, "He needs to drink it. Pierce the skin and bring it to his nose, the vampire in him will do he rest. When I tell you to, pull away." Adam nodded and moved forward, piercing the skin of his wrist before putting it under Phil’s nose to let the rich smell of his blood filter through, the scent should be enough to get him to latch on.

Phil inhaled deeply as his eyes turned red, and he latched hungrily onto Adam's wrist. The potent venom-filled blood tasted bitter on his lips, but he drank dutiful as his breathing began to even. Erik watched intently, and after enough time, pulled Adam back and tied a bandage around his wrist to stem the bleeding, while Ben held down the thrashing vampire. His screaming has stopped, replaced by the distant sound of cracking bone and just barely, the muted sounds of tearing and rebuilding flesh.

Dan snatched his arm from Sarah’s grip and rushed forward, hand lacing with the fingers of Phil’s free hand, the other using what strength he could muster and helping hold him down. “You got this, I know you do.” Phil let his head fall limply to the side to look at him, his face was pained and usually bright eyes were rimmed with red, bloodshot veins. His graceful, lithe figure was stiff and frail, his chest only barely rising and falling. He couldn't speak, his body ached and he felt so, so tired.

Dan tried to remain calm, even if all his instincts told him his mate was in danger, even as he shuddered and let out concerned whimpers with every snap of bone. He shouldn’t be panicked, he should be helping, soothing his Alpha. He squeezed his hand gently and lowered his forehead to press against Phil’s, voice soft and gentle, a sounds meant only for his mate’s ears. “My strong alpha, you’re okay.” Phil gave a quiet noise, but he couldn't speak. “I’ll be here, waiting for you.” He felt Phil press his head bonelessly into his forehead, as his mate’s body gave up fighting, and he fell limp and frail against the sheets, moaning out painfully.

Dan stayed there until Sarah gently guided him away. “He needs to rest Dan.”

Dan knew she was right, Phil was unconscious by now, but his body still jerked now and then, bones cracking as they aimed to snap and reform themselves. The subtle movement was enough to keep him put until Erik eventually saw how tired the Omega was, promising to keep a watchful eye over him, and fetch him the second there was any change.

Seeming somewhat more at ease, Dan let Sarah take him off to the side and sit curled up. It would probably be days before Phil woke again, and even then Dan knew he wouldn’t really be awake yet, it would be more random burst of varying levels of pain and screaming, and with the exception of Ben who had to get back to the pack, they’re friends had vowed to staying with Dan until Phil woke up.

\----

The next few days were a long time for all of them.

The remainder of that first night Phil was out cold, save for the odd breaking of bones, or mild tossing and turning beneath the covers. But for the most part, he just seemed- almost peaceful. 

But the following day the wailing returned, and he was thrashing around in pain. At several points across the long hours Erik had had to step in and administer a basic, herbal sedative to sooth the vampire. But the main thing, and the thing that Erik kept reminding Dan, was that Phil was alive. Erik assured him that once Phil had survived that first night, he was likely going to survive it all. That seemed to ease his mind a little, just enough to allow him a few short hours of much needed sleep under Sarah's careful watch.

Dan did his best to keep Phil comfortable even when he was unconscious, supplying his own blood to keep Phil’s stomach full and his energy up, splashing water over his face and gently washing his fragile body, lifting his head onto freshly plumped pillows every few hours. Perhaps most important of all for Phil’s recovering, was how Dan would simply sit by his side on the bed, holding Phil’s hands in his own and whispering sweet words to him, telling him stories of his childhood, his hopes for their future and just reminding his mate how loved, and appreciated he was.

Adam and Sarah had left by the end of the second day, only with Dan’s insistence that they return to the pack to be with their pup, though he ensured they knew how grateful he was for their help. Now only Erik and Dan remained. “It’s okay Dan, he should be conscious within the next four days.” Erik squeezed his arm softly as he watched Phil, worried. "He's doing this for you both, so you can be a family. He's strong. He’s taking this struggle much better than some I’ve overseen.”

Dan nodded, sitting back at Phil side and stroking his thumb over the back of Phil’s palm as he held it. He turned just slightly towards Erik, “I know my mate, and I know he would do anything, even risk his own life, if he thought it would make me happy. He said it would help me conceive our pups, and it would make it easier to carry them. How much is it really going to help, though?” He quietly voiced his concern, looking at the medic.

Erik smiled warmly, getting Dan to talk about it, air his concerns, it would good. It would help ease his mind, "Quite a lot, surprisingly. You see before, though your pups would have become hybrids over the course of your pregnancy, your body was essentially conceiving a vampire child. Which means that your body was fighting off the child, the cells it didn't recognised as wolf. It was essentially seeing Phil’s vampiric genes as something growing it’s way inside your body, that shouldn’t be there. And it does what any body would do in defense of it’s system, it tries to flush the foreign cells," He explained softly, "But now, well now your body will recognise that there is some form of wolf genes in Phil's DNA, which greatly reduces the risk of your body fighting the pregnancy. Though it will recognise there’s something different there, growing inside you, the wolf in Phil’s genes will be enough that your system won’t try to get rid them.”

Dan sat back, surprised and slightly irritated with his own body. Though the knowledge that Phil was truly doing all of this to ensure they had a healthy future together warmed his heart in a way that only his mate could. “Oh, okay. But then- could the pup still be part vampire? Since technically Phil will be too?” Dan asked, hopeful. Ever since choosing Phil as his mate Dan has his heat set on their pups being equal part himself, and Phil.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't worry about that. Since Phil's going to be a full-blood hybrid, any pups you have are most likely going to be hybrids. There is a slim chance that they may be full wolves, but there's about a 90% chance in favour of hybrids." He assured him, squeezing his arm gently. "I'm fairly confident your mate is going to be an Alpha wolf, so with his ability to knot you, I don't see any reason why you won't be able to conceive fairly easily."

Dan tilted his head at that, wolf or vampire Dan had always considered Phil to be his Alpha. “Are you sure he will be? Not that… I would never leave him or anything if he was an omega but that’s never really been my preference.” Erik smiled, casting his eyes over Phil. "I'm almost 100% positive Phil will be an Alpha wolf." He squeezes Dan's shoulder, "Just be patient, in the coming day or two you'll see his body transform, and you'll be able to tell."

Dan blinked, “I’ll- be able to tell? How much physical change will he go through exactly?” He looked back at his sleeping mate, casting eyes over his body. Not much had really changed in the passing day so far, though Dan had been caring more about his well-being, than his physical form in the days directly after his change.

"His pale skin I suspect will remain, though his features will become more chiseled and striking, and his natural cold touch will heat. He’ll likely retain his fangs, which means he can eat as he usually does or he can eat like you. His tail and ears will begin to form shortly before he wakes too, black in colour I suspect given his hair,” He pointed out each area as he spoke, rhyming them off, “If he is to become the Alpha I expect, you'll notice his muscles become more prominent as well as-" he chuckled, "Certain other areas growing in size.” He gestured across Phil front as he spoke.

Dan’s cheeks heated as he caught on. “Oh, oh! Of course, yeah.” He coughed shyly, “I’ll keep an eye on that.” Erik chuckled, "You should. But he's progressing nicely, you’ve nothing to worry about Omega," He checked Phil's vitals again.

"Now all we can do, is wait."

 

\----

Three more days passed before Phil began to stir properly. It had been almost a week in total now, and after the 5th day when he didn’t wake, Dan had become distressed once more. It took Erik taking him to Phil’s side and pointing out some of his new changes to soothe the Omega’s worry, but as 5 days turned into 6, not even Erik could coax him to leave Phil’s bedside.

When Phil eventually did begin to stir, it was in the early hours of the morning. Erik was in the adjacent lounge to allow them some privacy, and Dan was curled into his mates side, finally sleeping.

Though he hadn’t the strength just yet to open his eyes, his body was mostly soothed, despite the uncomfortable way the top of his skull ached, it felt like something was trying to pushing its way through. The same low, painful hum stirred in his lower back. But for the most part it was bearable. He made a soft grunting noise of discomfort, wriggling softly until the too hot sheets fell away from his skin.

The motion was enough to wake the sleeping Omega, and Dan sat up immediately, gasping as a grin formed on his face, soft tears of joy trailing down his freckled cheeks. “Phil!” He ever so gently draped himself over Phil’s now broad and sturdy chest. Upon hearing the soft call, Erik quickly entered the room, smiling warmly.

“Phil, welcome back!” He greeted happily, watching as Phil subconsciously rubbed his head on the soft pillows Dan had propped under his head, “Oh, check his head.”

Dan looked up and gently cupped the back of Phil’s head and lifted it from the soft pillows, eyes widening as two dark black wriggled with the new space before unfolding slowly from his hair. Dan squealed just a little, “Awh! Look how cute his ears are!” He reached up gently and just barely grazed one of the soft, but still sensitive appendages with his finger tips.

Phil’s eyes remained closed, but as he woke more fully he grumbled a little and even though it was simply a soft, comforted sound at his mate’s gentle touch, the sound was loud, much clearer than what he was used too as he felt his new ears stand straight up from his head on their own accord. He gave a huff, and just then Dan felt something fuzzy brush the back of his of his spine tickle the back of his neck.

He turned and giggled loudly, the sound welcomed after a week of quiet and worry, “And your tail! How adorable, you are so cute!”

Erik was gentle checking his ears, making sure they were formed properly and working well, when Dan found his gaze travelling over the rest of Phil’s altered body for changes. He swallowed, eyes staring. “Erik?” Phil's ears twitched under the soft touches when he distinguished his mates gentle voice. Erik looked over, "Yeah?"

“He’s an Alpha.” Dan pulled the sheet over him and gently tucked it at his hips.

Erik chuckled and clapped Dan’s back gently with a playful wink, "Congratulations aOmega Dan."

Phil stirred then, eyes forcing open but closing again under the bright light, eyes sensitive after many days in the dark. Erik noticed, turning off the overhead lights and instead opting to pull open the heavy curtains, allowing the room to be bathed in the day’s natural light instead. Dan’s heart swelled as he noticed the lack of a sizzling sounds once Phil’s skin became bathed in the light. Phil would be so excited to experience the day time once more.

"D-Dan?"

Dan’s head whipped around at the sound of Phil’s deep, warm voice. He quickly made his way to the top of the bed and sat gently on the edge of the bed at Phil’s side and took his hand in both of his own,. “I’m here.” He was purring already, content.

As Phil woke his new scent hit Dan’s nose and he had to shake his head to clear it. He smelt really fucking good if he was honest. “Hey,, how are you feeling.” He gently squeezed his hand. Phil squeezed back, trying to sit. "Sore, but okay. D- Did it work?"

Dan helped him to sit up gently, making sure to go slowly and stop him from crushing his new tail, “Yeah, it did. You’re an Alpha wolf hybrid now. My Alpha hybrid.” He smiled widely.

Phil sat up with his help, looking around. "I'm an Alpha?" He grinned, jumping slightly as his tail fell in his lap. "Oh- wow! Is this- mine?” He touched his tail lightly as Dan nodded, pressing into his side happily, “It is, it’s beautiful.” Dan touched it gently, his own fluffy brown tail coming to rest over Phil’s jet black one.

Phil grinned as he brought Dan’s hand to his lips and kissed it, “I’m really an Alpha? How do you know?”

Dan hummed contently, unable to stop his sated purring if he tried. “You are! I can smell it in your scent. That and...” He lifted Phil’s blanket at their side, as Phil followed his gaze and gasped, cheeks going pink for the first time in the 65 years since he was bitten.

Dan giggled, “Yeah, it’s pretty nice. Actually, it’s pretty damn fantastic, my Alpha” Phil grinned right back at him, "I- uh- wow." He was clearly pleased with himself. 

The more alert Phil got, the more of his new body and sense began to awake. Slowly, something began to fill his nose, and he sniffed the air quickly as he fully came to. Something delicious, familiar but somehow new. “A little sweet, but musky, like the woods in spring” his mind supplied, he remembered it from when he first smelled Dan’s scent after they had bonded, but there were so many new layers now. He inhaled deeply, warm and woody, every so slightly blended with something floral and light.

"Is that- is that you?" Phil pressed his nose into Dan's neck and inhaled deeply again, groaning softly. "Oh my god.”

Dan blinked in surprise as Phil buried his nose into his glands, the action dragging a gasp from his lips. His eyes flickered to Erik as he felt a bolt of arousal through his system. Quickly, he pushed it down and tried to get his scent under wraps. Erik averted his eyes but looked amused and unbothered by the casual display of affection.

"You smell divine, have you always smelt so good?" He nuzzled him affectionately, unable to control himself yet the way Dan could. Dan felt his knees go weak but did his best to pull himself together, repressing his scent so he would barely be able to smell it. “You can just smell me now is all.” Phil blinked as he scent disappeared, "It's gone!" He frowned and sat back, "Did I do something?" He asked sweetly, tone turning shy.

Dan chuckled softly, “No baby, just getting a bit too wound up. We have a guest.” He kissed his cheek sweetly and inclined his head towards Erik who was checking small samples of Phil’s new blood one last time. The hybrid didn’t even notice him taking them.

"Oh!" Phil ears flattened, embarrassed. He looked over at Erik, "I’m so sorry." He straightened up, and smiled. "So, I'm going to be okay then?" He nodded towards the small vials. Erik chuckled, “You’re perfectly fine, a wonderfully healthy hybrid, congratulations Phil.” He clapped his shoulder warmly. “I’ll leave you be if you’d like.” Dan flushed, and with a smile let Phil have just a little of his scent. He needed to start adjusting anyway.

Phil felt guilty at the pink flush of Dan's cheeks, "No, no it's okay. I'm really so sorry, I don't uh- I don't know what came over over me, or uh- how to control it yet.” Dan smiled sweetly, “Its flattering. Every Omega dreams of having an Alpha so devoted.”

Erik chuckled, “Honestly it’s okay, you’ll learn with time and you’re Omega’s guidance. Besides, I think Dan has missed you significantly.”

"I've missed him too." He smiled and kissed Dan's head, "I'm so happy it worked. Thank you Erik, and please tell the others I'm so grateful. I owe them.” Erik smiled, “I'll tell them. See me soon for a check up, okay?”

"I will, thank you.” He smiled, gently draping his arm around Dan’s shoulders, as Dan purred softly, leaning into his touch, forgetting to hold his scent back for a moment.

As he left, Phil buried his nose softly into Dan's neck again, rubbing his nose over the skin and scenting him as he found himself making happy little noises as Dan’s scent washed over his skin and mingled lightly with his own. Dan shuddered, letting Phil drag him in closer. He wasn’t used to an Alpha wolf’s attention in this way, so sue him for indulging a little.

Before he knew it, Phil had his mate under him and and was just barely rolling his hips into him. He didn't know what had come over him, but it's like Dan's scent was intoxicating him. "Smell so sweet omega, you're so wonderful. And all mine."

Dan moaned lowly, but his hand came to press on Phil’s chest with what little restraint he had, even as the Omega in him wanted him to submit to his Alpha. “Baby we shouldn’t.” He felt his own arousal spike in his scent of its own accord, which was probably not helping the situation.

Phil went to move back, but the change in the air made him roll down smoother, "Please, you want to. Don't you want to?" He purred, kissing at his neck. “I can smell it, you want to mate with me.”

Dan whimpered, baring his neck for his mate. Maybe they could… just once- it would be fine. Phil’s cock pressed against his own and he moaned low in his throat. Phil pressed into his neck, biting down softly over the already healed bonding mark on Dan's skin, rubbing against Dan's cock eagerly, "Just once, please omega. Your alpha wants you, my sweet, so patient omega."

Dan’s hand slid down to grip his cock , feeling the hardness of his mate’s now even larger size, and the soft outline of what would soon form an impressive knot. Knot. The feeling alone was enough to throw him back into the reality that there were some things he really should go over with Phil regarding sex now. “Shit, Alpha I’m sorry we can’t.” He took a deep breath and suppressed his scent again, even as Phil whined dejectedly.

Phil felt rejected as he moved back, and his tail came to curl around his torso. "I'm sorry Dan." He said quickly. Dan sat up quickly and kissed his cheek, “Don’t be, I want to I really do, you know I do you can smell it on me. It’s just...there’s some things we need to go over before you can have me, about your new body.”

"It's okay, I- uh don't know why-." He nodded and squeezed Dan's hand, "Sorry." He knew the rejections wasn’t personal, and had he been in a clear state of mind he knew that even he would have agreed it was bad idea until he had all the knowledge he needed.

Dan smiled warmly as the realisation dawned on Phil’s strikingly handsome features, so he continued, “Because this-“ He ran his hand over Phil’s cock slowly, tracing its shape, “Is a lot bigger now, even more so than it was before.” He settled his palm over the outline of his knot, thumb tracing the shape, “And with this, you can do incredible things for us both, pleasure me and yourself more than you can imagine, but you could also seriously hurt us both if you don’t know how to use it.”

Phil nodded, moaning quietly at the gentle touches. "Shit, I'm sorry Dan, I wasn't thinking. I don't want to hurt you, I just want to love you.” Dan smiled, head tilting to the side, pretty brown curls framing his face, “I know you do my Alpha, and you will, as soon as I teach you about your powerful, wonderful new body.”

He pulled him in close, “I love you, here, just let me help you yeah?” He kissed him sweetly, curling his fingers into a fist and working his hand over him a little rougher. Phil let himself be pulled in, kissing back softly. "You don't ha- ah- have to do that." His hips kicked up into Dan's fist despite himself.

Dan hummed, “You’d prefer I didn’t?” He teased softly as he purred, his chest warm with the knowledge he was pleasing his Alpha as he ran his thumb running through the slit. Phil moaned, and dropped his head back, shaking his head. "Don't stop."

Dan hummed, pumping him harder, “Gonna come for me my alpha?” Phil growled softly at that, "Yes omega. For you," He panted and let his eyes roll back, gently dropping his hand to hold Dan’s thigh. Dan watched as Phil’s hips bucked onto his hand, “Go on then, come for me.”

Phil did, spilling over Dan's fingers and groaning his name softly, panting as Dan hummed, pulling him into a kiss as he came down. “Feeling better? He purred, knowing that having some release from his first bout of Alpha hormones would help quell him for a little while.

Phil kissed him back lazily, "Much better, thank you." He felt a soft shiver run up his spine as he lay contently. But their peace was short lived as Phil felt his body begin to tingle. He looked at himself, a little panicked.

Dan blinked, quickly scanning his eyes over his mate’s body for signs of trouble. “Phil? Are you okay?”

"Something's happening to me, I feel funny." He shivered, limbs tensing. Dan tilted his head, then relaxed as the cause of the problem presented itself. “Awh baby, it’s your knot, just relax and let it happen. You’re not inside me, so it’ll go down quickly.”

Phil tried to lay back comfortably, "O- Okay." He tried to ignore it, resting his head on Dan's shoulder as Dan nuzzled him, “That’s why I couldn’t let you fuck me yet baby, we have to talk about it first, okay?”

Phil nodded, curling into him. "I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." He said quietly, listening to Dan purring softly, “I know you won’t baby. How you feeling?”

"Better, I can be a proper Alpha for you now." He smiled tiredly, fingers lazily carting through Dan’s soft curls as he admired his mate. How had he gotten so lucky?

Dan rolled his eyes softly, but fondly. “You always were a proper Alpha, honey.”

Phil smiled warmly, kissing his cheek. "I love you.”

\----

Phil fell asleep in Dan's arms before long, body still exhausted from the heavy transformation it had undergone. He slept for a long time, when he woke the the sun was set and Dan was fast asleep by his side. But he felt different, his body ached and his bones felt heavy. It felt like he had an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch.

He pulled himself out of bed gently, not want to disturb his mate. Dan was exhausted after the week he had had, waiting by Phil’s bedside. He stumbled clumsily through the cabin, knocking over items from their places as he went, legs stumbling and arms feeling too heavy or his control.

He made it out into the clearing behind their cabin before his legs final gave in and and sent him falling to his knees. He wasn't in any pain, just uncomfortable and hot, feeling as though something inside of him, no, some part of him was trying to claw its way out.

He gave a distressed whine as his body shook violently, and suddenly something was happening. He swore he blacked out for a few minutes, because when he opened his eyes again everything looked the same but somehow different.

In their bedroom, Dan grumbled as he shifted and found himself alone in bed. He frowned and sat up in a slouch to look around the room for his mate, only to jump up as he heard a loud whine of distress from outside and quickly rushed for the door, stepping out into the clearing.

Phil looked towards the door as Dan stepped forward, looking dazed and confused as he came too from a deep sleep. It took only seconds though for Dan’s eyes to blow wide as he looked up, and up some more. “Holy shit, Phil.”

Phil looked down at where his feet should be and upon seeing not his feet, but instead four humungus, black furry paws he barked loudly, and reared up, slightly frightened by the whole thing.

He moved towards Dan tentatively in search of comfort, pressing his head gently into his chest with wide, unblinking eyes. Dan felt a laugh bubble from his chest as he gently stroked Phil’s furry head. “Hey baby, it’s okay, you just transformed! Well done!”

Phil huffed through his nose, he hadn't meant to do it. But he was enjoying the softly pats in his head, so he stayed put. Dan nuzzled him gently. “How does it feel? Wow, you’re so huge! Look at you! You’d rival my dad!”

Phil yapped softly, standing tall and proud at that comment. Dan just laughed fondly, “Come on, back up so I can join you!” He stepped back, watching as Dan transformed smoothly in front of him. Show off.

Dan chuckled, then silenced as he had to look up at Phil, even in his wolf form. Phil yipped at him smugly and nudged him with the end of his muzzle, pushing him playfully. Dan huffed and pushed back, ‘Yeah yeah, I could still kick your ass, don’t get cocky.’

Phil grinned at Dan’s silky voice in his head, moved back and leaned his front down, wiggling challengingly. 'Go on then.'

Dan raised a brow, ‘You want to wrestle?’ He leaned down and wiggles his own hips as Phil barked at him and pounced forwards towards him, but he simply skipped out of the way gracefully with a playful yip as Phil tumbled onto his side and got back up.

This time he moved slower and managed to knocked Dan over, but the Omega was quick on his paws, shoving him off and pouncing away with a joyful, barked laugh, skipping easily out of the way. Phil huffed and waited, letting Dan come to him.

‘Awh giving up my alpha?’ Dan barked playfully, nipping at his ankles, so Phil barked and turned, 'Biding my time omega.' He playfully ran at him, but instead of pouncing, he jumped over him.

Dan watched carefully, turning smoothly to meet his gaze again, barking with amusement when Phil pushed him softly with his paw. He tried another tactic, bounding up to him and nuzzling him affectionately.

Dan yipped nuzzling his mate’s soft muzzle. ‘Giving up?’ Phil yipped when he did, softly knocking him over and pinning him. He yipped again, smugly. 'I was being sneaky.' Dan’s eyes widened as Phil pinned him under his weight. ‘Sneaky shit!’ He struggled to flip them, but Phil was way to strong for him.

Phil yapped again, sticking out his long tongue and licking over Dan’s head. 'You love me though.' Dan grumbled at the gesture, heart hammering a little as Phil kept him pinned, it was oddly hot. ‘Yeah, I really do.’

Phil barked a laugh and nuzzled him, he liked this, it felt right. But he needed to wait, they had to talk. 'My omega.'

‘We should head to bed, you need sleep.’ Phil grumbled but sat back, 'Okay. We'll practice more tomorrow though, right?'

Dan let out a breath of relief, sitting up and changing back into his human form. “Can you change back now?” Phil watched Dan do it and tried to concentrate. When he eventually did change back he stumbled tiredly, but caught Dan's arm to steady himself, wearing a soft smile.

Dan pulled him into a tight hug, “Perfect, you did so well!”

Phil hugged him tightly as they made their way back to bed, falling into the soft sheets together. "That was so... wow!" He grinned. Dan smiled, curling up to his now naked Alpha’s form and resting his head on Phil’s chest.

“This was only the beginning Phil.” Dan smiled tiredly as he closed his eyes, “I have so much more to teach you.”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a lot to learn in his new werewolf form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we’re so sorry for the hiatus on this fic! Hopefully now we can get back to posting regularly. Hope you enjoy!

Dan groaned softly, waking to a warm feeling against his scent glands and a presence over him, his breath coming short as he took in the cloudy smell of their heavily mixed scents. Phil smelt incredible, and a whimper made its way out his throat but he tried to shake it off. “Phil? What are you doing?”

Phil hummed and nosed at Dan's neck, hips rocking down against his thigh. "Smell so good, so so good." He breathed in the intoxicating scent, it was like a drug to him,. "I want you."

Dan swore softly, he couldn’t control his scent when he slept. He shuddered a little as he considered, he wanted to. He shouldn’t though, until he taught Phil some control.

Phil kissed at the healed bite mark over Dan’s tanned neck, his chest emitting low, content grumbling sound. "Want my omega," he purred. Dan moaned lowly, almost willing. “Oh baby, you have so much to learn, we should wait.”

Phil leaned back at once, feeling rejected. He his tail curled itself around his torso on its own accord, ears falling flat against his head as he looked down. "Oh."

Dan sensed his rejected feelings and held his face gently, making Phil meet his eyes. “Phil, it’s not that I don’t want to, trust me I really, really do. I just want to teach you about the differences in mating first, that’s all.”

"It's okay. I’m sorry I can’t control it yet.” Dan sat up, trying to calm his scent and giving Phil a warm smile. “Thank you, and don’t worry you’ll pick it up with time. Now come on, we have lots to go through today, anything in particular you want to start with?” He ran his finger through his hair to tame it as Phil considered, standing. "Can we practice changing? It doesn't like, hurt me or anything but I'm not sure how to control it the way you do. You make it look so easy, so flawless.”

Dan nodded, “Sure! For me it’s mostly just about thinking about it, like willing it to happen. Besides, I’ve had a whole lifetime of practice babe.”

"But then wouldn't it be easy to accidentally change anytime you think about it?" He followed Dan outside, and Dan rolled his eyes, “Not unless you’re willing yourself to change, idiot.” He said fondly.

"Oh." Phil laughed and nodded. "Okay, so show me." Dan pulled him away from the house into the clearing, “Close your eyes.” He pauses as Phil did so, nodding. “And imagine your form, then will it on. Literally think- I want to change.” Dan had a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Phil nodded and tried, huffing when it didn't work right away. He wasn't focusing enough, and was about to open his mouth to complain when he felt it start to happen. Dan took a step back then, grinning widely. “Well done babe.”

Phil yapped and leaned his front quarters down, wagging his tail as Dan hugged his big head with a laugh before stepping back and changing himself. ‘See? Not so hard.’

Phil wiggled, 'Nope. How can I hear you?'

‘It’s a mental connection, wolves can talk like this, it’s easier then barking.” Dan was endeared by the wiggling, nipping playfully at his ankles, yapping as Phil jumped at the unexpected nips and moved them playfully, 'Can I hear any wolf, or only you?'

‘Well I can hear any so I’m sure you can too.’ Dan licked his face and Phil yapped back, licking his face back. 'You're much smaller.’

Dan grumbled softly, ‘That’s because I’m an omega, meant for making pups rather than fighting. Unless I have too.’ He nipped at him playfully, and Phil yapped and nipped back, playfully nudging the brunette wolf. 'You make our pups, I'll do the fighting.' He pretend to bare his jaws.

Dan scoffed, ‘Oh, I could totally pin you.’

'Could not!' Phil yapped at him challengingly.

Dan lowered his head, ‘My little brother never pinned me.’ His tail wagged slowly, so Phil lowered his own, 'I bet I can.' Dan’s tail stilled, ‘Try it.’ His head tilted, challenging his Alpha.

Phil wiggled his hind quarters then pounced at him as Dan easily sidestepped the attempt with a scoff, ‘Oh come on Phil.’ He leapt, so fast Phil barely caught the action and barrelled into Phil’s side.

Phil went flying to the side, yapping in surprise as he tumbled over. He jumped up quietly and ran for the wolf, but Dan was exceedingly quick on his feet. Too fast for the unexpecting Alpha. He yapped jeeringly at Phil’s attempts to catch him as Phil huffed and yapped at him, 'I'm trying!'

Dan grinned, then in a smooth couple of dodges pounced and landed on Phil’s back heavily. Phil yapped loudly and span around but Dan held on tight, gently holding his jaw to Phil’s neck and pressing down, forcing him to the grass. He was a hell of a lot stronger then he looked. But Phil was strong too.

Phil flipped him over, trying to pin him down. Dan slipped off but neatly padded out of the way, barking a laugh. ‘Come on Phil, got to try a little harder than that Alpha!’ he taunted playfully.

While Dan was taunting, Phil pounced and trapped the omega under him in a sudden burst of speed.

Dan’s eyes widened and he struggled for a moment, shit! He hadn’t been paying attention and now Phil's large paws held him down. Dan huffed softly, but relented. Phil may be slower than Dan, but he was a lot stronger. He dropped his head to the side, baring his neck in playful submission.

Phil's eyes widened in surprise, and he automatically buried his nose into Dan's neck, grumbling lowly. Dan caught a change in Phil’s scent and let his form regress, feeling Phil follow with him, pressed on top of him still in the tall grass. Phil’s nose pressed into his scent glands and damnit, he couldn’t help the spike or arousal in his scent, or how his body went limp and submissive.

Phil grumbled in a pleased fashion and adjusted the omega under him, nudging his nose against Dan's skin. He was like a horny teenager, unable to suppress himself for long. He didn't know why, but everything Dan did turned him on.

Dan gasped as Phil pressed against him, hard and wanting. He knew it wasn’t Phil’s fault, the scent and his instincts were all fresh and new, “Phil...”

"Want you so much, my wonderful omega. Let me have you, please?"

“Out here? In the woods, amongst the trees?” 

"Don't care where, I just want you." He hummed and pressed a kiss on his jaw. "Don't you want it?" Dan bit his lip, conflicted. He did, at least, his body very much did. But he still hadn’t taught Phil anything about knotting.

“Later baby.” Phil whimpered but pulled away, embarrassed. "M'so sorry. I can’t seem to control it." He blushed by way of apology.

Dan sat up, shaking his head. “Don’t be silly, it’s not your fault. This is all new to you.” He stood with him. “But there’s some things we should talk about… regarding mating.”

"There is?" Phil raised and eyebrow curiously as Dan nodded, “Did you want to go over that now? Or keep going with other stuff?”

"We can talk about it now," he nodded, "Then you can show me how to hunt, and maybe how to uh- control my scent you know?"

Dan held his wrist, “Okay, maybe it would help you focus, getting this out your system anyway. And me to focus.” He pulled him down to sit with him in the grass. “Okay, so there are a few special things your body can do to assist with making sure I get pregnant. It’s called knotting and basically, it locks you inside me, whilst you come, for about half an hour.” Phil flushed and rubbed his neck sweetly, nodding as he listened carefully. "So I can't pull out essentially?"

Dan chuckled, “Yeah, and nothing can… like drip out of me.” He saw Phil’s face and flushed. “It wouldn’t last out of heat, like it would only be for a few minutes if you manage to knot at all but-“

“It will help you basically insure that my come stays inside long enough to increase chances of conception?" He finished for him.

Dan blushed darkly, he wasn’t sure why. “Yeah.” He shifted, “But the problem is that when I’m not in heat it’s far more difficult to accept a knot, I need lots of slick and a long build up.” Phil nodded, "What if I just, didn't? I could pull out and avoid the risk? I don't want to hurt you," he frowned.

Dan fidgeted. “You could.”

"What's wrong?" Phil tilted his head and watched. "If it's really dangerous, would you prefer to keep intimacy for your heats? Because we can, if it's safer for you," he offered. Dan shook his head, “No! No god no, I- kind of want you to knot me...”

Phil was surprised, "You do?"

Dan nodded, fidgeting. “It’s just- my body is practically begging for it.” He flushed. "I mean I can, if you want me to? I'd be happy to." Phil gently stroked Dan's cheek.

Dan nodded, “We’d just have to take it carefully. Anyway, what else do you want to learn about?” He moved on hurriedly, thankful when Phil let the subject drop, "I'd like to learn about hunting, and the different scents."

“Hunting first then, I’m getting hungry anyway.” He hopped to his feet, “You should pick this up easily enough.” Phil smiled, nodding, “It can't be much different from how I used to hunt, right? Just eat, don't drink?" He shrugged as he followed.

“You don’t even have to eat if you don’t want to. But it would be good to get some practice in your wolf form.”   
"Okay!" Phil nodded and thought for a minute, shifting into his wolf form. Dan followed easily, ‘Try sniffing around and finding a trail.’

Phil nodded and pressed his nose closer to the ground, beginning to sniff. He eventually caught the scent of something delicious and set off on the direction of it, grunting irritatedly when his nose led him back to Dan.

Dan raised his ears, tilting his head, ‘What?’

Phil huffed and poked him with his muzzle, even he was becoming annoyed with his hormones now. 'Thought I was doing well. I sniffed out you.' He blew air through his nose in a huff and began sniffing in the forest again.

Dan barked a laugh, ‘You’ll get used to it. I might miss you being a horny teenager though.’

Phil yapped at him, 'I think it will take a while to pass. You're really potent.' He began sniffing again and had to shake his head to try and dissociate Dan's scent which left Dan giggling, “I’m holding it back.’ Phil rolled his eyes, 'Sure you are.' There was no way that was him holding it back.

Dan let his hold loosen just for a moment, allowing his scent to come to full potency. Phil breathed deeply and growled lowly, moving in territorially.

Dan took a few steps back. Okay maybe that hadn’t been the smartest idea. He submitted easily because of course he did. Phil shuffled back immediately when he saw Dan do it, bowing his head down adorably in apology. 'Sorry, did I scare you?' He gave a soft yip.

Dan settled, then shook his head. ‘No. The worst you would have done is fuck me against that tree and that’s hardly a con.’ He said cheekily, to reassure him. ‘But I think I’ll keep a lid on my scent for now.’ Phil barked a small laugh, and nodded. 'Okay.' He felt bad that Dan felt the need to do so, 'Once we eat will you teach me how to do that?'

‘I can try, but it will take a while to get the hang of. Omegas are better at it typically.’ Dan followed as he started to sniff at the ground again. Phil nodded and focused on the task, keeping the animal's scent fresh in his mind as his stomach grumbled. It was something big, or maybe two smaller things.

Dan stayed quiet as he followed, staying out of his way as Phil followed the scent downstream, stopping at the edge. He growled quietly as he spotted a deer in the edges of the water, and letting his instincts guide him, he leapt for it, biting at the animal's neck with his large jaws.

The second deer scattered but Dan let it go, they only need one. Phil picked it up by the neck and brought it to his mate, dropping it at his front paws with a proud yap.

Dan wagged his tail, ‘Well done Phil!’

Phil yapped happily and wagged his own, pleased at the praise and for providing for his mate. He watched Dan eat and curiously took a bite, chewing it in his large jaws. The sensation was odd but not unpleasant, Dan watched on, amused at Phil’s facial expressions.

\----

Phil spent the next few hours learning lessons from Dan, and mostly getting used to navigating using his heightened wolf senses. Dan sat on his hunches among the trees, watching as Phil did his best to alter his scent. It was based mostly on his emotions, he had tried to explain, as his emotions changed so would his scent.

Phil tried to change it as he let his emotions filter through. He was doing okay at thinking positive thoughts, though his pleased scent was not very potent. Until he became saddened.

Dan could smell the affection Phil was trying to do for him, it was faint but he was trying. But quickly it was overtaken by a thick scent of sadness and distress. ‘Phil? Are you okay?’ He stepped forward as Phil moved to Dan's side, rubbing his muzzled softly over his back. 'Thought about the pup.' was all he said.

Dan’s own scent flooded with a suffocating kind of sadness, which he quickly tried to bottle. “Oh.”

'Sorry, I couldn't help it.' The alpha began to soothe as he nuzzled his mate, reminding himself that they would try again in less than two months, that all of this would help.

‘Don’t be sorry. My fault anyway.’ He nuzzled back softly, ‘I think you’ve tried enough today.’ Phil grumbled softly, 'Nobody's fault.' But he nodded anyway, 'Can we stop?'

Dan gave a small yap, smirking, he had an idea to take his Alpha’s mind off of things. ‘‘Yeah, unless you want to work about controlling yourself around mine?’ Phil barked a quiet laugh, 'We both know I suck at that.'

Dan smirked slowly, shifting back to his human form. ‘Oh well, still need the practice.’ He purred as Phil concentrated and switched back too, "Why do I need to?" He asked, as Dan shrugged, “It’s good practice?’ It was a poor excuse to wind his mate up further.

Phil chuckled and nodded, "Alright, if you want me to practice I will." Dan leaned against a tree, eyes focused on Phil. “Ready Alpha?”

Phil stood a little away from him, and nodded. He could do it, he just had to remind himself that it was something his mate wanted from him, and that would help.

Dan was planning on slowly revealing his scent, but he was feeling playful. And they could practice properly another time. He dropped it completely, letting his full, thick scent fill the air around him and not bothering to cover it again.

Phil's pupils dilated and he found his fingers curling in a tight ball. He itched to move but instead he dug his heels in and said instead, "Fuck, you smell good."

Dan smirked, honestly surprised Phil didn’t move to him right away. To be fair, this was his neutral scent. Phil fidgeted on the spot, managing to hold himself and only shuffle forward a few steps, "Okay you can stop now."

Dan smirked playfully, leaning back and letting subtle arousal pool in his scent. “You sure?”

"Sure. You're supposed to be helping me." Phil groaned and sniffed at the air deeply. Fuck. Dan intensified it just a little. “Am I?”

Phil moved in. 'Yes. I'm supposed to be controlling myself but-" Dan tilted his head as Phil crept closer. ‘Yeah?’ Dan let it get stronger with his arousal again, eyes sparkling, he didn't have to force it so much now with his Alpha advancing on him with hunger in his eyes.

'Yes, but all I want to do is take take you right here in the middle of the woods.' He grunted. Dan’s breath came out a little shaky, another genuine spike of arousal piercing through his scent at the words.

Phil sniffed at the air and grumbled, seemingly able to note the subtle changes. "Want to fuck you so badly in my new body, haven't fucked you in so long. Weeks.”

Dan watched as Phil came into his space, standing tall in front of him, “Then why don’t you?”

"I'm supposed to be controlling myself. A good Alpha does what his Omega asks of him." He sniffed at him deeply, nose rubbing his glands.

Dan purred softly as Phil’s own scent mingled with his. “Then your Omega asking you to fuck him out here in the woods.” Phil growled softly, "again." His own arousal spiked at the words, seemingly this mild dirty talk was turning him on.

Dan hummed as Phil’s pressed him against the tree, putting a hand on his mate’s naked chest and purring, “I want you to fuck me Alpha, out here in the wood.”

That was all it took for Phil to pull him into a bruising kiss, licking into his mouth hungrily. Dan kissed back enthusiastically, he’d been holding out far too long to experience Phil’s new… physique.

Phil caught Dan admiring his body in his human form and stepped back, "You approve?" Dan blushed then, “Uh… not that you weren’t hot before. But damn.”

Phil smirked and licked his his lips, "I prefer this one too." Dan chuckled softly as Phil dived back in for a kiss, “You’ll have no problem satisfying me. Not that you ever did.” He purred, hand coming down to stroke Phil’s hardening cock. Phil has always been very impressive but his new body was a work of art. His cock was much larger and thicker than previously, with what he could judge was a generously sized knot at its base, though it was still soft for now.

Phil groaned and pressed his hips into the touch, "Hmm, think you'll be able to take this?" He whispered, his own hand dropping to stoke Dan’s cock. Dan gave a breathy chuckle. “That’s what I’m built for isn’t it?”

"True, and you are indeed the perfect Omega." Phil purred and pulled his hips in, stroking their cocks together in his fist. "Turn around, grip the tree and bend over." He purred the words lowly into Dan's ear.

Dan did as he was asked immediate, arching his back prettily and spacing his legs so they were spread apart. There was something dirty about doing this outside in the woods, primal. Even at his old pack it was a thing reserved for caves or huts.

"Look at you, you look so fucking good." Phil praised, running a hand down his sides to his hips, "Letting me have you wherever it suits me, aren't you good?" The praise continued and Dan shuddered struggling to keep his legs still. “Always Alpha.” He managed after a stunned moment.

Phil held him still strongly, fingers pressing at his entrance and beginning to work him open with a careful hand. He remembered that it was going to take a little extra work to make sure Dan could take his knot like he wanted, so this seemed like a decent start.

Dan was a whimpering mess after a few minutes (or longer Dan honestly couldn’t tell) of Phil’s fingers working him open. It felt amazing, and was one of the many things he loved Phil using on him in bed, it was simple but Phil really knew how to exploit it. Dan knew he was dripping with slick by now, he could feel it down his thighs. He whimpered at the loss when Phil finally pulled his hand away, legs trembling so much he had to kneel down. After a moment he let his head rest on the green grass but pushed his hips back up from his new position, eyes pleading over his shoulder. His scent was dripping with arousal, intoxicating as he presented himself properly to his Alpha for the first time. “Alpha.”

Phil inhaled deeply, nipping at his bonding mark as he draped over his back. "Are you ready for my cock beautiful?" He purred, holding the base of his cock, and rubbing the swollen head over Dan's hole. "Look at you trying to catch it. I'm a lucky Alpha."

Dan nodded quickly, “Ready for you, need you.” He could smell the rich scent of the grass and forest mixed with his and Phil’s combined scent and it made him weak. Fuck they’re really doing it out here, it was his own territory but they were so friendly with the pack anyone could wander in.

Phil hooked an arm under Dan's stomach to hold him steady and pressed into him. He could smell the arousal in Dan's scent, he was definitely turned on by the idea of doing it in the woods. It was kinky and he loved it. He snapped his hips forward with a moan, "Are you thinking naughty thoughts?"

Dan shuddered as Phil sank easily into his body, “Just-mhmm- that anyone could walk- ah- through here and see...” Phil hummed as he held Dan's hips, and fucked him deeply as he finished Dan’s sentence. "Could walk through here and see you getting taken by me. Show them- fuck baby- what a good Omega you are."

Dan moaned into the leaves and grass. Phil was big, in a way not normal for a human or vampire, and in no way he was used to having only ever slept with Phil in vampire form. But he adjusted quickly, body taking it all. “Yeah.” Phil watched as he fucked into him, licking his lips. "My good baby, taking all of me so easily.”

Dan dug his fingers into the grass, mouth falling open and panting. He shuddered at the praise, moaning softly when Phil pressed his fingers through Dan's hair over his scalp, "You like my praise, hmmm sweet boy? Like being told how good you are?"

Dan turned his head back tor meet his eyes, “Yes Alpha.” Phil leaned down and rewarded him but kissing him deeply, moving against him prostate with sharp thrusts. "Good Omega." Dan moaned, body snapping forward and down into the grass with the force of it.

"Easy baby, look at you." He hummed and dropped his hand under Dan to stroke his cock. It popped into his head then that Erik has said that maybe, just maybe, Dan was still able to conceive out of heat, and he wanted to give him every chance possible.

Dan jolted as Phil touched him, and Phil must have done something right because he grunted above him, hips speeding up. “Fuck.” He grunted and snapped his hips deeper as he fisted him, "Mhmm baby, do you want you Alpha's... knot?" He fumbled for a second remembering the word.

He did, he really did. He’d never taken a knot but his body craved it, and though he’d never complained that Phil couldn’t give that to him before, it didn’t mean he hadn’t wished he could. “Ah, please.” Phil purred and have a few more sharp thrust before he moaned, feeling something at the base of his cock swell as it pushed past Dan's eager rim slowly.

Dan swallowed as he felt the pressure of Phil pressing into him further, holding his breath as he was forced open wider. Somehow it didn’t hurt as much as he’d imagined it should, his body was flooded with hormones, making it sing with, ‘yes yes yes.’ So he looked over his shoulder at his mate, and felt a deep, intense kind of pleasure in his belly. Fuck he could come like this, so easily, but he held off.

Phil inhaled deeply at Dan's neck as his mate’s smaller body accepted him more easily than he'd expected, and suddenly he was coming, hot and heavily into the Omega's willing body.

It was hot, and the feeling he’d always just interpreted as ‘weird but in a good way’ felt incredible like this, body shaking with pleasure as he felt Phil come heavily inside him, locked in by his knot, and doubling the chances of making a baby. That was enough and fuck he was coming too, the thought more than enough to push him over as he moaned a mix of Phil’s name and ‘Alpha’ into the forest floor.

Phil slumped softly against his back, purring soft praises about how good he was into his sweaty skin as he stroked Dan through his orgasm. "My wonderful Omega, taking all my cum, hopefully making a little baby."

Dan slumped onto the ground, body deeply sated and a soft purr making its way out of his chest as he settled, almost to wistful to conjure words right now. Phil simply laid with him, holding him close and grumbling contently.

“Hmm, thank you.” He managed tiredly, Phil   
stroking his stomach in a way that could easily lull him into a peaceful sleep, "You're welcome baby." He hummed.

\----

They stirred after a long while, “We should get inside”

"We should," Phil purred.

Dan sat up slowly, knowing that since he wasn’t in heat Phil’s knot had softened more quickly than normal, leaving them free to move. Phil pulled out carefully and stood, helping Dan up. He was satisfied, and judging but the way Dan’s legs nearly gave out, body trembling, his mate was too. “Fuck.”

"Let me carry you," He chuckled and held out his arms as Dan happily hopped into them. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome babe," Phil smiled and carried him happily back to the cabin, Dan yawning as he curled his arms around his neck sleepily.

Phil let him sleep, carrying him back and cleaning him off, before settling into the sheets with him. Dan curled into him with a pleased purr, content and on the edge of what Phil knew would be a deep, and peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight." He whispered, lying his head atop Dan's curs and closing his own tired eyes. 

"Night Alpha." Dan replied sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Written by do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Find us on tumblr!  
> Co-creators: do-it-with-dan and howell-lesters  
> Also on tumblr  
> Will try and update regularly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Written by do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Find us on tumblr!  
> Co-creators: do-it-with-dan and howell-lesters  
> Also on tumblr  
> Will try and update regularly


End file.
